Stained
by NightOwl67
Summary: "Friends are not always who they appear to be..." [[ Warnings inside ]] /Completed/
1. Prologue

Blackness surrounded him as he woke up. There was no light saved for the one creeping out underneath the door. His hands were numbed from being bounded up so tightly that the circulation has been cut off. He gritted his teeth and tried to flex his arms, but it was no use. The gag chafed the corners of his lips and his tongue was dry. Throat parched, he tried to gather up some saliva, desperate to soothe the overwhelming thirst. He could feel the barely-healed wounds stinging his sore flesh and he winced each time he made the tiniest movement. Then he realized, much to his relief, that he was alone in the dark bedroom. That meant he had time to recover somewhat. A flashback from the last session ran through his mind and he shuddered. Not from the cold. He swallowed thickly and shifted so that he was in a sitting position, his back sagging against the wall. Once his head stopped spinning, he checked what other injuries he had the best he could with his hands tied behind him. His ribs were tender and his hips incredibly sore. He chewed on the inside of his cheeks; there was still one more thing he had to check, and he really didn't want to. Holding his breath, he gingerly spread his legs. If it hurt, then that meant Kurt visited him while he was unconscious . . . but if it didn't hurt, he had to wait for the pendejo to return. There was no jolting pain shooting through him once he fully spread his legs.

Fuck.

Despair crashed into him, hard; his entire form started trembling and his eyes pricked with tears. His worst fear had come true. As if on cue, there were footsteps thudding outside the room. Instinctively, he knew those feet belonged to Kurt. He curled up into a tight ball. _'Please don't come towards the door. Please don't walk in here,'_ he thought semi-hysterically, a sudden urge to throw up washing through him. He flinched when he heard keys jangling and the doorknob rattling violently.

Shit.

His already-shaky breathing faltered when the door opened and Kurt stepped in. His stomach sank and he pressed himself against the wall. A terrified whimper escaped past his lips, muffled by the disgusting gag the bastard had so kindly shoved into his mouth last time.

Kurt smiled and walked over to the petrified man who was trying so hard to meld into the gray wall.

"Hello, love, it has been a while, hmm?"

He recoiled at Kurt's comment and scrambled away from the lecherous hands reaching out for him. Then his head was yanked back and he felt teeth softly nipping at his exposed throat. He mewled and tried to twist his face away. He heard Kurt snarled, the guttural noise setting off goosebumps in him.

"Where do you think you're going, pet?"

He jerked away from his boss, choking on a cry as he was slammed against the wall. He struggled futilely, straining from the nails that dug into the raw flesh. Then pain evaporated into outright terror as he realized hands went to pull his sweatpants down. He thrust one knee up into Kurt's chin and felt a grim sense of satisfaction as the other man howled and backed off.

"Goddamit, you brat," Kurt snarled, backhanding the younger wrestler hard across the face.

He winced from the biting slap, tensing up as Kurt raised a fist again. But there was none to come. His chin was lifted up and timid brown eyes met icy blue for a brief second.

"I'm not in the mood anymore. You always manage to ruin everything. I'll come back later. Thanks God the company gave us a week off," Kurt snarled and walked off, closing the door with a harsh slam.

He took in deep, unsettling breath. He wasn't expecting for the boss to give up so quickly, but he wasn't going to question Kurt's actions. He curled up on the floor, trying to stop the shakings, but it was no use. He screwed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. He just wanted to get the hell out of here.

A tiny, pathetic sob escaped from him and he pressed his face onto the cold floor; the quiet cries echoing around the room.


	2. Chapter 01 - Betrayals

**Story Warnings -**** Graphic, Rape/Non-Con, Abuse, emotional manipulation, hurt/comfort, strong language, violence, A/U, canon divergence. Chapters 01-21 deal with the rape and abuse elements while Chapters 22-40 deal with recovery. There might be a little bit of OOC simply due to the nature of the story so I apologize. **

*** "Stained" is on Archives of Our Own website under the username 'Swifty' if you prefer that layout. * **

**Disclaimer - ****This is a work of fiction. Although it uses the names of several real people and some of the circumstances of their lives and careers, the story is entirely from the author's imagination and has no basis in fact. Nothing in this story should be taken as representing actual events, attitudes, quotations, relationships or actions of any person living or dead.**

* * *

_~ March 04, 2004 ~_

**OoOo**

Kurt held back a shiver of white-hot lust when Eddie brushed against his shoulder in the locker room. They were both wearing nothing more than boxer shorts. He could barely stop himself from reaching out and curving his hand around the other man's slender waist; instead, they were curled up into tight fists. Then the latino bent over, pulling the wrestling pants on and he nearly lost it right there. "So. Ready to get this show on the road, hm?" Kurt blurted out a little too brightly and winced, realizing how grating that sound, even to his own ears. He couldn't helped it. The man seemed to brought out the awkwardness.

Eddie glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah," was his reply. The shorter man turned around and leaned slightly onto Kurt, reaching over to grab his title belt. "I gave Heyman the handcuffs to hold on so we're all set." he finished, snapping the belt on his waist.

Kurt admired the way the title fit snugly on his co-worker. "Cool," he murmured absently. Then he snapped out of his daze. _'Get your shit together. Don't forget what you need to do.'_ He glanced once more at his friend. Yes, Eddie might be a little frightened at first, but surely the man would begin to react more positively later on. From what he seen, every time he hung out with the smaller wrestler, the latino seemed to be completely naive, oblivious to the barely-subtle suggestions that Kurt made. That made him happy; he was hoping that he would be his friend's first. He watched the younger man leave the room, savoring the way the lean muscles rippled under the smooth skin. He frowned slightly. Maybe just a little touch will calm him down. "Hey, Eddie. Come here, please. I need to show you something," he called out, excitement surging through him when the other wrestler started to walk towards him. He turned around and pretended to rummage through his bag.

"What is it, ese? I got less than 10 minutes to go out, I got to talk to Paul and -" Eddie's muttering was cut off as Kurt suddenly loomed in. He backed off slightly, worried. Was the man mad at him?

"I like you."

Eddie took another step back, but the bald man only moved in closer. A small bubble of fear formed inside his gut. He didn't like the intense look Kurt's blue eyes had in them. _'Get out. Now,'_ a small voice whispered in his mind, but he squashed it down. Kurt was his friend, the guy wouldn't do anything to him. "What?" he asked, not grasping what the other SmackDown! wrestler was saying.

"No, that isn't right. I love you," Kurt murmured, smiling. The shocked expression on his best friend's face was priceless. He stepped in, lacing his hands behind Eddie's neck, earning a startled twitch.

"K-Kurt?" Eddie asked hesitantly, hating how panicky his voice sounded. He struggled to move away, but the man's grip was firm and unyielding. He swallowed thickly; the small bubble of fear had grown into a full grown balloon, expanding in his chest and making it difficult to breathe, let alone think properly. _'Calm down. He's not going to hurt you. He's your friend for pete's sake,'_ he thought frantically, but he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling. Moist lips pressed against the corner of his mouth and he twisted his face away, gasping when teeth dug into his ear. "Kurt?" he repeated, his voice high-pitched. Then he went rigid when Kurt palmed the front of his wrestling tights. He mewled and squirmed away, managing to wiggle out of the hold. He stumbled backwards until he hit a wall, not taking his eyes off of the bald man.

Kurt smirked, enjoying the outright fear that was blatantly spread across his co-worker's face. "Why are you so afraid? It was just a kiss and a touch."

Eddie flinched at the flippant tone and looked away, trying to slow down his frantic breathing. Then the next words made his stomach coil, icy cold running up his spine.

"I can do so much more."

He shook his head a little too quickly. "No," he spat out in a small, tight voice. All he wanted was to get the hell out of this room and away from the man.

Kurt faltered. The curt response was worrisome. He smiled again, spreading out his arms. "Don't be so shy," he laughed, walking closer to the slightly trembling wrestler.

Eddie hissed, cursing inwardly. The room went from cold to boiling hot as soon as Kurt invaded his personal space again. He instinctually lashed out, catching the man square in the jaw.

Kurt stumbled back, caught by surprise. He pursued his lips. Why was the smaller man being violent? He caught the wrist that came for another hit and twisted it. "Stop that," he grunted out.

Eddie recoiled away, pain flaring up from the bastard wringing his arm. He spat at the man, feeling a small sense of victory as the spit landed directly on the bastard's eye.

Kurt snarled and reflexively slapped the smaller wrestler's face. Eddie's head snapped back against the row of lockers. He winced from the throbbing and his vision swayed. He could taste blood in the back of his throat.

Kurt huffed out and pressed his body up against his co-worker, using his weight to pin the smaller man. He angled his hips slightly and grinned at the soft gasp.

Eddie froze when he felt a hardness poking his belly. A small whimper slipped out of him and he screwed his eyes shut, inhaling sharply when Kurt rubbed against him. "Stop," he snapped out, his panic worsening. Hot air hit his ear and he flinched when a tongue darted out to taste the skin.

"Behave."

The growled command set off goosebumps on Eddie and he shivered. He strained away from the erection that wouldn't stop digging against his belly button. "Kurt. Please, stop," he pleaded, using his free arm to try and push the former Olympian off, but it was no use. Even on his best day, he still wouldn't be able to outwrestle Kurt.

Kurt leaned in with a conspiratorial smile. "I know you want this. You just need somebody to show you how," he spoke almost too joyously.

Eddie stared incredulously at his old friend. This had to be a nightmare. There was no way that Kurt would do something like this. Then reality hit him in the gut as Kurt kissed him roughly, teeth biting into his lower lip. He jerked away, yanking at Kurt's iron grip on his wrist. "N-NO!"

Kurt relented, letting his friend go. He couldn't risk causing a scene. He watched with mild amusement as the younger wrestler stumbled away from him and half-fell to the ground. It was cute, really. "I'll see you after the show! Maybe we could have some fun!"

Eddie stiffened at that and hurriedly walked out of the room, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling.

* * *

**OoOo**

Paul studied the short wrestler that was pacing around in the ring. He could see that the man was shaken up. Kurt must have went through with the plan. He smiled fondly when he recalled the day that Kurt approached him many months ago. He was quite pleased that Kurt carried it out. This would be interesting.

* * *

**OoOo**

Eddie collapsed on the bench in the locker room, still handcuffed behind his back. The referee wasn't lying about Paul keeping the damn key. That bastard. Eddie started to feel uneasy. Was Heyman with Kurt? Before he could muse further, he saw Kurt walking towards him out of the corner of his eyes. He tensed, sitting up a little straighter. _Shit. _

"Not bad! The promo was awesome, though a little too short if you ask me, haha," Kurt wooted, his face lighted up with a smile. Then the baldy glanced at the 'cuffs. "You're still tied up?"

Eddie didn't answer, staring resolutely at his feet and desperately hoping that the other man won't do anything. That hope was quickly dashed as a meaty hand traced the outline of his jaw. He flinched, the gentle caress turning into a brutal grip.

"Why won't you talk?"

He still wouldn't speak, his breathing becoming more ragged as fear overwhelmed him. Nails dug in the sensitive skin and he couldn't hold back a whimper.

"Answer me. Stop being such a child." Kurt snarled, his other hand coming up and backhanding his co-worker cruelly across the cheek.

Eddie let out a startled yelp at the slap, his face stinging from the force of it. He glanced warily at the bald pendejo. He really didn't like the unreadable expression in the eyes. It made his skin crawl. He shifted a bit, wanting to leave, but there was nowhere to go without drawing attention, and Kurt would stop him before he even made it anywhere near the exit. He tensed when the hand started to crawl down towards his crotch. He stood up suddenly. "Leave me alone," he growled, backing away.

Kurt merely stood up and followed his co-worker. His eyes became hard with anger. His dear friend was being shallow and disrespectful; he couldn't let this rude behavior fly by. "I'm going to be the GM next week. I want you to be my assistant," he said smoothly, hiding his disapproval. The last thing he needed was for the man to become hysterical.

Eddie just glared. "Go piss off." He refused to do anything with the bald pendejo.

Kurt's eyes twitched slightly and he frowned. "Watch your language. I won't have you speak to me that way," he growled.

A cold shiver raced through Eddie's spine at the dark tone. He started to turn away but then Kurt grabbed his shoulders. His protest was cut off as Kurt slammed him against a locker and claimed him in a savage kiss. He gagged as the tongue forced itself in and pressed up against the roof of his mouth. Then Kurt broke off the kiss and pushed Eddie down onto the bench. The restrained man let out a small whine as the wood grinded unpleasantly against his groin. That was the least of his concerns. The pendejo started tugging his pants down. Panic overwhelmed him and he twisted around desperately, trying to get the bald wrestler off of him. But that was useless as the bastard placed one hand on the back of his head and pushed so that his face was mashed onto the hard, cold surface.

"Be still for one goddamn second," Kurt huffed out, managing to pull the pants and boxers down past the smaller man's knees.

"STOP!" Eddie blurted out in alarm. Surprisingly, Kurt actually halted the assault. But the relief was short-lived when the baldy flipped him over onto his back. He winced, the metal restraints chafing against his wrists. Then a hand wrapped itself around his throat.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you. Not a single peep. You'll only speak when spoken to," Kurt growled, tightening his grip just enough to make breathing an effort. He smirked at the bewildered fear on the face of the man beneath him. "You need to be put into your place," he whispered menacingly, his free hand going down to part the thighs.

"Don't-!" Eddie started to plead, but then the hand around his throat squeezed again.

"Looks like we'll have to teach you the hard way," Kurt sighed impatiently.

Eddie frowned, confused. _We?_

Kurt chose that moment to look up. "Paul, hand me that lube bottle please," he asked politely.

That caused Eddie to stiffen, his eyes widening in horror. _Paul?! That jackass?_ The smug bastard came into his line of vision, smirking down at him, one hand holding the bottle.

Kurt had the sleazy GM pour the cream on his free hand. He rubbed quickly over Eddie's inner thighs and groin, causing the trapped man to blush bright red. Then he poked two fingers inside the entrance, earning a yelp. The bald man only grinned sadistically. The fingers scissor around, but the pain was abating – the lube working its magic – and Kurt brushed against the prostate gland.

Eddie let out a gasp, half surprise and half pleasure, at the touch. He didn't even know that such a spot existed.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Kurt murmured, taking his hand off of the other man's throat and grabbed his co-worker's cock, stroking it teasingly.

Eddie flinched. Despite the pleasure, he didn't want this. At all. He tried to turn away, but then Kurt hit that spot again. He couldn't quite hold back a shuddering moan as waves of ecstasy rolled over him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kurt purred, speeding up his strokes and leaving the younger man gasping for breaths.

"St – _ahh_ – Stop. Please. I don't . . . _agh_ . . . want this," Eddie panted, his voice turning ragged. He knew he was going to come soon.

"Don't want this? Why, what I'm seeing here tells me otherwise," Kurt chuckled softly, both of his fingers ramming against the prostate repeatedly, sending the shorter wrestler into oversensitivity.

Eddie whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks and into his hairline. Dammit, why was his body betraying him? At the last stroke, he finally came, letting out a harsh sob.

Kurt brought his hand up to his face and licked the cum off. He moved so that he was lying on top of his co-worker's body, his mouth to Eddie's ear. "You're mine. Don't forget it," he growled, one hand giving a final squeeze to the softening cock. "I'll see you later," he gave an airy kiss to the man's cheek and left.

Eddie rolled over on his belly, tears falling freely now. Then he was turned violently on his back.

"Why are you crying? Don't act like you didn't enjoy it," The bastard laughed.

Eddie looked away, shame coloring his face red and he felt sick to his stomach.

Heyman cackled ghastly, grabbing the bruised hips to pull the younger man closer.

"No!" Eddie snapped, starting to freak out. This had to be an insane nightmare he was having from the pizza he had eaten last night with Rey-Rey and Chris.

Paul let out a dry smile as the other man's eyes darted around panicky, focusing on everything but him. It was adorable how the wrestler wouldn't even look at him. "Let's get you into an easier position now shall we?" He purred, putting his hands underneath Eddie's arms and hoisting his employee up into a sitting position. He reached behind the trembling body and unlocked the handcuffs.

Eddie started to crawl away in a vain effort to escape. The fat bastard just shoved him against the lockers, pinning him. He whined and tried to push Heyman off, but his hands were shaking too much. Why was he_ shaking?_

Paul's eyebrow quirked up and he reached down to rub one spurt of cum down the stomach. He grinned at how the brown eyes turned into saucers at the motion. "Did you already forget what happened earlier?" he chuckled.

Eddie only whimpered, his tremblings worsening. He twisted and bucked, trying to get the pendejo off of him. "Get off of me. Get -" his pleading was interrupted as a hand went past his stomach and seized him. He jolted to a still, choking on the rest of his words.

Heyman was completely caught off guard at the loud shriek. Shit. He quickly clamped his sweaty palm over the brat's mouth, but the damage had already been done. A door slammed open and he heard concerned whispering. He let out a low growl and dragged his thrashing employee over to the shower stalls.

Eddie keened in the filthy hand as his member was squeezed again. He clawed the wall, trying desperately to get out of the GM's brutal grip. He winced as nails dug into the sensitive skin and flinched when hot air crashed into his ear.

"Be quiet or I swear I'll make you the plaything of the roster. Trust me. Many of them are lonely and I'm sure they'll appreciate you," Heyman sneered, his grip on the man's cock tightening painfully, earning a low cry. He waited until the men left the room again before he slammed the short wrestler against a wall.

Eddie slid down to the floor, shivering. Tears streaked down his cheeks again as the situation crashed into him.

"Come on. Sit up. I'm not done with you yet," Paul snapped, crossing his arms. The younger man only laid insensate and crying at his feet. He sighed loudly, impatient. This was getting annoying. He was rethinking his earlier plan of a blowjob. The wrestler seemed to be useless. He squat down, grabbing a fistful of the short hair and yanking the head up. "Stop that crying," he snapped, slapping his worker.

Eddie jerked away, terror momentarily overwhelming him. He blinked away the tears, trying to clear his blurred vision.

"I was going to have you blow me, but since you're incapable of doing such thing at the moment..." Heyman drawled, enjoying the way the face paled at the words.

Eddie's throat went dry. He strained away from the bastard, not liking the glint in the beady eyes. The iron grip on his hair lessened and he scrambled backwards until he hit the cold wall.

Paul smirked, moving with the man and placing a knee against the groin. The wrestler's thighs automatically clamped down on his leg. He leaned in, almost laughing at how Eddie's head crashed against the wall in attempt to get as far away from him as possible.

Eddie screwed his eyes shut, exhaling sharply. Pain shot up from his lower abdomen as the knee jabbed even further against him and he fought the urge to headbutt the boss.

"You know, I uncuffed you so you could be more comfortable, but I guess your mom didn't teach you any manners, did she? You're such an ungrateful, whiny, little brat," Paul snapped. He grabbed the chin roughly. "I have half the mind to just give you over to the locker room and watch them take you. That'll teach you to be more respectful. Shall we do that?"

Eddie flinched as the words were spat in his face. Panic grabbed him in another strong grip and he swallowed a lump down in his throat. He couldn't quite hold back a plaintive cry as the damn knee dug against his crotch.

"That wasn't part of our agreement, Paul."

The quiet voice caused both of them to stiffen.

Kurt was leaning against the entrance to the shower area. His face was hard and unreadable. He turned his dark gaze to Eddie. "I'll teach him manners, you don't need to worry about that," he murmured.

The cold words made Eddie shiver. Fear shot up through him at the prospect of Kurt's hands on him again.

Heyman shrugged. "He's your problem then," he grumbled, standing up and leaving.

Eddie tensed when the bald pendejo walked closer to him. He couldn't stop hyperventilating and his body was shaking too much. His mind went utterly blank with pure terror as Kurt knelt down and cupped his face.

"Let's give you a shower, hm? You're all dirty," Kurt purred.

Eddie didn't reply, his breaths hitching at every movement the other man made. He couldn't gather up enough energy to try and escape from the bigger wrestler.

Kurt smiled, sensing that his co-worker wouldn't put up a fight. He reached up and turned the shower on.

Cold water slammed onto Eddie and he started shivering immediately. Kurt didn't pay attention to that little detail and started rubbing the sponge on him bit down on his lips when Kurt started to wash his hair. It felt like his roots were being ripped out. He felt sick to his core; wanting nothing more than to curl up in his bed and this to be a dream.

Kurt was finished a few minutes later and turned the water off. He looked down on the man who was wet and shivering uncontrollably. He grabbed a towel and began drying his co-worker off, then pulled the younger wrestler up.

Eddie stumbled a bit, trying to find his balance. Kurt threw the sweatpants at him.

"Put these on," the tan man ordered.

Eddie grabbed it hastily, glaring at the asshole, but he put it on anyway, grateful to have something to cover up in. It took him a while since his fingers were trembling badly.

"Now, let's go back to my hotel room," Kurt murmured, clapping his hands cheerfully. He grabbed Eddie's arm and tugged him towards the exit.

Eddie dragged his feet. "Your room?! That's not going to work out –" he started to argue, but then Kurt slapped him hard across the face.

"Of course it will," Kurt purred, his voice cold and hard.

Eddie opened his mouth to protest, then Kurt grabbed him in a necklock and squeezed. He panicked, clawing and gasping for air. He couldn't _breathe_. His vision started to fade and he passed out in Kurt's arms.

* * *

**OoOo**

**Author's Note - Yeah, I know. Kinda intense ^^' **


	3. Chapter 02 - Dark Desires

**OoOo**

* * *

Lights flickered overhead and Eddie blinked his eyes open blearily. He looked around and became alert when he realized his right hand was handcuffed to the bedpost. He struggled to keep his hysteria down. It wouldn't do him any good if he panicked now. Taking a deep breath, he glanced around the homely room. He must be in the hotel Kurt was staying for tonight. He rubbed his throat with his free hand and gritted his teeth when he felt the raw skin. Speaking of the bastard, Eddie spotted him in the corner of his eyes.

Kurt turned around and seemed pleased that the shorter man was finally awake. "Rise and shine, sweetie! We're in my hotel room. I had to carry you here. You're a lot heavier than you look so I'm putting you on a diet," the bald wrestler chirped, walking over with a plate of salad.

Eddie started to sit up, dread washing over him.

"No, No. Lay down," Kurt chided, setting the plate on a tray and climbing over his friend, straddling the hips. He pushed Eddie down and draped himself over the trapped latino.

Eddie went rigid when Kurt's erection brushed over his groin.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Kurt sighed huskily, hands going down to pull his pants off.

Eddie's heart jumped to his throat and a choked whimper escaped when he noticed the bulge in the front of Kurt's briefs. When lecherous hands went to grab the elastic waistband of his sweatpants, panic kicked in and he lost it. "No! Get away from me! Help! Somebody _mmphhhh_ -" his shriek was cut short as the other wrestler covered his mouth with a sweaty palm.

Kurt hissed angrily when the smaller man bit on his hand and he slapped his co-worker brutally across the cheek. "Stop that! Just relax and it won't hurt so much," he growled.

Eddie flinched, twisting from the pendejo. He managed to get on his side and delivered a sharp kick at the man's side just under the ribs.

Kurt barely held back a groan that arose from the assault. He climbed back on the latino and grabbed a fistful of the short, brown hair. "Listen here, you fucker…" he started to snap, but then spit landed in his eyes.

Eddie frantically tried to crawl away and he managed to get off of the bed. He began to run towards the door, but his wrist was yanked backwards. Shit. He forgot about the damn handcuffs. He sank to the floor when Kurt glowered at him. He belatedly realized that, in his desperate bid for freedom, he had torn the skin of his restrained hand to the point that it was bleeding. He wilted when Kurt reached out and grabbed his injured wrist. "Pl-Please, I'm sorry. I'll do anything. Just don't do this, please. I-" his pleading died off when he was backhanded. His head spun from the force of the punch and the next thing he knew, he was being pushed onto the bed. A hand pinned the back of his neck so that his face was squashed into the mattress.

"If you try to escape again or fight back, I'll cut off your air and you'll be dead before you can even scream," Kurt snarled. It was a lie, of course. He had no intention of killing his fellow colleague, but it seemed that his threat was believed when the younger wrestler slumped onto the bed in defeat.

Eddie shivered as his pants were tugged down so that they pooled around his ankles. He gave a full-body flinch when a knee nudged his thighs apart, crisp air biting his bare skin.

Kurt leaned forward and inhaled, relishing in the smell of his co-worker. "Honestly, you're only making this worse for yourself," he growled, nibbling on an earlobe.

Eddie fought to keep the tears at bay as the situation overwhelmed him. Cold sweat trickled down from his hairline as he started to pant. Then he squeaked when the pendejo spanked him roughly. He buried his face in the sheets, shame wrapping around him in a thick, heavy cloud.

Kurt placed gentle kisses on the back, his tongue trailing down the spine and stopping just above the hips. "I'll forgive your misbehavior this time. I know this is scary, but if you just relax, I think you'll enjoy it," he murmured tenderly, his nails digging in the soft flesh of the hips, ignoring the way his friend shrank down from him. He reached for a bottle of lube, but hesitated. While he understood the smaller man's panic, he still didn't appreciated being kicked and spat at. The pain was still intense, his side throbbing from where the brat's foot had hit him. As much as he'd love to thrust in raw, just to teach the latino a lesson, he had no desire in getting his dick chafed open in the process. He squeezed one drop of lube and lathered himself up quickly before moving.

Bile rose up in Eddie's throat when he felt something hard poking him. His hands curled up into fists, clutching the blankets tightly.

"You're beautiful," Kurt whispered, biting down on the shoulder and then nibbling on the neck lightly. "I can't wait to be inside of you…"

Eddie's breathing came to a stuttering halt at those words. He started to struggle again, pure terror taking hold of him in an iron grip. "No! Please! I'm sorry! Don't do this, please don't -" his incoherent begging turned into a strangled, agonized scream as Kurt shoved into him again and again. A deep, burning sensation came over him as his flesh rip and tear to accommodate Kurt's cock. Something wet slithered out and Eddie didn't have to look down to know it was his blood that was staining the bed. Kurt was _everywhere_, the man's heavy panting assaulting his back and the muscular body crushing him on the bed. He could barely breathe.

It seemed like ages before Kurt climaxed. He let out a satisfied moan and collapsed on Eddie's taut form. "God," He breathed, his voice hoarse, "you're perfect."

Eddie trembled; he can still feel the pain and the burn of each and every thrust. A finger wiped a tear off of his cheek.

"You know…you're kind of cute when you cry," Kurt murmured, planting a gentle kiss on the nape of Eddie's neck and snuggled contently.

More bile rose up in the back of his throat. "I need to use the bathroom. Please," Eddie muttered, his stomach cramping up.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "And let you escape? How stupid do you think I am?"

Eddie swallowed thickly. "Unless you want me to throw up on you, just let me go. I promise I'm not gonna run away," he choked out, nausea slamming into him.

Kurt let out a disgruntled sigh, but went ahead and unlocked the latino.

Eddie pulled up his pants and staggered towards the toilet, barely reaching it in time before he threw up everything he had eaten earlier today. When the vomiting reduced to dry heaves, he sank to the floor, shivering uncontrollably. He screwed his eyes shut, biting back the tears. His brothers had warned him about this; how unsuspecting wrestlers can be taken just like that if they weren't careful enough. But he honestly never expected it to happen to him. It seemed like the sort of thing that occurred in the news. He never dreamed that one of his friends would do something like ….. like _this_. At that, a little bit of himself died inside. A thin, hysterical stream of laughter escaped from him and he covered his face with shaking arms, rocking his body back and forth. Surely this was just a dream. It had to be a dream, right? Sharp pain shot up from his ass when he moved and he flinched. No, this wasn't a dream. A dismayed sound slipped out of him and his breathings started to tremor. There was no way he could go back to that room where Kurt was willing to _hurt_ him again. A loud cough caused him to jump. He looked up and shrank against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked in a quiet, dangerous voice.

Eddie only whined and scurried further up against the corner as the man walked closer to him.

"I'm tired. Come to bed with me."

Fear and anger clashed at the tone, and Eddie glared at the bastard. "Get away from me, you filthy pendejo!" he snapped.

Kurt stood to a halt at the hateful words being spat out to him. His mouth fell open in shock. He shook his head and forced a tight smile. "Come on, now. You're being unreasonable. I know that it hurts, but it wouldn't have if you had just relaxed," he chuckled thinly, advancing towards his friend.

"No! Go away!" Eddie's voice turned high pitched as the bastard got closer to him. He kicked at the bigger wrestler.

Kurt snarled, grabbing his co-worker's wrist and yanking the other man up. "Stop that!" he growled, slapping the cheek hard. "You said you promised to not run away."

"I'm not running away! I just don't want anything to do with you and your stupid -" Eddie flinched when he was smacked again and he tried to get out of the unyielding grip Kurt had on his wrist, but he was merely dragged over to the bed. He was thrown onto the soft mattress and the pendejo cuffed his wrist again. Then Kurt climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Panic started to overwhelm him and he twisted around in desperation. A finger caressed his cheek in mocked gentleness.

"You need to stop acting like a child, babe. I won't take any more of that shit."

Eddie went rigid when a hand cupped his crotch and he choked on a whimper, his heart jumping to his throat in frightened apprehension.

"Do you understand me?"

Eddie nodded quickly, starting to tremble again. His body was still sore from Kurt's 'treatment' and he had no intentions of agitating the man any further.

Kurt let out an irked grunt and leaned back with a soft, pleased smile. "Good. You're a quick learner. Shall I reward you?" he used one hand to pin Eddie's free arm and the other stroking through the pants.

Eddie mewled in protest at the unwelcomed touches, squirming and writhing.

Kurt frowned. Why was his friend not relaxing under his touches? "Hm, maybe this will make you feel better," he cooed, pulling the sweatpants down.

Eddie gasped and let out a muffled cry when he felt fingers prodding at his opening. No. Please. Not again. Tears spilled down his face again at the thought of Kurt in him.

Kurt sneered. "You ungrateful bitch. Paul was right. You need to be taught manners." he rammed a finger in dry, ignoring the pained shriek.

It _burned_. Eddie slammed his eyes shut, more tears falling down his face. He let out a shrill wail as the finger was shoved further into him. Was Kurt really that pissed off that his pleas would be ignored and he was to be violated again? The thought of that very possibility nearly sent him into a renewed frenzy of panic and he struggled again, pushing himself up against the bed.

Kurt let out a huff and took the digit out, disregarding the fact that it was coated with blood. He focused his attention back to his co-worker's crotch.

Eddie recoiled in disgust at another squeeze to his groin. He became paralyzed with fear as Kurt laid down on top of him, lips pressed against his ear.

"Keep behaving like this and I'll fuck you again."

Eddie heard a small, choking sound and he realized it was coming from the back of his throat. He turned his face away, his entire form trembling.

"I don't know why you're acting like this," Kurt sighed irritably, "You were asking for it."

Eddie flinched from the hands brushing softly up his sides, his skin bristling with revulsion.

"Let's take a look inside to make sure I didn't tear you too badly, shall we?"

Eddie jerked, his eyes going wide with horror. Kurt lifted his legs up. He covered his face with his elbows, sobs racking through him.

"Hm, just a little blood. I'm going to peek inside. Open up a little…" Kurt murmured.

Eddie hastily clenched his legs close, the trembling worse now. "N-No. I-I can have s-somebody look later. J-Just not now," he stammered, trying to stop the rapid hyperventilating.

"Eddie."

The younger man went rigid. That was the first time Kurt called him by his name. He looked up and regretted it. Kurt's blue eyes were absolutely cold and dark. He shivered a bit.

"Do shut up."

Eddie winced and wouldn't meet the other wrestler's eyes. "D-Don't," he begged in a tiny, petrified voice.

Kurt let out a frustrated groan. "You're trying my patience. Fine. We'll do it tomorrow. Just shut up. If you utter another word, if I hear a peep from you, I'll beat the shit out of you," he snarled. He got over to his side of the bed and flopped down, turning the light off.

Eddie stared at the ceiling. He can't stop shaking. He just wanted to get out of here. He gave a futile tug at the handcuffs. That proved to be a mistake as Kurt grabbed his hip in a crushing grip.

"Be quiet."

The growled command set off shudder in Eddie. He stayed still, trying to ignore the hand that was too close to his crotch for his liking. His pants were in a pile around his ankles. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to think of happy memories, but all that kept flashing in his mind was Kurt and what that pendejo did to him earlier.

A pitiful whimper slipped out and he turned away from the bald man, curling up in a fetal position.

Maybe tomorrow will be better. He feverishly hoped so…


	4. Chapter 03 - Nightly Musing

**OoOo**

* * *

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night, feeling hot. He took his shirt off and laid back down with a heavy sigh. He glanced over at his friend who was sound asleep. He chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. He had hoped that he would be able to make the latino's first time enjoyable and without pain, but the brat's impudence and his own anger prevented that. He turned on his side and ran his finger down the younger man's back, watching Eddie twitched in sleep. It was adorable, but the harsh words that his co-worker had screamed at him earlier still stung. The pain he inflicted on the wrestler couldn't have been that bad. Sure, he was a little rough, but his friend can deal with the manhandling. His fingers dug in the elastic band of the boxers and he smiled fondly. He had fantasized about this for well over a year and now his wish is coming true. He lost count of how many nights he had spent in bed alone, dreaming about this very moment.

Snuggling up closer to the sleeping man, he draped his hands around the waist and hugged the slim body. He breathed in deeply, nuzzling his nose against the brown hair. "I love you," he whispered softly, kissing the neck daintly. He closed his eyes, still smiling. This night may not have gone the way he wanted it, but surely the latino's feeling will changed. Eddie surely must return the affections. He knew that Eddie loved him, why else would the wrestler hang out with him? Feeling satisfied now, he fell asleep, snoring lightly.


	5. Chapter 04 - Behind Closed Doors

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie woke up, disoriented. He couldn't remember where he was. Then he stiffened when wet lips smacked the back of his neck.

"Good morning, my dear!" Kurt purred. Despite waking up last night, he felt nice and refreshed.

Eddie whimpered, gritting his teeth and screwing his eyes shut as memories slammed into him.

Kurt smiled. "What's the matter with you?" he asked, chuckling, "Want to have another go at it?" The question was quickly answered in a tight gasp. "Tsk. That's a damn shame. It's time to check the inside."

Eddie froze. He was turned over onto his back, his legs being lifted. "N-No," he protested, starting to struggle.

Kurt let out a growl and backhanded his friend across the cheeks.

The fighting ceased and Eddie stared at Kurt, shocked betrayal clear on his face.

"I told you last night that I was going to do this later. Well, now is later so shut up," Kurt snapped.

Eddie averted his eyes, shivering from something he couldn't identify. He knew he should sit still and let Kurt look at him, but he couldn't shake off the disgust and shame. He gagged on his own bile when Kurt pried open his entrance. "Please, don't," he gasped out, whimpering as fingers dug inside.

"God, can't you just be quiet for more than a damn second?!" Kurt roared, becoming more and more irritated at the brat's whining.

Eddie flinched from the outburst, shrinking on the bed. "I'm sorry, but it hurts," he mumbled, quivering under the intense gaze.

Kurt sighed, anger evaporating like thin mist in the morning air. "I know, sweetheart, but I must check to make sure you don't have infections," he murmured, planting a soft kiss on his co-worker's forehead.

Eddie moaned, shuddering as the fingers scissored around the torn flesh. His toes curled up when Kurt hit that spot.

"Figure a little bit of motivation would do you some good," Kurt purred, gently hitting the gland repeatedly.

Eddie hissed. He can't stop the pleasure coursing through him. Then Kurt kissed him, biting on his lower lip. He flinched and twisted his face away. Almost immediately, the anger was back in full fury.

"You fucking bitch," Kurt sneered. He slammed Eddie's head against the bedpost.

Eddie saw stars for a moment then the world exploded into white-hot agony as nails cruelly dug into the injured skin. He wailed, tears springing up from the pain.

"I'm trying to help you, you ingrate!"

He choked on a cry. Hands grabbed his cheeks and he was forced to look at the other man.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

Kurt snorted. "Great. Another interruption. Don't even think about saying anything," he snarled. He unlocked the handcuff and pulled the blanket back up.

Eddie turned around, curling up in a tight ball. He could feel the blood inside of him starting to swell up as the wounds reopened. The bed dipped. He let out a tiny whimper, lurching forward when hands touched his shoulders. Tears flowed down his face and he trembled.

"Eddie? It's me, Chris," a soft voice spoke gently.

Eddie glanced behind, looking at his best friend. He hastily turned around and buried his face in Chris's chest, clenching the front of the orange shirt. "Th-Thank God you're here," he hiccuped.

Benoit hugged Eddie firmly, shushing his friend and petting the messy hair. The quiet whimpers and faint shakings coming from the younger man nearly tore him apart. "I'm here, you'll be okay," he hushed softly. What on earth had happened?

"Please don't leave me here with him," Eddie begged.

"Who, Kurt?" Chris whispered, tilting the chin up and wiping the tears away.

Eddie ducked his head in, nuzzling against the Canadian's chest, not answering the question.

"So, what's happening, Benny?" Kurt interrupted cheerfully, going over to where the two men were.

Eddie flinched and clung on Benoit tighter, shivering.

Chris frowned, rubbing his friend's back as he considered the situation. This was quite worrisome.

Kurt hid his frustration. He had forgotten how inquisitive and overprotective the other wrestler can be. "Any reason why you graced us with your presence so early in the morning?" he drawled.

"I called Eddie three times, but he didn't answer. I asked around and somebody said he was bunking with you so I decided to pay you both a visit" Chris replied quietly. He heard the man clinging onto him gave a shaky gasp when Kurt sat down on the bed. He gnawed on the insides of his cheeks. He can't stay much longer, but he didn't like this. He didn't like the way Eddie looked absolutely terrified; the smaller man's soft brown eyes darting back and forth between Chris and Kurt. "Did something happen?" he asked gently.

Eddie shrunk away, leaning against the bedpost and not meeting any of their eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. The brat wasn't helping. "No. What makes you think something happened?" he muttered.

Chris glowered at the bald man. "I'm not talking to you," he snapped. He climbed towards his friend. "Hey," he whispered, "you don't have to say it out loud. Just nod for yes or shake for no."

Eddie flinched, scrambling back. He did want to tell Chris, he really did, but Kurt's threatening glare stopped him. "N-No," he mumbled.

Benoit frowned, not believing it one bit. "You're sure?" he questioned gently.

"I-I. Yes," Eddie stumbled over his words. He felt horrible for lying to his friend, but he didn't dare to utter the truth, not with Kurt so close by. His hand was grabbed in a light embrace. He glanced up warily.

"You know I'm here for you, right?" The question was spoken in such a low whisper that Eddie strained to hear what the Canadian was saying. "Thanks, but n-nothing happened. Really," he replied thickly.

Chris blinked. He knew that was an outright lie. The faint fear in the smaller man's eyes told him that much. "You absolutely positive?" he persisted.

Eddie looked away, fighting to keep the floodgates from opening up. He really didn't want to stay here with Kurt, but he also didn't want anything happening to his friend either. He didn't know what Kurt will do if he told the truth. "I'm sorry," he muttered almost inaudibly. He went back towards Benoit, nuzzling against the warm body.

Chris pursued his lips. This was getting more and more confusing by the minute. "Okayy," he echoed. He turned to look at Kurt. He didn't like this one bit. He would love to stay longer, but his ride would be here soon and he needed to get to the airport to catch his plane. "I have to get going. Kurt, there better not be any funny shit going on here . . . " he growled, standing up and brushing himself off. "If anything happens, give me a call, okay?" he whispered to his friend quietly.

Eddie nodded, wrapping the blanket tight around him, feeling bleak at the prospect of being alone with Kurt. Then Chris kissed him lightly on the forehead. He looked up, rounded-eye, at the other wrestler.

"I'm sorry too," Benoit murmured. He glared at the bald man and left the room, closing the door shut quietly.

Eddie went rigid when the door was locked with a loud 'click.' He looked around desperately for his sweatpants, spotting them on the floor next to the bed. Before he could make a move to grab them, Kurt pinned him up against the headboard, his hand getting cuffed yet again.

"You little whore, I'm going to teach you just who you belong to," Kurt huffed out, slapping the smaller wrestler hard across the face.

Eddie flinched from the force of the strike. "I didn't do anything!" he protested, recoiling when Kurt raised a fist again.

"You let him kiss you."

_Huh?_ That was what this was all about? "I didn't know he was going to do that!" Eddie sputtered.

Kurt only snorted in exasperation. He reached for the tableside and grabbed another pair of handcuffs.

Eddie went deathly still; he swore his heart skipped a beat. He strained away from the man. "N-No," he whimpered, curling up in a ball, trying to hide his free hand.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be," Kurt sighed. His patience was fast running low. He snatched the blanket and yanked it down.

Eddie instinctually went to grab the sheets, but then his wrist was jerked up and cuffed. He brought his knees up, feeling horribly exposed.

"There," Kurt muttered, grabbing the bag and putting it on top of the bed.

"Pl-Please I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Eddie begged, trembling. It wouldn't occur to him until many months later that he had nothing to apologize for.

"Hush," Kurt snapped. He withdrew a wooden paddle from the bag and placed it down.

Eddie jerked against the restraints momentarily, his eyes going wide with panic.

"You're actually pretty adorable when you're scared."

The comment caused him to flinch. He twisted away when a finger graze over his sternum. Disgust turned into pain when his nipples were pinched, hard. He let out an earsplitting scream, squirming uncomfortably. His shriek was muffled as Kurt covered his mouth with revolting wet lips. He tried to buck the bastard off, but he couldn't move his legs. He belatedly realized that a hand had found its way to his groin. A renewed sense of terror bubbled up inside of him. Kurt broke off the kiss suddenly. Eddie gasped out for air, recoiling when his member was squeezed. It was too dry and irritating without the lube that Kurt used on him last time. "St-Stop," he whimpered, shuddering at another firm squeeze.

Kurt smirked, nibbling softly at one ear, earning a quiet whine.

His flesh was becoming increasingly tender and Eddie knew that he was going to be incredibly sore tomorrow.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stopped the stroking. "So whiny. Maybe a bath will cheer you up, after all…you're filthy," he tutted.

Eddie looked at the pendejo, horror enveloping him in a cold shadow.

"I'll get the water running," Kurt purred, smooching his co-worker on the cheek.

Eddie cringed away, watching Kurt walked over to the bathroom. It wasn't long before he heard water spouting out. He shivered; the blanket was way over at the edge of the bed and he couldn't reach it with his feet. He let out a frustrated groan. His shoulders were screaming at him and his wrists felt raw from the handcuffs chafing into the skin. He jumped when the bastard took off the restraints and carried him to the tub. The water was warm with bubbles floating lazily on the surface. He let out a small protest as Kurt scrubbed the behind of his ears with a sponge. "I can do it myself," he muttered.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What did I say about keeping your mouth shut?"

"B-But you're – " Eddie's arguing was cut off as the bastard shoved his head under the water. He panicked, arms flailing and legs kicking out. His lungs burned and he felt a scream building up. Then he was brought back up to the surface. He coughed and sputtered, trembling in shock.

"No more talking."

He glanced up. His old friend's face was hard and unforgiving. He shivered, bringing his knees up to his chest. He screwed his eyes shut as a few tears leaked out.

"I don't understand why you keep pushing my buttons. I love you, you know. But I can't stand your fucking attitude," Kurt murmured, gently washing his co-worker's hair.

Eddie shied away from the hands. He felt like he was going to throw up again. Then he saw a hand reaching for a razor and shaving cream. He stared at the man in confusion. He shaved his face yesterday, there was no point in –

Then everything became clear as Kurt pushed his back so that he was sitting up a little straighter.

"Get on your knees. We need to get rid of those nasty pubic hairs."

He jerked at that, scrambling into the corner of the bathtub and shaking his head furiously. "NO!" he cried out when Kurt's hand started to dip in the water. He was backhanded across the same cheek for the umpteenth time. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a nasty, dark bruise later.

"Goddamit. How many times do I have to say it?! Shut the fuck up!" Kurt hollered out.

Eddie lost it. "Fuck you! Fuck you and your stupid fucking love! This isn't love, you piece of casa! Go to hell," he snapped, his eyes watery and his mouth in one thin, trembling line.

Kurt just glanced at the younger wrestler coolly. He stood up and went to the other room.

Eddie hesitatingly prodded at the plug. He glanced around, but there were no towels. He hissed in frustration. Kurt returned with a paddle in tow. "Get the fuck away from me, you fucking pervert! Pendejo!" he snarled.

Kurt ignored the cursing. He brought the paddle down hard across the other man's face.

Eddie jerked against the opposite wall, blood trickling out of a corner of his mouth. His eyes shone in anger. He was about to deliver another strong retort, but then the bastard leaned in, putting one hand on the wall next to his head.

"Love? What makes you think you know what love really is? Your own wife left you," Kurt growled, knowing it was a low blow.

And it worked.

Eddie shut down; looking downcast, but Kurt didn't miss the deep sadness in the ever expressive brown eyes.

"Tsk. So naïve as usual."

Eddie didn't reply, staring at the water that was slowly swirling around the tub. His chin was grabbed and he was forced to look up.

"I'll let your rude comments go for now, but I can't let you off the bat for arguing with me," Kurt murmured.

Eddie snapped out of his misery as his legs were spread. "STOP! Get the fuck away from me you fucker!" he cried out, and then screamed harshly when he felt something breached him. It hurt like a bitch. He nearly descended into hysterics when he realized that Kurt was thrusting the handle of the paddle into him. His legs spasm at a particularly harsh jab and he whimpered pathetically. It seemed like eons before Kurt finally pulled out the damned paddle. The water was stained with blood fast turning pink.

He watched as the man casually stood up and washed the blood off of the paddle. He can't stop trembling; he just wanted to curl up in the bed and sleep.

"You need to learn to behave yourself. I'll have to teach you a lesson later tonight," Kurt muttered, reaching for the razor again.

Eddie felt squeamish as his member was grabbed. He instantly tried to close his legs shut, but a snarl from the bald wrestler stopped him.

"If you stay perfectly still and be quiet, maybe I'll be nice and prepare you later," Kurt purred.

Eddie looked away, biting down on his lips to stop the sobs from spilling out of him.


	6. Chapter 05 - Suspicion

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie squirmed a bit; the pants kept chafing against his shaven, tender crotch. He bit back a whimper as Kurt patted his bruised cheek.

"I'm going to talk to someone. Stay here," Kurt whispered, walking off.

Eddie relaxed, letting out a soft sigh. He was relieved that the jackass finally left him alone. He shuffled his feet shyly as some people stared at him. Then he realized something: only men were here, no women or kids. That didn't bode well for him. Somebody came up to him. The guy was huge, fat and tall, who smiled lecherously at him.

"Hey there, sweetcakes, you alone?"

Eddie backpedaled rapidly away from the stranger only to bump into someone else. His shoulders were grabbed into a crushing grip. The leering man took hold of his chin and turned his face to various angles. He shrunk away from the bigger pendejo. Then he stiffened when a hand ran over the curve of his ass. He choked on a gasp, jerking away from the perverts and running off. He spotted Kurt and ran into the bald man.

Kurt stumbled forward, spilling his drink. He grinded his teeth as fury overtook him. He turned around, recognizing his co-worker. "Just what the fuck are you doing?"

Eddie looked up and winced from the harsh glare. "These guys – " his response died off abruptly when Kurt turned around and ignored him. "Kurt?" he asked in a hesitant tone.

"You were probably asking for it, whore. Now leave me alone," was the cold answer.

Eddie huffed and stormed off to the front doors angrily.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Chris was carrying several grocery bags when somebody walked into him. Bread and soda fell out, spilling across the sidewalk. He sighed and bent down, scooping up the items.

"Ch-Chris?"

He glanced up, jolting when he saw that it was Eddie. His friend had a dark, purple bruise that splotched a cheek. "Christ, man. What happened to you?" he asked worriedly.

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, not meeting the searching eyes.

Benoit frowned, his suspicion of Kurt growing steadily. That bruise wasn't there this morning. "Come with me," he murmured, walking to his rental car that was a few blocks away.

Eddie hesitated, but followed his best friend anyway.

Once they put the bags in the trunk, Chris gestured to the seats.

Eddie reluctantly crawled into the passenger seat, curling up against the corner.

Benoit studied the other man for a bit. He had known Eddie since their days in Japan all those years ago. He had become very attuned to his friend's emotions and he could feel the overwhelming uncertainty and fear that was riding off the younger wrestler. He reached out and gently cupped the injured cheek.

Instantly, Eddie recoiled away, the back of his head hitting the window. "No! –" his protest was cut short as he bit down on his tongue. He cursed himself inwardly at the ingrained reaction.

Benoit's face was creased with worry. He was now convinced that Kurt or someone was doing something to his dear friend. "Is he hurting you?"

Eddie stiffened. "Wh-What are you talking about?" he laughed nervously.

"Don't bullshit me. I know something is wrong."

His smile faltered and he crossed his arms, looking away. "It's nothing I can't handle," he mumbled.

"I'm here for you," Chris promised, leaning in and grabbing his friend in a hug.

Eddie blinked, not sure how to react to this simple gesture. A week ago, he would have easily returned the hug without a second thought. Now, he didn't know what to do; he didn't know what the correct response was or what the Canadian was expecting.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging and they both jumped.

Kurt was glaring at them through the glass.

Eddie shied away back into the corner, knowing he would pay for this later behind closed doors.

The retreat didn't go unnoticed by Chris. He returned the glare to the bald man and lowered the window down. "Yes?" he asked snappishly in a cold voice.

"I'd like to take Eddie home please. It's getting late," Kurt replied back smoothly.

"He doesn't have to go with you if he doesn't want to," Benoit sneered.

Kurt merely smirked broadly. "Perhaps not. Why don't you ask him?"

Benoit growled, becoming increasingly pissed off.

"I better get going. He's already mad enough as it is," Eddie muttered hastily, getting out of the car.

"You don't have to go with him," Chris whispered, grabbing the smaller man's wrist then letting go when he earned a flinch.

"If I take too long, he'll just beat the shit out of me later and –" Eddie started to explain, but stopped when he realized what he had just said.

Benoit screwed his eyes shut, biting back a sigh. "I won't do that to you. Please come with me instead," he begged, feeling helpless when Eddie looked reluctantly at Kurt and back at him.

"I'm waiting, Eddie-boy!" Kurt said in a sing-song, impatient voice.

Eddie winced and closed the door. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Chris's shoulders drooped in defeat, watching his best friend leave. He didn't understand why the younger man was putting up with Kurt's abusive nature . . . unless there was something else going on. He groaned in frustration, not knowing what to do or how he could help.


	7. Chapter 06 - Punishment

**OoOo**

* * *

"You fucking whore!" Kurt yelled, slamming his co-worker against the bathroom sink.

Eddie cringed as pain shoot up from his lower back then he froze when Kurt pulled his pants down and lifted his legs. "D-Don't. It's too soon," he begged in a timid voice, starting to shiver.

"Maybe you should have thought of that and stayed where I told you instead of running off to find the nearest dick, you good-for-nothing slut," Kurt snarled, yanking his own pants off and lining himself up the other man's hips.

Eddie scrambled, but there was nowhere to go. He wailed as Kurt penetrated him, hard. The thrusts were so brutal that his back constantly slammed against the mirror; he could feel the glass starting to crack, the shards digging into his skin through the thin shirt. Tears flowed down his cheeks and Kurt's harsh words gradually reached his ears.

"Goddamn whore. You think Benoit likes you? HA! He just wants your ass. You should count yourself lucky that I'm staying with you. _God, you're so fucking tight._ I should've let those guys at the bar take you. Fucking bitch."

He whimpered as the pendejo climaxed and slipped out of him. He felt so hollow and cold; he just wanted to sleep. Nausea rose up in him and he fought to keep the bile down.

Kurt removed the boxers from the dress pants and put it back on his toy. He smirked at the face pitched up in pain. "Let's put you to bed," he cooed in a kind voice. He took the shirt off and then carried the other man to the bed. He noticed the blood on Eddie's back as the younger wrestler turned away from him. "Tsk. I have half the mind to leave those scratches alone. You deserve it," he sighed, but he went to get the antiseptic cream anyway.

Eddie flinched from the stings as the cream was applied to the torn flesh. He felt sick, but he was too weak and exhausted to find the energy to throw up. When Kurt was done, the asshole came around the bed, carrying a pair of handcuffs. He stiffened, instinctually hiding his hands.

"I doubt you'd try anything stupid, but better safe than sorry," Kurt spoke, grabbing the wrists and cuffing them to the bedpost. He ran his hand through the ruffled brown hair and kissed the forehead daintily. "I love you," he purred.

Eddie didn't answer, trying not to recoil from the pendejo. The hand went down and pat his ass before the man walked to the kitchen. He sighed and gave a loose yank at the restraint. He shivered again and looked around for the blanket. The damn thing was still at the edge of the bed. He realized he hadn't eat anything for a couple days as his stomach gurgled loudly.

Kurt laughed and returned to the bed, climbing on the mattress. "Hungry, sweetie?"

Eddie tensed up when a finger danced across his hips. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Was my dick not enough to satisfy your appetite?"

The question was ominous, full of malicious intent, and Eddie's gut twisted in dread. "No. I just need food. That's all," he muttered quietly.

Kurt snorted in obvious disdain. "Naah. I think you only need a nice wank. You can't be hungry; you're too fat."

Eddie froze. A hand started to stroke him through his boxers and, to his terror, he could feel himself getting hard.

"See?" Kurt chuckled. He tugged the shorts down just enough so that the cock was free.

Eddie fidgeted, trying to get away from the hand relentlessly pumping him. His member was too tender and sore that any touch sent him into painful oversensitivity. "Stop, please stop!" he wailed.

Kurt smiled pleasantly and pecked the other man on the neck. He enjoyed the whimpers and gasps coming from his smaller friend. It was a beautiful sight at how the other man was a complete, twitching mess.

It took a while, but Eddie finally came. He laid limply on the mattress, panting harshly. His head was spinning and he felt faint. His body spasm slightly as Kurt gave another tug. He sobbed and curled up into a ball.

Kurt snickered softly and traced his fingers lightly around the inner thighs. "I supposed that this is enough for one night." He grabbed the hemlines of the boxers and tugged it up roughly, not bothering to be gentle or considerate of the other man's oversensitive state.

Eddie cried out in pain and curled up even tighter, a shudder racing through him. He never felt so drained in his entire life. He closed his eyes, desperate to escape from this, even for just a little while. Thankfully, it wasn't long until he fell into a dreamless slumber.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 07 - The Clarity of Pain

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie woke up, blinking blearily. He yawned and stretched, rolling over onto his back. He was still exhausted even though he slept for ten hours. He noticed that his right hand had been uncuffed and it was covered in a light bandage. He stared at it in sleepy confusion.

"Morning, love. I got you just the treat for your soreness," Kurt chirped out, carrying a couple of bottles over to the bed.

Eddie went rigid when his boxers were pulled down to his ankles. He tried to turn away, panicking when Kurt pinned his hips to the mattress.

"Relax. You'll thank me for this later," Kurt huffed out, lathering his hands in the soft cream.

Eddie turned his face away, whimpering quietly. Then he gasped when Kurt poured the cream on his tender cock. It felt so cool and nice, easing the soreness. Kurt was being incredibly gentle; there was none of the rough tugs and pulls like last night. He relaxed under the soothing touches.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Mmm?" he murmured.

"Has your ex-wife or anybody else ever touch you like this before?" Kurt questioned probingly.

Eddie frowned, looking at the other man in faint confusion. "What are you - ?" his reply was interrupted as Kurt went down on him and licked at the area between his crotch and entrance. He arched his back, moaning in pure pleasure.

Kurt nearly giggled with delight. It seemed like his fellow co-worker was a complete virgin in every shape and form in this type of love. He grinned when the other wrestler's cock began to harden. Time for the fun to begin. He continued licking the perineum and danced his fingers expertly across the skin, enjoying the way the muscles jumped under his light touches.

Eddie practically purred at another flicker of Kurt's tongue. He reached down to grab himself, but the bald man yanked his wrist away and pinned it above his head. He hissed and glared at the asshole.

"No touching yourself. We have to let the cream do its job. Besides your lovely cock belongs to me. You may only touch it if I say you can," Kurt said in a honey sweet voice. He moved up, pecking very spot before turning on the nipples to suck them.

Eddie squealed happily and unconsciously thrust his hips up against Kurt's, lost in complete lust.

Kurt smiled, nipping the smaller man lightly on the jawline. His free hand skimmed teasingly around the inner thighs, earning a twitch of the swollen erection and a loud moan. "This is what happens if you just lay back and let me do this. More pleasant is it not?" he cooed.

Eddie didn't comment on that, purring contentedly. Heavy disappointment crashed into him when Kurt stopped and got off the bed. "Come on, that's not fair," he whined.

"Don't worry. If you behave yourself, I'll let you come. No promises though," Kurt called out over his shoulder.

The blissful haze disappeared and Eddie stared uneasily at Kurt who came back with a string. He hastily clenched his knees, scrambling back up in a sitting position.

Kurt climbed back on the bed, grabbing the knees and squeezing until the other man reluctantly let him bring them down. He straddled the legs, rendering his friend unable to kick. He harrumphed at the flaccid member. "Shame," he sighed. He spat in his hand and worked stiffly at the flesh, smirking when it responded positively to his touches.

Eddie moaned, this time not in pleasure, but in pain. The bastard was right; despite the cool cream earlier, it was far too soon for this kind of attention. "St-Stop. Just stop it please. It hurts," he cried out, flinching when Kurt licked the underside.

Kurt ignored the pleas. Once the cock was fully erected, he wrapped the string around the base, pulling it away from the body. He then tied it tightly, making one loop between the balls and the shaft. He finished with a very tight knot. He grinned, knowing the erection wasn't going to wilt any time soon. He glanced at the boxers, pursuing his lips thoughtfully.

Eddie twisted and turned, desperate for some friction. Then everything became ten times worse as Kurt tucked his swollen member back in the boxers. He wailed and jerked around harder, yanking the restraints. There was a loud '_pop!_' as his shoulder became dislocated. He yelped and curled up in agony.

"Serve you right," Kurt snorted. He cuffed the other wrist. Hopefully the brat wouldn't do any more damage.

Eddie sagged against the headboard. His shoulder was screaming at him and his cock was rubbing painfully against the shorts. He glared hatefully at the bastard. He knew it was unwise to snap, he learnt that the hard way in the bathtub yesterday. But he didn't care anymore. He was drained and cold. He hadn't had a fucking thing to eat for three days, he had a damn hardon that wouldn't quit, and he was in constant pain. The fucking pendejo wouldn't cut him any slack and he was sick of it. "Fuck you! You're the fucking whore! Dickwad! Pendejo! I hope you get run over by a fucking bus, you stupid fucking piece of casa. Infiendo!" He shouted at the bald man, panting raggedly when he was finished.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder. The insolent runt's brown eyes were dark and glittering with pure hatred. He would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. "You should know better than that. You're acting childish," he growled.

Eddie snorted and looked away, his eyes prickling with tears as anger and pain washed over him. He saw something in his peripheral vision. He risked a glance and froze up when he realized that Kurt had a riding crop in one hand. Shit.

"Like any bad child, you need a good spanking. Turn over onto your stomach," Kurt ordered crisply, snapping his fingers.

Eddie shook his head, shrinking when Kurt grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. He cried out when the crop hit his exposed throat. Pain flared up from the sensitive skin and he tried to get Kurt off of him, but nothing was working.

"I said, turn on your fucking stomach or I'll break your damn neck, you bitch!" Kurt screamed.

Eddie flinched as spit landed on his face and hurriedly switched on his stomach. A pillow was placed under his groin so that his rear was up in the air. Sweat trickled down from his hairline. It had been years since he was spanked, he had forgotten what to expect. He shrieked when the crop hit him, hard and fast, repeatedly. He squirmed and buckled from the sharp agony springing up from the welts that were forming on his behind. Then his face was smashed into the mattress. A muffled yell escaped from him as he struggled to breathe. The callous grip on his hair was released and he raised his head up, gulping for air.

"Be still, you fucker."

He winced from the dark tone lining Kurt's voice. He didn't dare to look over his shoulder, instead focusing on the dull bedpost. He gritted his teeth, yelping from the slaps of the leather slamming against his ass and back. He could feel the blood oozing from the wounds. It stung. Kurt rolled him over until he was laying on his back. He bawled at the pain as the welts dug into the bed, irritating the skin. the pendejo's face was cold, the eyes hard and cruel while the mouth was in one straight line. His chin was grabbed and he was pushed forward so that their noses were nearly touching.

"Any more wisecracks from you, you bitch?" Kurt snarled, his nails digging in the hollows of the cheeks.

Eddie quickly shook his head, flinching as the other hand wrapped around his clothed erection. He went rigid when Kurt licked up one side of his face.

"Mmm….you're delicious," Kurt purred, going down farther until he reached the waistline of the boxers.

Eddie forgot how to breathe for a moment as panic overtook him in an iron grip. Tongue flickered out teasingly just below his belly button. He sobbed, his chest hitching. He just wanted this to wrapped this up so he can go back to sleep.

Kurt eventually relented, only because he couldn't risk the wounds becoming septic. He laid down next to Eddie who was shivering uncontrollably. "We need to do something about your rude mouth, but let's take care of the shoulder first. I'm going to call the doctor," he murmured, taking his cell phone out.

Eddie remained quiet. He never felt so cold before.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 08 - Examination

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie shifted on the hard, wooden chair in the waiting room. Kurt had promised to be back in an hour. He hoped the doc wouldn't take too long so that he can leave before the bastard returned. His name was called and he hurriedly stood up, following the nurse into the examination room.

The doctor came in, introducing himself as Philip Cray. He was a friendly man and he talked to his patient cheerfully. After the weight, height, and all the pre-appointment check-ups were taken care of, Cray led the other man back to the room. "Alright, so we got ourselves a dislocated shoulder, eh? How did that happen?"

"Practice," Eddie lied easily.

The doctor accepted the excuse. Most injuries that athletes suffered from stemmed from overuse or practice, so there was no reason why he shouldn't believe the patient.

After his shoulder was put back in place, Eddie stood up, ready to leave. The whole thing only took fifteen minutes and he was eager to get out.

"Hold on your horses. You're 36 right? Have you had your prostate exam yet?" Dr. Cray asked.

Eddie went still. "What?" he squeaked out.

The physician cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. This topic was never easy to discuss. "You're supposed to get one when you hit 35. I can set up a quick procedure, it only takes five minutes."

Eddie hesitated. He desperately wanted to leave, but at the same time, maybe the doctor could help him. "Okay," he murmured timidly.

"Great!" Cray clapped his hands. He beckoned to the table. "Drop your pants and have your back to me please."

Eddie froze, paralyzed with terror. "Wh-What? What are you going to do?" he choked out. "I'm going to insert just one finger in your rectum to feel around the prostate to make sure that there are no abnormal masses that could indicate a tumor or polyps," the doc explained gently. "It's going to feel uncomfortable, but it only takes a few minutes and I'll be done."

A panic attack bubbled up in Eddie, but he squashed it down. He knew he needed to have the wounds looked at. He leaned over the table, planting his groin squarely against the metallic desk. He reluctantly pulled his pants down to his knees. A high-pitched yelp escaped from his lips when his cheeks were pried apart. His hands curled up into fists and he buried his face in the cold table.

Dr. Cray could barely contain his gasp of shock when he came across the lacerations and welts inside the entrance. No wonder the patient was petrified when he explained the procedure. He didn't dare to go any further when the other man whimpered. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "I-I'm going to have to ask you a few questions," he finally spoke, pulling the pants back up.

Eddie blinked, looking up. It was over that fast? He turned around, surprised to see a grave expression on the doc's friendly face. "You didn't find anything bad, did you?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Tumor-wise? No. Honestly, I won't be able to say for sure at the moment because I can't go past the injuries," Cray sighed.

Eddie's face flushed red with shame. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be. Do you want to stand or sit?"

He became puzzled, but he sat back down on the table, ignoring the the way his boxers clung to him.

The practitioner scooted closer. "There's no easy way to start so I'll just cut to the chase. After what I saw, I have to ask this. Were you raped?"

Eddie's mouth went dry. He still hadn't acknowledged it. He gave a shaky laugh. "I-I don't know," he stammered, "he s-said I had it coming."

"Did you say no at one point? Did you fight him when he forced himself onto you?"

He looked down, studying his feet. "Y-Yes, but – "

"Then it's rape. It doesn't matter if you 'had it coming' or not. If you did not give that person consent, it was rape," Dr. Cray interrupted kindly. His heart broke at the patient's confusion. It was startling clear to him that the shorter man didn't believe it was a sexual assault. There weren't very many reports on male rapes compared to the female ones so the psychological impact must have been devastating. "No matter what the attacker made you think, it wasn't your fault," he said softly.

Eddie squirmed. He wanted to believe that it wasn't his fault. He honestly did, but if that was true, then why was Kurt being so cruel to him? He had to had done something for this to happen.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else? Like maybe your privates?"

The gentle question caused him to stiffen. The silence seemed to be sufficient enough an answer.

"May I look? I just want to make sure that nothing is wrong. If I need to touch, I'll ask," the physician murmured.

"It's just sore, that's all. I'm sure it's fine," Eddie muttered a little too quickly.

"Just a 5-second look, that's all I ask. I'll be quick," the medical professional promised.

Eddie looked away, biting down on his lower lip nervously. He gently eased himself out of the shorts, wincing from the tenderness.

The professionalism was back, but Cray was appalled at how raw the penis was and there were several distinct indentations in the flesh. "May I lifted it up to take a quick peek underneath?" he asked carefully.

Eddie gave a jerky nod, staring at the ceiling. He just wanted to get this over with.

The doctor quickly wrapped up the examination and gestured his patient to put the pants back on. "I'm going to prescribe some cream to help with the wounds in your rectum. You could take a cold bath to ease the soreness."

"Okay," Eddie murmured quietly. He was handed a crisp business card.

"If you feel sick or if you want to talk to me about anything at all, just give me a call," Cray spoke gently, offering a warm smile.

Eddie gave a grateful nod and left, folding the card into his pocket.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 09: Delusions

**OoOo**

_~ March 11, 2004 ~ _

* * *

Eddie flinched when he heard the door slammed shut and feet stomping towards the room. He hid under the covers, trembling. This can't be good.

Sure enough, Kurt stormed in and yanked the blanket off. "Care to explain to me why the fuck I got a call to pick up Rectum Cream and antibiotics for you?!" He roared.

Eddie curled up in a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Don't know what I'm talking about – look here you little shit," Kurt snarled, gripping his co-worker's hair and twisting the head back.

Eddie squeaked at the pain, then Kurt quickly let him go.

"I'm sorry. I understand you're probably still sore from last week, but you did deserve it," Kurt whispered quietly in a sickening sweet voice. "If you need medicine, you should have told me and I would have gotten it for you."

Eddie swallowed uneasily, looking at Kurt's soft blue eyes. A hand ran through his hair, tickling the skin.

"Did this doctor touch your dick?"

The question was calmly asked, but knowing Kurt's bipolar mood swings, Eddie wasn't sure how to answer. He decided he might as well tell the truth. "Yes."

Kurt took in a deep breath, an eyebrow twitching ominously. "And you let him?"

Eddie winced as the hand in his hair tightened. "I-It was part of the procedure. It was only for like five seconds, I swear."

Kurt rubbed his forehead in frustration. Then he pulled the boxers to the knees.

Eddie stiffened when a hand caressed his member. It wasn't as sore as it was last week, but it was still fairly raw and he preferred it not to be touched.

"I don't give two shits if it hurt. Neither you nor anyone else are allowed to touch this cock," Kurt growled, giving a painful squeeze. "It's mine. You need to learn that."

Eddie shivered, not looking at Kurt. He felt queasy at another light stroke then Kurt spread his legs, kneeling between them. He choked on a whimper as a finger traced around the opening. "N-No," he pleaded, cringing when the digit went in. He became rigid when the finger came across the stitches. Oh crap.

"What the actual fuck?"

He flinched. He had gone back to the doctor a couple of days ago to get the injuries treated.

"I give you freedom to go wherever you want to go so long as you're back by 4:00 PM and this is how you thank me? You fucking whore!" Kurt snapped, his gentle grip on the cock turning into a claw-like vise.

Eddie cried out and dug his hips in the mattress. "I-If he hadn't sti-stitched them up. _Agh._ There would have been an in-infection," he stuttered, tears streaking down his face.

Kurt closed his eyes. He knew the doctor was only taking care of his co-worker, but he couldn't help the anger at the fact that any hands beside his own had been intimate with his pet.

Eddie watched Kurt carefully, not sure what the pendejo was going to do.

Kurt became cheerful again. "I'm going to call my good friend over. We're going to watch a basketball game. You stay here and be quiet. I love you," he quipped, kissing his friend on the cheek and leaving the bedroom.

The room was shrouded in darkness again. Eddie laid his head back on the pillow, trying to slow down his breathing. He waited until he was sure the bald man wasn't coming back before he pulled out his cell phone from underneath the pillow. Perfect timing as someone started to call him. Chris! He felt a spark of happiness at the caller I.D. He quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey man! It's been a week. Want to hang?" The Canadian asked cheerfully.

Eddie glanced at the clock. It was a little after 6:00 PM. "I'll ask Kurt, maybe he cancelled his plans with me," he replied.

"You mean beg him."

He flinched at the sad, tired tone in Chris's voice. "I'll call you back later when I get an answer," he murmured and hung up, hiding the phone. "Kurt?" He called out.

"What?!" Kurt snapped, opening the door and leaning against the wall.

Eddie licked his lips nervously. "I know it's late, but Rey wants to hang out. Can I go, please?" he asked.

Kurt crossed his arms. "It's after curfew and you let another man touch you…."

Eddie sucked his breath in between his teeth. '_Don't snap, don't snap_' he waited until he calmed down a bit before trying again. "Please?"

The older man sighed. "Fine. You have been on surprisingly good behavior lately. You can spend the night over there too as long as you're back before 2:30 PM."

Eddie beamed. "Really?" he squeaked happily.

Kurt nodded, going over to the bed.

Eddie froze when Kurt knelt between his thighs, mouth sucking his flaccid cock. He whimpered and tried to twist his hips away. '_No. NO. Not this_.'

Kurt growled and pinned the brat's hips, preventing further movements. He continued sucking and slurping up the cock. It was quite delicious, just the right amount of salt.

Eddie shivered. Despite the wetness and all, he wasn't getting hard anytime soon. A large lump formed in his throat and everything tasted bitter. Then hands replaced the mouth and lips covered his own and he fought hard to not gag.

Kurt pulled away when a fist slammed into his face. Anger washed over him. "You fucking asshole," he snarled, delivering his own punch.

Eddie cried out, his voice tight with anguish. Then fingers curled in his hair and yanked. He looked at Kurt, his eyes stinging with tears.

"Shut up, you're too whiny."

He averted his eyes, biting down on his tongue at another pull.

Kurt smirked and moved in so that he was nestled firmly between the smaller wrestler's legs.

Eddie whined and twisted away, scrabbling until he was in a half-sitting position. "No! Get away from me!" he spat out. Adrenaline, panic, and terror threatened to wash over him; he couldn't stop hyperventilating. He jerked backwards against the headboard when Kurt touched him again.

"Silly fool. What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Kurt snickered, his free hand going down, fingers breaching in.

Eddie arched his back slightly, gasping. He knew he should try and relax, to spare himself what pain he could. That was the most logical thing to do and yet his body quivered with tension; his instincts screaming at him to _fight_. The bastard was moving too fast. He became acutely aware of the obscene angle at which his legs were splayed. Shame shrouded him in a filthy embrace. A harsh tug caused him to keen and he blushed, embarrassed at how easily the pendejo was able to get a reaction out of him like this.

Kurt sped up his movements and quickly brought his co-worker to climax. He wiped his hands on the shaking belly and walked to the bathroom, washing his hands thoroughly. He returned to the room and he was about to check his calendar when something shiny caught his eyes. It was a cell phone laying on the floor next to the bed. He quickly recognized the blue flip phone that belonged to his friend. He let out a deep sigh, rage burning like charcoals in his chest.

Eddie's stomach lurched when the mattress dipped. He'd been hoping that he'd be left alone.

"Explain to me what your phone is doing on the floor. I thought I told you to leave it in my suitcase at all times," Kurt murmured.

The dark snarl caused Eddie to jump. A hand started trailing down his abdomen. _Shit_. "I-I don't understand?" he stammered, beginning to panic; his member still hurt from the forced stroking earlier.

Kurt smirked at the blatant lie. "Don't play cute with me, brat. Answer the question," he purred, gripping the short hair.

Eddie flinched from the pain shooting up as his hair was being pulled. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep it!" he blurted out.

Kurt paused, relaxing his grip. He smiled softly. "Shh. I don't mean to hurt you, sweetie. It's just that I don't like it when you misbehave like that," he shushed quietly.

Eddie had to fight with himself to not outright scream or jerk away when he felt hot fingers trailing down his legs. The room had gone from freezing cold to searing hot, and he screwed his eyes shut for a brief moment, trying to calm down. '_No. No. Please make this stop. Make this stop_.' He swallowed thickly, not paying attention to the bitter bile in the back of his throat. He desperately tried to ignore the lingering hand on his inner thighs as his mind scrambled for words. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm n-not trying to disobey. It's just that -" his voice heightened in pitch when Kurt grasped his limp cock and began stroking it again, completely ignoring him. It hadn't even been a full ten minutes since he'd been forcibly brought to release and it felt like fire. It _hurt_. "T-This isn't right! What about Lita?!" he half-screeched, hoping the mention of Kurt's girlfriend would make this stop. The bald wrestler merely flashed him an overbearing smile and gave his member a playful tug before bending down to whisper in his ear, warming the already flushed skin.

"She needn't know," Kurt purred, "Besides, I'm going to break up with her soon. I don't need her now that I have you." He focused his attention back to the other man's groin, placing his hands between the trembling legs to spread them even further apart.

Eddie bit back a sob. It's suffocating in this oven - this nightmare. He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of Kurt's 'love' again. His skin felt hot and cold at the same time. "I-I'm. I. If you're my friend, why are you hurting me? Friends don't hurt each other," he gasped out, his voice shaky.

"Do you not listen? I'm not hurting you. You just need to be shown the way and how to behave," Kurt replied, taking hold of the cock again.

Eddie flinched from the contact. "I'm sorry if I didn't follow your rules, but it wasn't on p-purpose. I swear. Please. I'm going to be late. Rey's going to be worried and I -"

_THWACK _

He was cut off by a stinging slap and he fell sideway with a shocked yelp, instantly regretting his words. He didn't have time to recover before Kurt's palm found his cheek again.

"REY?!"

The voice was uproarious and angry in Eddie's ears and he flinched when the name was screamed in his face. He gasped and widened his eyes as Kurt grabbed his hair again and yanked his head backwards so that his neck was bent at an uncomfortable angle.

Kurt's face was twisted into an expression of pure rage, his teeth bared and his eyes narrowed in icy blue slits on his breathless face. "Here I am, trying my damndest to love you, and you -" He shook his co-worker harshly by the hair.

Eddie scrunched his face up in pain as he was dragged up close to the man, spit flying in his face as Kurt continued to yell.

"-you can't think of anything else but your damned self!"

Eddie tensed as Kurt's fist was drawn back and his head hit the headboard with a dull thud when the pendejo struck him again.

"Do you take me for a fool?!"

Eddie shook his head weakly - as much as he could managed with Kurt's hold on his hair - and swallowed a pitiful cry before it could escape his trembling lips. This was not the reaction he was hoping for. _'Say something. Make him stop. You have to make this stop before he ra-use you again.'_ "I never -"

_THWACK_

His head whipped to the side with another vicious backhand and coppery taste filled his mouth from where his teeth had mashed against his lips. He was hauled back up by the iron grip in his air once more and he couldn't stop himself from whimpering.

"Don't be coy with me!"

_SLAP_

"Stop acting as if this isn't what you want!"

_ THWACK_

"Did you not take pleasure in teasing me? - flaunting me your body and making me melt with your voice -"

_ SLAP_

"-only to refuse my advances!?"

Eddie had no way of answering or of defending himself as he was punched again and again. He couldn't see straight when he opened his eyes, the room spinning wildly and Kurt's face blurred into multiple copies. The shouting suddenly sounded distant and far away in his ears.

"YOU MADE ME DO THIS!"

He was shaken violently again and his neck screamed in pain at the whiplash motions. Suddenly Kurt was on top of him, crushing him on the bed with one hand still buried in his hair and the other splayed out on his hip.

"Were all those moments when you and I walked around backstage and the moments we shared privately just you being a whore?! Do you not care about anyone but yourself?!" Kurt's voice was accusing and full of hurt.

Eddie couldn't do anything but shake his head in denial. The hand in his hair moved down to cup his stinging cheek and he shied away as a hot, wet tongue licked his ear. The man above him exhaled sharply and grabbed his jaw, nails digging harshly into the skin. He could feel the other wrestler's growing erection pressing itself against his stomach through the sweatpants. The thought that Kurt was enjoying this - getting off on his misery - made him want to throw up.

Kurt's arousal carried on into his voice, making it slightly husky and breathless. "Oh yes, I bet you had a good laugh, strutting about, displaying yourself … knowing I'd spent every moment thinking about you, thinking about us. Have you any idea -" he paused a moment to catch his breath.

Eddie dared to squint his eyes open and peeked at the bald man. He realized with shock that Kurt was actually crying, tears sliding down the infuriated face.

"-any idea how you're torturing me?! How you're hurting me at this very second with your defiance? And you have the audacity to ask me to stop -"

The words were spat in his face and Eddie tried frantically pulling away from the outburst, but Kut's grip on him was unyielding and he was forced to stay put as the bald wrestler's rage reached new peaks.

"-When you're the one who initiated this?! When you're the one asking this?! I can see it in your face, you need this. Who else is to teach you about love and passion but I?"

Eddie was at loss for words. He had no memory of flirting with Kurt or acting improperly. Their friendship was always sacred to him and he never recalled a moment in which he had hurt the man, and the idea that Kurt had somehow thought of it differently - had wanted to do something like this to him for a long time - made him sick to the core. "I've never - Kurt you have to believe me - I would never take you for a fool or hurt you. If I somehow made you believed that I want something more than friendship, then I'm sorry. I really am, but I don't want this. Please, stop. Let me go. You're not well," he finally managed to speak, hating how small and timid his voice was. He looked directly into the blue eyes, hoping he didn't look as terrified and pathetic as he felt, "I can help you. You could talk to a-a therapist or somebody, but you have to stop this. You're scaring me. You're _hurting_ me, please -"

"NO!"

Eddie's pleading fell on deaf ears and he whined as he was slammed against the bedpost.

"I've had enough of your excuses! You will learn to not talk back to me or speak to me in such foul language, or I promise you will regret it."

Kurt's breath was hot on his skin and he jerked slightly when the tongue darted out and licked at the spot where his shoulder joined his neck, trailing down to the collarbone. Eddie stiffened in both fear and anticipation as teeth grazed over his flesh.

"You will learn to just whom you belong to and you will stop defying me, or so help me god .." Kurt nibbled at the skin as he hissed out the words.

Eddie felt the frayed nerves in his abused neck tensed at the sensation. He was still disoriented from the slaps and punches that was dealt out on him; he could do little but gasp and whine when Kurt suddenly bit down. The pain was sharp and instantaneous, and he shrieked when the teeth ebbed themselves deeper in the skin. He swore he could smell the blood trickling down from the broken flesh as Kurt pulled him closer - tasted it in his mouth where he had bit down on his lip - he couldn't see, but he knew it was all over the bed. The housekeeping was going to throw a huge fit, he thought hysterically. It felt like the pendejo had taken a big chunk out of him, and he cried and squirmed in his restraints when the other wrestler suckled on the wound, lapping up the blood and lightly kissing the torn skin. Eddie tried wrenching his head away, but Kurt's grip on the other side of his neck tightened. Then the other hand hovered over the bleeding mark and squeezed it.

Kurt leaned back slightly, admiring his work. The right side of his co-worker's neck was an absolute mess and he felt his cock twitched excitedly in his pants.

Eddie flinched when Kurt thrust against him; the hardness poking against his hip. '_No. No. No_.' Another whimper slipped out of him. "NO! Please don't do this! Please -" his protest was cut off as Kurt's hand covered his mouth. It had barely been a day since Kurt last had sex with him and he didn't want to go through another violent parody of love.

"If you don't struggle, then it won't hurt as much," Kurt huffed out, lifting the legs and placing his cock in the entrance.

Eddie recoiled away when he felt Kurt pushing through inside him. A shrill, muffled scream tore out of him when Kurt thrust deeper until the man was completely inside. The pain wasn't as sharp as it was compared to the first few times Kurt used him (_he'd lost count after the tenth time_), but he still felt all the more violated. A tight, cold knot tightened in his stomach. He closed his eyes, desperate to block this out; that if he didn't see this, then it wasn't happening - that Kurt was hurting him _again_ - and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Kurt noticed that his friend was about to pass out. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me," he snapped, slapping the face again.

Eddie jumped, his cheek stinging. "Just get it over with," he mumbled. God, he never felt so tired before. Then he winced as nails dug into his hips, creating new bruises in his abused skin.

"Oh, no. I plan to drag this out. If you still want to go to your silly little friend's place, then you'll keep your stupid mouth shut," Kurt hissed, thrusting in and out of the smaller man ever so slowly.

Eddie gasped. This new pain was worse. He bit down on a whimper when Kurt pushed all the way in again and went still. It took him a second to realized that the pendejo was still buried inside of him. He shivered, the reality of the situation crashing into him.

"Don't act like you don't want this. Stop making me out like I'm the bad guy. You've been asking for this. I'm just nice enough to fulfill it," Kurt snarled.

Eddie flinched from the hateful tone. He shook his head, his cheeks wet with tears. No, he didn't want this. Never once did he thought about being with Kurt like this. But he couldn't make the man see that. His breath hitched in a sob. He could practically feel the stitches tearing as Kurt shoved into him again, each movement agonizingly slow. His body was like a coiled spring, tensing at every thrust the other wrestler made. He cried out as his knees were spread even further apart until they were flat on the bed. His hips were on fire; he simply wasn't this flexible. The constant grunting continually assaulted his ears. He just wanted to go to Chris. That was all he wanted.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 10 - Thin Ice

**OoOo**

* * *

Chris paced back and forth in his hotel room anxiously. It had been over ten minutes since Eddie had called him back and the voice on the other end was awfully shaky. There was a loud knock on the door. He snapped out of his frantic worrying and raced over to open it. Much to his relief, his best friend was here. But relief faded into worry when he noticed the bruised wrists and the overall exhausted look on the smaller man. The guy was pale and trembling slightly, whether from the cold or something else Chris couldn't tell. The usually bright, sparkly eyes were dull. Benoit quickly took his friend in. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked anxiously, desperate to help.

Eddie didn't answer the question. Images kept flashing through his mind; it felt like he was still in that bedroom with Kurt …. He shivered and inhaled sharply. "Can I use the bathroom? Please?" he mumbled.

Chris nodded, sensing the other man was on the verge of sobbing, and directed the wrestler to the bathroom a few steps away.

Eddie went in and quickly locked the door. He glanced in the mirror; his face was ashened with a few, distinct marks from where the nails had dug in his jaw. He swallowed thickly and lifted his shirt up. With the exception of a dark, purple bruise that splotched around his ribcage, his abdomen and torso remained free of marks. He bowed his head, gritting his teeth. He knew he needed to check underneath his sweatpants. With a quivering breath, he gently pried the elastic band away from his waist. Red ugly scratches and dark bruises covered his hips, reaching over to his lower back. Kurt's words echoed in his mind and a strangled whimper escaped. He quickly clamped his mouth shut. Shit. He fervently hoped that Chris didn't hear that. He rubbed his neck absently and winced when he came across the bite mark, fingers brushing over the ragged flesh. He had forgotten about the damned hickey. He shuddered, goosebumps popping out across his arms; he didn't think that Kurt would be so vicious earlier. He pulled the collar of the jacket up, hoping Benoit wouldn't see it. Doubt fell over him; maybe Kurt was right. Maybe he really did deserve this.

"You okay in there?"

Benoit's worried voice jolted him out of the misery shroud. He quickly fixed his clothes. He hesitated and flushed the toilet before stepping out of the bathroom. "Sorry! Must have been something I ate," he murmured, his tone falsely bright. The look on the Canadian's face told him that his lie wasn't believed. His smile faded and he looked down, chewing on the inside of his cheeks.

Chris sighed, shaking his head sadly. He moved in and grabbed his friend in a tight hug.

Eddie stood still. He wasn't expecting this. His hands remained limp down his sides.

Chris nearly cried at the lack of response. It was as if the smaller man didn't know how to react. "You're safe here," he murmured softly, brushing the short hair, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Eddie squirmed, feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you want to go sit on the couch?" Benoit asked gently.

Eddie nodded quickly and pulled away from the Canadian, grateful that the man let him out of the hug. He walked stiffly over to the couch, sitting down on the cushions and bringing his knees up to his chest. He couldn't stop shaking; he can't get the flashbacks out of his mind still. Strong arms wrapped around him as Chris pulled him into another hug. He forced himself to stay still and let the Canadian's warmth enveloped his cold body. He shivered a bit, burying his face in Chris's shoulder.

Benoit slowly rocked back and forth, trying desperately to offer comfort. Gradually, Eddie relaxed in his embrace, sagging into his arms. He spotted the blood that was on his friend's neck. He stiffened, fury washing over him. If Kurt was responsible for that bite...

Eddie was about to fall asleep when Chris pushed him slightly back.

"What happened to your neck?"

The question caught Eddie off guard. "What are you talking about .." his reply faded away when he looked down and realized that his jacket collar had come down. He went rigid. "I-I don't remember. I'm sorry," he muttered, racking his brain for a believable lie.

Benoit sighed, taking Eddie's wrists in his hands. He felt hopeless, not understanding why his dear friend wouldn't tell him the truth. "We've known each other for over twelve years. You can tell me anything. I know Kurt isn't treating you right. Please, let me help you," he said in a soft, pleading voice.

Eddie shifted a bit, looking down shyly. "Nothing happened. Everything's fine," he mumbled.

Chris sighed and leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. "I can help,"

Eddie shook his head stubbornly. "There's nothing to help. Nothing happened," he insisted.

"Eddie. Stop lying. I know _something_ happened," Benoit persisted.

Eddie jerked, staring at Chris in wariness.

"I'm not blind or stupid. I've seen the way you react whenever Kurt is near you."

Eddie started to stammer when Chris hugged him again. He blinked back tears, biting down on his lips.

"I'm sorry. I wish I can help. Why can't you tell me what's really going on?" Chris whispered, hugging his friend tighter.

"Nothing happened," Eddie protested, his breaths ruffling Chris's collar.

"I won't let him lay another hand on you again," Benoit growled.

Eddie let out an uneasy laugh. "Don't make promises you can't keep, ese, besides he leaves me alone sometimes."

Benoit's face paled at that. "Sometimes?"

Eddie froze. Shit, he said that out loud? "Ah. Sorry. Forget I said that," he replied hastily.

Chris closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. "What do you mean he leaves you alone sometimes?" he repeated, horrified. There was no way he was letting this go.

Eddie flinched. "It's my fault. I deserved it," he mumbled. Kurt had told him that so many times that he had simply begun to believe it. It had to be true, right?

A tear slid down Chris's cheek. Why would the smaller man think like that? "No. No you don't deserve it," he snapped, running his hand through Eddie's hair.

Eddie frowned in confusion. "If it's not my fault, then why does he keep doing it?" he asked.

Benoit's heart broke at those words. "Oh, Eddie," he breathed sadly, "Kurt is just an asshole. You don't deserve anything that bastard does to you."

Eddie didn't comment on that. He nuzzled against Benoit. He couldn't help it; the Canadian was so warm, it felt nice to his chilled skin.

Benoit pecked his friend on the cheek lightly. "Are you tired?"

Eddie nodded, already starting to doze off in the comforts of Chris's arms.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed? I can hang out on the couch."

Eddie grabbed Benoit's wrist. "Can you sleep with me? Please? I don't want to be alone," he asked in almost a pleading voice.

"Of course, anything you want," Chris replied back gently.

Eddie started to stand up, but his legs gave out. He was too tired and worn out. Then Benoit picked him up and carried him to the bed. He snuggled underneath the covers.

Chris got under the blanket as well. Eddie shifted closer to him, hugging his arm. It hit him that the younger wrestler probably didn't receive any physical comfort from Kurt. He turned on his side, careful not to dislodge Eddie's grip on his arm. Once he got into a more comfortable position, he pulled his friend closer so that they were cuddling.

Eddie stretched briefly before curling back up against Benoit. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Any time," Chris murmured quietly. He can't help but smile; Eddie dozing had to be the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

It wasn't long before they were in both deep sleep.

* * *

**OoOo**

The sun filtered in the room, warming up the floor with its golden rays.

Eddie woke up with a yawn. He blinked away the sleepiness. He looked up groggily and realized Chris was watching him with a soft smile.

"Slept well?" Benoit asked kindly.

Eddie nodded, blushing a little. He wasn't used to this kind of attention. An arm was draped over his waist. The touch didn't feel lecherous or disgusting. It actually felt quite nice. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after 12:00," Benoit answered, amusement on his face. "You slept for a while."

Eddie ducked his head under Chris's other arm, feeling embarrassed. "Ah. Sorry. I-I didn't mean to oversleep."

Benoit frowned. Why on earth would the other man apologize for something so seemingly meaningless as sleeping in? The question was quickly answered as he felt Eddie tensed up, as if the smaller wrestler was expecting an outburst. Chris took in a deep breath. Kurt really was pushing it.

A gentle hand rummaged through his hair, tickling him. Eddie glanced up. There was nothing but warmth and kindness on the Canadian's face.

"You're fine," Benoit whispered soothingly. He can't get over how soft Eddie's hair was.

Eddie rested his cheek on the nape of Chris's neck, starting to get drowsy again. He felt like he hadn't slept for weeks.

Benoit pressed his lips lightly against his friend's forehead. The smaller man looked so frail and vulnerable.

Eddie hesitated then he tilted his face up to plant a kiss on Chris's cheek.

Benoit blinked in surprise and looked down. His friend was slightly pink in the face. He smiled.

Eddie felt confused. He didn't know why he wanted to kiss the Canadian.

Chris massaged the back of Eddie's neck and earned a quiet moan.

Eddie practically swooned. He climbed on top of Chris.

"What are you doing – ?" Benoit's question was cut off as Eddie kissed him firmly. He stilled; he never realized how soft the younger man's lips were. He returned the affections easily, taking care not to push back too hard. He ran his hands down Eddie's side, curving around the slim hips.

Eddie flinched at the touch, breaking off the kiss and retreating away to a corner of the bed.

Chris blinked. Did he do something wrong? The distressed look on his dear friend's face worried him. "What's the matter?"

Eddie froze up when the Canadian crawled closer to him. He whimpered, starting to tremble. _No. Not this._

The sound stopped Benoit. What on earth was going on? "Are you okay? Did I do something that I shouldn't have?" he asked, feeling helpless.

Eddie didn't meet the other man's eyes, shivering. "I-I better get going," he mumbled, getting up.

Chris's shoulders sank. He didn't understand why his friend was so panicky, but he didn't argue. The last thing he wanted was to force the other man to stay. "Okay. I'm sorry," he apologized, offering his hand.

Eddie just glanced at the Canadian, unsure if he should take it or not. There was no anger from the other wrestler, only concern and kindness. He bit down on his lip and gingerly shook the hand. "I-It's okay," he muttered and left.

Chris laid back on the bed, feeling guilty. He couldn't help but feel responsible for the frightened response.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 11 - Consequences

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie slipped back in the hotel room, looking around nervously. He tiptoed to the bedroom, closing the door shut. Nobody seemed to be home. Thank God.

Then a shadow rose from the bed and the lights flickered on. It was Kurt who was glaring at the smaller wrestler. "I called Rey and there was never any plans between you guys," he snarled, stalking towards his co-worker, "Did you honestly think you would get away with lying to me, you brat?!"

Eddie stumbled backwards, hitting the wall. Kurt leaned in, pressing a knee between his thighs. He stood up on his toes, whimpering from the uncomfortable pressure.

Kurt could smell a sweet scent as the cologne tickled his nose and he saw the swollen lips that weren't there yesterday. "You fucker. You just had to go to another man. Damn whore, I bet it was Benoit," he growled.

Eddie recoiled when Kurt slapped him hard across the cheek. "Nothing happened!" he protested.

"STOP LYING!" Kurt hollered, spinning Eddie around and slamming the younger man up against the wall. "The problem with you is that your ass is too tight. That's why people want you. So let's stretch it out," he hissed, yanking the pants down.

Eddie cried out, scrambling up the wall. His legs buckled when Kurt rammed another knee between them, hitting him squarely in the groin. He sagged, tears starting to slide down his cheeks. Kurt dragged him across the room, throwing him onto the bed. He tried to curl up, but his ankles were jerked down and he was rolled over on his back.

"You're going to be looking at me the whole time."

Eddie cringed and looked away, unable to bear the cold gaze burning on him.

Kurt growled angrily and grabbed the chin, forcing his co-worker to look at him. "Stop misbehaving. You lie, you go behind my back, and cheat because you can't keep your damn legs close. Fucking whore," he snapped out.

Eddie winced when his legs were spread wide apart to the point his hips were burning. A shriek ripped out of his throat as several fingers thrust into him without any preparations. Then a hand clamped down on his mouth.

"Shut up. There's more to come. Look at you – we barely started and you're already acting like a little bitch," Kurt huffed out, adding another digit.

A shrill, muffled scream rose out of Eddie and he arched his back as pain overwhelmed his senses, setting fire on his nerves. More tears spilled down his face when he realized that Kurt's whole hand was practically inside of him. He hiccupped, his raw throat protesting at the movements.

Then Kurt took his hand out and admired his handiwork. The rim was red and swollen. He'll work on that area later. He glanced at the clock, smiling; they still had a couple of hours before they had to leave to catch their flight.

Eddie's legs slowly fell back on the bed when Kurt's grip on them slackened. His hands constantly curled in and out of fists as icy pain steadily crept up from deep within. He whined as Kurt dragged a finger lazily across his chest; it felt like his skin was on constant fire.

"So you've been sober for, what, about three years now?" Kurt drawled.

Eddie went deathly still, staring at Kurt with wide, frightened eyes. Surely the man didn't mean . . . ?

Kurt took a bottle of Vodka out of the grocery bag, opening it.

Eddie trembled, starting to crawl away, but a firm grip on his throat kept him pinned. "N-No," his voice cracked as terror and disbelief took over him.

Kurt smirked in mild amusement. He was merely yanking the smaller man's chain. He would never do anything to sabotage his friend's hard-fought battle for sobriety.

Eddie howled in agony when Kurt pushed a hand back in him. "Get it out, please, get it out. It hurts," he sobbed, placing his hands on the bald man's chest in attempt to appeal to his former friend.

Kurt snorted impatiently, pulling out, and grabbed two pairs of handcuffs. He was growing weary of the crying.

Eddie struggled weakly, but his wrists were eventually cuffed to the bedpost again and a ball gag was shoved in his mouth. He choked, trying to find room to breathe. He was becoming more and more hysterical when Kurt squeezed his member painfully. He let out a gurgled cry of protest, thrashing around and buckling in desperation to get the bastard off.

Kurt rolled his eyes in exasperation and pinned the brat's hips down. "Shh. I know it's uncomfortable, but it's your own fault for whoring around on me," he hushed, taking his pants off and lining himself up.

Eddie sighed in relief when the pressure was removed. Relief evaporated in a wretched scream when Kurt rammed into him, each movement causing aches and pangs in his already-distressed body.

Kurt's thrusts were so rough that he was constantly pushing his co-worker's body up against the headboard, the whole bed shaking. He took care to specifically avoid hitting the prostate. The brat didn't deserve pleasure for cheating on him.

Eddie's arms shook at a brutal thrust, he covered his face with his elbows. It hurt. He should have stayed here instead of going to Benoit's place. The bald man was absolutely furious at him. His chest hitched in leu of another sob. This had to be his fault; he did something wrong, again.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 12 - A Forced Goodbye

**OoOo**

* * *

_~ March 18, 2004 ~_

Benoit stared out of the window. He was honestly worried. He went to the airport last week to try and talk to Eddie. He never got the chance to speak to his friend. He remembered Kurt hovering possessively over the smaller man. Judging by the bald wrestler's angry face and Eddie's terrified one, Kurt must have done something. Chris didn't even want to know what the snobbish bastard did. Chris sighed, pinching his nose anxiously. Then he spotted Kurt walking down the hall in the SmackDown! building. The week's taping was a few days ago, but the arena still stood for the time being. "You asshole," he snarled, walking to Kurt and shoving the bastard.

Kurt jolted in surprise, recognizing his former tag team partner. "Hey! You mad at me or something?" he chuckled good-naturedly.

Benoit fumed. He punched the smug jerk in the face hard enough to break the nose.

Kurt yelped, staggering backwards and clutching his bleeding nose. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he sputtered.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with YOU?! Why are you being such an abusive prick to Eddie? He had done nothing to you!" Chris fired back, his fists trembling in rage.

Kurt cursed inwardly. Of course Eddie blabbed to Benoit. He was going to teach his toy to be quiet. "Oh? Come on. Don't tell me you never imagine fucking that tight body," he purred maliciously, weaving around Chris.

Benoit stiffened. He would be lying if he said he didn't find his friend attractive, especially with one of Eddie's megawatt killer smiles. He shook his head angrily; now was not the time to daydream.

"Anyway, if you ever try to tell anybody, if you even try to talk to or so much as look at him, I will break him. That's a promise. He's already close to the edge as it is. You wouldn't want me pushing him over that now do you?" Kurt continued.

Benoit paled. "You're saying that I have to avoid him?" he choked out.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm saying you can do what you what, but your actions will have consequences," he murmured.

Chris remained silent, horror engulfing him.

Kurt grinned, patting the Canadian on the shoulder and left.

Chris wandered around bleakly, his head spinning in shock.

"Chris? What are you doing here, holmes?"

He froze at the voice. He looked around panicky, but Kurt was nowhere in sight. He sighed in relief and turned around. Eddie was bounding over to him, smiling brightly. The smaller man seemed to have forgiven him from the incident back at his room. "I was actually looking for you," he quipped.

Eddie cocked his head slightly to the side, looking confused.

Chris gritted his teeth, angry at himself. "I don't think we should see each other anymore. We probably shouldn't talk either," he spat out. He felt horrible at the dismayed expression on his best friend's face. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Eddie flinched, taking a step back. "If this is about what happened last week, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," he stammered.

Benoit almost broke down at those words. The smaller man looked so hurt and lost that he was about to go over and hug Eddie, but then Kurt's warning echoed in his mind. He forced himself to stay still; he knew the bastard would carry out the threat.

Eddie bowed his head, fighting back the tears. "Pl-Please don't leave," he whispered in a broken, slightly shaky voice.

Benoit screwed his eyes shut, feeling himself die a little on the inside. "I'm so sorry. Goodbye," he murmured, turning around and leaving his friend behind.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 13 - Despair

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie followed Kurt back to their hotel room. His face was downcast and his feet dragged as he walked over to lie down on the bed. He already knew what was coming next.

Sure enough, Kurt climbed on the mattress, arms draping over his co-worker's waist and pulling the smaller man closer. "You've been awfully quiet today, love. Is something on your mind?" he purred.

Eddie flinched when Kurt thrust in him gently. It always hurt no matter how many times he was breached. The pain still flared up. "Nothing," he muttered quietly, trying to ignore the heavy panting.

Kurt chuckled at the obvious lie. "Right. If you tell me the truth, maybe I'll treat you nicely for a change," he cooed, angling his hips slightly so that his cock was hitting the prostate.

Eddie gasped out, his toes curling. He hated the way pleasure pooled in his lower abdomen. He shivered when Kurt hit the spot again. This was a lot worse than the normal ruthlessness. At least with the rough sex, he can focused on the pain, but this – this just made him constantly aware of his body's betrayals. He buried his face in the pillow, feeling dirty and ashamed, wishing for sleep.

"Did Chris hurt your little feelings?"

The question jarred Eddie out of his attempts to black out. "Wh-What?" he asked groggily.

"I was there when he talked to you. I didn't hear what he was saying, but your face was priceless. Let me guess, he found out what a huge whore you are?" Kurt grunted, his voice turning ragged as he approached climax.

Eddie winced as Kurt bit down on his shoulder. He felt queasy and sick to his stomach as the bastard pulled out of him with a satisfied sigh.

"I told you times and times again that nobody would want to be with you. Who wants a whore? You should consider yourself lucky that you have me," Kurt murmured, lightly kissing his co-worker on the neck.

Eddie didn't say anything, sobs silently racking through his entire frame. He couldn't understand why Benoit didn't want to talk or see him anymore, unless the man was disgusted with his actions last week. He curled up, shivering from the sudden cold chilling him all the way to his bones. For the first time since that first few weeks after he and Vickie divorced a few years ago, he felt completely and utterly alone.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 14 - The Passing of Time

**OoOo**

* * *

_~ April 15, 2004 ~_

Eddie was shook awake. He blinked, dazed, and looked up weakly.

"Come on. Get up. We have to start heading out," Kurt murmured, packing his clothes in the suitcase.

Eddie sat up, still disorientated. Then the pendejo's face suddenly loomed in. He jerked backwards.

"Do I have your attention now?"

Eddie nodded hastily, trying to push down his panic.

"Good. Now start packing. We're leaving in ten minutes."

He swallowed uneasily and got out of bed, his body shaking slightly. He grabbed his clothes and put them in the flimsy duffle bag that Kurt had thrown to him. He stared at his hands, licking his lips nervously. "Kurt?" he asked hesitantly.

Kurt glanced at his co-worker. "What is it?"

Eddie took in a deep breath. "May I speak to Chris?"

The General Manager raised one eyebrow. "Why? The man left you."

Eddie flinched at the harsh words. "I know. But can I? Please?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the pleading tone. "No. You've been acting up again lately with your whining and screaming. You should be grateful that I haven't punished your for your disobedience...and anyway…" he drawled.

Eddie froze when the man walked closer, cupping his cheek. He struggled to keep from recoiling when a thumb brushed over his lips. He screwed his eyes shut.

"He wouldn't want to talk to the likes of you. There's no point in talking to a whore," Kurt finished, smiling pleasantly.

Eddie's face crumbled and he looked down, his shoulders drooping in defeat.

"Are you finished packing?"

He gave a meek "yes."

Kurt kissed the shorter wrestler, pushing his tongue in the warm mouth. "Then let's leave," he whispered, his voice honey. He ran his hand through the soft hair.

Eddie was pushed back and he walked over to the bed, grabbing the bag. His throat tasted bitter and he could barely hold back tears threatening to spill out.

"Oh, and babe?"

He looked at the bald man, tensing at the hardened face.

"No more questions about Chris or any of your so-called friends, you understand?"

"...Yes."

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 15 - Confession

**OoOo**

* * *

_~ July 15, 2004 ~ _

Chris stormed through the SmackDown! building. The past several months had been absolute hell. Guilt plagued him throughout the day and nightmares haunted him in his sleep. He will never forgive himself for abandoning his friend. Never. He couldn't get the image of the hurt look on the smaller wrestler's face out of his mind. He turned a corner and bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry," he apologized hastily and stood still when he recognized the man he walked into.

Eddie shook off the dizziness and then froze when he glanced at the Canadian "What are you doing here?"

Chris winced at the harsh tone, reminding himself that he deserved the hatefulness. "I came to talk," he murmured. His friend glared, but he could sense the wariness underneath the anger in the soft brown eyes.

"Fuck you! After all these months of no words, not even a fucking text, and now you just show up and -" his yell was cut off as Benoit quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. Fear overrode him and he stiffened in apprehension.

"Shh, not so loud. Please. Just listen to me," Chris whispered. He hoped that Kurt wasn't nearby. He gave an inward shudder as he thought what that bastard would do to one of his dearest friends. He took his hand away.

Eddie blinked back tears. "Fuck you. why didn't you call? Just one phone call would have been enough," he muttered quietly, looking down.

Benoit closed his eyes and grabbed the other man in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you. I really didn't, but I had no choice."

Eddie frowned in confusion, but he didn't push the Canadian away. "What are you talking about?"

Chris moved back slightly. He hated how the other man looked so … nervous. "I talked to Kurt back in March. I was afraid he would hurt you or worse if I approached you after that," he replied sadly.

Eddie flinched. That explained Kurt's mocking words that night and the silence from Chris that followed. But he couldn't shake off the feeling of rejection. "So you didn't stop talking to me because you didn't like me?" he asked in a timid, small voice, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Chris gaped for a moment and then shook his head firmly."No! It was not because of that. It will never be that. I don't hate you at all. I like you. I really like you a lot," he spoke with conviction. Why would the smaller wrestler think like that?

Eddie considered the words for a minute, relief soaring through him. The man liked him. Like was good. Like meant no rape. He wasn't sure if he could handle love right now.

Chris nearly bounced with joy when the anger and hurt on his friend's face were replaced with guarded hope.

Eddie went back to the Canadian's arms, nuzzling against the warm body. "I miss you," he mumbled.

Benoit kissed the forehead softly, smiling warmly. "I miss you too," he whispered back.

"Eddie?! Where are you?"

Chris groaned, hating that the moment was ruined. He glanced at the younger man in surprise when he felt the latino stiffened.

Eddie tried desperately to stop the tremblings from being noticeable. He recognized the tone underneath Kurt's words. The bald GM needed him, and not for good reasons. He clung on Benoit tighter, not wanting to leave.

"What's wrong? He's not going to hurt you, is he?"

He flinched, looking at Chris in shock. Did the man know? "What do you mean?"

The barely audible question made Chris worried. "He's not going to beat you up, right?"

Eddie bit down on his lip. "I don't know. It depends," he mumbled.

"Then what's wrong?" Chris persisted. A horrible thought hit him. "What else does he do to you?"

Eddie froze, his mind going blank. He hid his face from the Canadian, burying in the black tee shirt. He couldn't stop shivering.

"Eddie? Tell me, please. What else does he do?"

He whimpered, not meeting the other man's eyes. "Everything," he whispered.

Benoit blinked, not comprehending. Then icy horror tightened his gut. Surely his friend didn't mean …. ? Then the smaller wrestler hugged him more forcibly, sobbing.

"I don't know what to do. He keeps doing it. Please don't leave. I can't take it anymore. Please don't leave."

Chris stood frozen. He couldn't get over the shock. He grabbed the shaking shoulders. "You mean that bastard .. " he sputtered out, unabled to continue due to the fact that he was still reeling from the horror that was gripping him.

Eddie just went back to clinging on the shirt, crying harder. "I keep telling him no. I keep asking him to stop, but he never listens. Please, don't leave me," he choked out, shivering. He can't go back to Kurt. He can't go back to the man who was waiting, ready to touch him, ready to hurt him again. The constant sex, especially over the past few days, was too much. His body was too sore and the mere thought of Kurt's hands on him made him want to curl up and die.

Chris sunk to the floor with Eddie still holding onto him. Suddenly, everything made sense. Kurt's words echoed in his mind.

_"Don't tell me you never imagine fucking that tight body." _

_"He's already close to the edge as it is. You wouldn't want me pushing him over that now do you?"_

The evidence was right there the whole damn time and he had been too blind to see it. He hugged his friend tightly. "Oh god. I'm sorry. I never even realized - Fuck. I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over. The evidence was right fucking there and he didn't even see it. No wonder the other wrestler was so terrified and hurt earlier.

"Goddammit! Where the fuck are you, you brat?!"

Kurt's angry screaming caused Eddie to whimper and sob even harder.

Chris pulled his friend closer until the smaller man was in his lap. He won't let go, no matter what.

Kurt walked in the room and then he stopped when he spot the two men. He put on a tight smile, annoyed. "Am I interrupting something?"

Pure, unbridled _murderous _rage surged through Chris. That fucking bastard, taking that one something that was only in Eddie's right to give and without his permission. Benoit growled, his body trembling in anger.

Eddie didn't look at Kurt. Instead, he focused on his best friend, sensing the fury. He shifted a bit and kissed the neck, shushing softly.

Gradually, Chris calmed down so that he wasn't shaking anymore, but his furious glare at Kurt never wilted.

Kurt only snorted and stalked toward his co-worker. Dammit, the nosy prick just had to come back. "Come on. I need you," he snarled, grabbing the back of Eddie's collar.

Chris saw red and snapped, lunging toward Kurt and sending the both of them crashing to the floor. "Don't fucking touch him!" he roared, his fist hitting Kurt square in the nose, breaking it. Blood gushed out, pooling on the ground. He raised his hands, ready to strike again, but then Eddie grabbed his wrist.

"Chris! Stop it!"

Benoit 's anger evaporated at the panicked voice. He glanced at the bastard who was howling in pain. Shit. There was going to be a scene soon. "Let's bail," he muttered, grabbing Eddie's hand and racing out of the building.

Eddie struggled to keep up with the Canadian, panting raggedly. Kurt barely gave him anything to eat this week - as a response to his 'disobedience' for not letting the pendejo kiss him - and the chewy bar he scarfed down earlier was nowhere near enough to sustain him.

They got into Benoit's car and drove off, neither of them looking back.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 16 - A Spark of Hope

**OoOo**

* * *

Chris unlocked the door to his hotel room and opened it, flickering the overhead lights on. It was freezing in here. He shivered a bit and put his duffle bag down by the tableside desk near the bed. Eddie still hadn't let go of his hand. He smiled a little at that. "Do you want to lay down?" he asked gently, sensing that the other man was exhausted.

Eddie nodded faintly. Warm lips pecked his cheek softly and he leaned in on the Canadian. He didn't know why he felt so comfortable with Chris; why it was easier to accept the kisses and hugs the other wrestler gave him. He just knew that it felt nice; that he felt safe in the strong arms.

Chris was pleasantly surprised when his friend clung onto him even tighter. He'd assumed that the smaller man would seek distance. He wasn't complaining though. He ran his hand through the soft brown hair, still smiling. "Come on. We can't stand here all night like this," he murmured teasingly. Eddie just nuzzled against his shirt and mumbled something. He bit back a snicker. This was too cute. He walked over to the bed, laying down on his side with his friend refusing to let go.

Eddie glanced up at Benoit when he heard a soft laugh. He blushed red and hid his face in the chest again when he saw the kindness on the Canadian. He wasn't used to this. There was no expectations, impatience, or anger from the RAW wrestler. It felt as if the man was simply happy enough to have him here.

Chris became worried when the smaller man squirmed, trembling faintly. "Are you okay?" he asked and then cursed inwardly. What a stupid question to ask; of course his friend wasn't okay. "Did I do something wrong?" he tried again, his fingers drawing circles on the cheekbones.

"I don't know what to do," Eddie admitted quietly, starting to become drowsy. He barely slept a wink since Kurt got him. He shivered from the cold.

Chris sighed silently. He hadn't realized that the latino had grown so used to Kurt's violent nature that the smaller man forgotten how to act around normal people. The thought saddened him deeply. He reached and tugged the blanket over them. He then gently tilted the face up, his thumb absently brushing over the lips.

Eddie flinched, choking on a whimper. Another hand cupped the back of his head. The touch calmed him somewhat and he stilled, trying to slow down his ragged breathings.

Chris peckered the jawline with light kisses in attempt to further calm his friend. When he felt the stiff body relax, he leaned back slightly. "Look at me, please."

Eddie swallowed a bit, anxiety wrapping around him. Why was it so hard to not know what was coming next? Kurt's unpredictable, volatile behavior had in itself become predictable. He had grown used to the yelling and the beating. He gingerly opened his eyes and glanced up warily. He knew that the Canadian wouldn't touch him like Kurt did, but he still couldn't shake off the nervousness.

Benoit gave in on the impulse and rubbed his nose against Eddie's, grinning at the surprised look on the handsome face. His playfulness faded away and he met the brown eyes. He shook his head, snapping out of his daydreaming. "I promise you that I will not hurt you. I won't ever hurt you the way that bastard did. You're safe with me," he whispered, petting the hair again.

Eddie blinked. He already knew that, but hearing it somehow made him feel better. He nodded and pressed his face in against the nape of the neck. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Benoit closed his eyes at the unexpected intimacy of the moment as the lips moved on his pulse point. He covered the sigh by clearing his throat loudly. He shifted a bit so he was laying more comfortably on his back.

Eddie snuggled a bit, resting his cheek on the shoulder. It was nice knowing that he didn't have to worry about 'pleasing' the other man.

Chris couldn't stop smiling. He had fallen in love with his best friend years ago, but he never spoke of his feelings, fearful that their friendship would be forever ruined. Now the SmackDown! wrestler was completely dependent on him; he just wished the circumstances that brought them together weren't so. He brushed his fingers softly on the fine stubbles that dotted across the jawline, almost laughing at how the smaller man leaned in on his hand. Oh, how he wished he had a camera! Something from the deep recesses of his mind whispered that the latino didn't really love him, that he was only looked on for protection. He didn't care. Even if their friendship didn't blossom into something more, he was still just as happy with having Eddie safe and sound in his arms, away from the bald bastard.

Eddie stretched out a bit before curling back up on the Canadian. A strange sense of warmth filled his chest and he couldn't identify the feeling. He frowned slightly. It was weird to feel something other than fear. He yawned and laid back down on Chris's chest. He was too drained to analyze whatever it was that was warming his chilled skin.

Benoit smiled again and softly scratched his nails in slow, soothing circles on the shoulders and back. Before long, there was a quiet snoring heard in the dimly lit room. He bit back a chuckle; he always loved watching his dear friend sleep. It was quite adorable at how the smaller man breathed so quietly; how there was always drool forming in one corner of the slightly-parted lips. The whole thing brought a small grin to his face. He could watch the wrestler sleep all night, but he was exhausted as well; his rage towards Kurt took a lot out of him. Soon, it wasn't long before he fell asleep alongside Eddie.

* * *

**OoOo**

.

.

.

Chris woke up, his slumber disturbed by fidgeting and tight cries. He turned over groggily, becoming instantly wide awake when he realized that his friend was having a nightmare. He pressed the back of his hand against the forehead, alarmed at how hot the skin was. He quickly took the shirt and jacket off. He paused, dismayed at the scratches that marked the stomach and hips. His fingers traced one, biting back tears. It seemed that both Eddie's physical and emotional well-being had deteriorated rapidly in his absence. Benoit sighed sadly. He shouldn't have left in the first place. He pried the dress pants down as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the other man up. Dark bruises covered the slender legs and he had to look away for a moment to regain his composure; he so desperately wanted to go out and throttle the life out of that bald bastard. He took in a deep breath and focused on the boxers, which were drenched as if they have been taken straight out of the washing machine. He gnawed on the insides of his cheeks. He was worried that the wet shorts will cause an infection of some sort, but he didn't want to remove them without permission. After a moment's indecision, he decided to take care of it now. He didn't want the smaller man to get sick. He gingerly tugged the boxers down, pausing whenever the other wrestler made the tiniest movement. Once he got the shorts off, he had to stop for a minute. The conditions were worse in the groin area; dried blood crusting along the inner thighs and a lone, nasty scratch preciously close to the manhood that Chris winced in sympathy. Horror overcame him in a chilling shadow. Oh god. _How often did Kurt_ _… ?_ He swallowed a large lump and stood up quickly, going over to get a washcloth and soaking it with warm water. He walked back to the bed and sat down, lightly dabbing at the skin.

Eddie stirred, frowning faintly when he felt wetness touching his thighs. He looked down and froze.

A strangled scream startled Benoit and he dropped the rag. He climbed on top of his friend, using both hands to cup the face and pressing his mouth gently against the throat in effort to calm the thrashing man down. "I'm sorry, I should have asked first -" his apology was cut short by another screech. Shit. He didn't want the hotel staff becoming suspicious. He quickly clamped a hand over the mouth, feeling guilty when his friend convulsed under him.

Eddie became more and more hysterical, writhing and twisting underneath the Canadian.

Chris cursed at himself. He turned his attention back to the terrified wrestler. "Please, don't scream. I'm going to take my hand away, but don't scream, okay?" he whispered quietly, relieved when the other man nodded.

Eddie gasped when the hand on his mouth was gone and he choked on his own saliva. "Wh-Why am I naked? What did you_ do?_" he sputtered, panicking.

"You were burning up, I had to take the clothes off. I'm sorry, I should've waited until you woke up, but I was so worried that you would catch a fever. And I wanted to clean the legs, you have blood on you. I'm sorry," Chris explained hastily, hating how his friend was so frightened. "Take slow, deep breaths."

Eddie struggled to slow down his panting, swallowing in a sticky sort of way. Fingers gently kneaded his shoulders and he relaxed, the touch calming him.

Chris breathed a sigh of thanks to the heavens that the smaller man had stopped fighting. "I'm going to kneel back between your legs, okay?"

Eddie twitched and his breathing got thrown out of rhythm again.

"Just kneel," Benoit promised, "That's all. I'm not going to touch you or anything." He started to move back, realizing a beat later that Eddie, perhaps subconsciously, had drawn his legs up. Chris gently placed his hands on the raised knees, earning a choked cry.

Eddie sucked in another deep breath, but let it out too quickly as the Canadian successfully knelt between his thighs. A whine started to build up and he began to squirm.

"Shh..You're okay. I'm not going to do anything. I'm only going to sit here," Chris assured his friend, gently caressing a cheek. He shifted a bit so that his own knees were bracketing the slim hips, Eddie's thighs pressing on either side of Chris's waist hard enough that Chris suspected the younger man was trying to close his legs and protect himself. Benoit glanced at the averted face, feeling guilty when he saw the tears streaking down the cheeks. "Please. I'm not going to do anything."

A loud sob escaped and Eddie tried to contort his left leg to get his foot planted on the chest to try and push the wrestler off.

Benoit caught the ankle and put the leg back around his waist. "Listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe. I swear," he pleaded, trying to get through his friend.

Eddie kneed the Canadian in the side, openly crying now. Another scream started to bubble up.

Chris hissed, sensing the oncoming onslaught. "Eddie!" he half-yelled. The smaller wrestler ceased fighting and went limp on the mattress. He gently brushed his fingers through the ruffled hair, desperate to calm the both of them down. He himself was getting hysterical, not liking the way his friend was in absolute panic. "I'm not going to do anything to you," he spoke again. "Please, look at me." The latino stared up at Benoit, and in that one moment, he was like a child, terrified and so horribly innocent. Thankfully, the moment passed and Eddie looked away again, shivering.

Benoit deflated, relieved that the struggle was over for now. "I'm going to get another pair of boxers, okay?" he said softly, getting back up and going to his bag.

Eddie turned on his side and curled up, trembling from some unnamed feeling. Shorts was dropped by his hands and he glanced at the RAW wrestler.

"I figure you might want to put them on yourself," Chris explained. He turned around, facing the bathroom. There were some shuffling noises behind him and he heard a faint "I'm done." He sat down on the lumpy mattress, his head in his hands.

Eddie fidgeted a little, not knowing what to do now. Was he allowed to go back to sleep? He jerked in surprise when he saw that the Canadian was crying.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have …. I'm sorry."

He hesitated and then crawled over to his best friend, planting a fumbling kiss on the back of the neck.

Chris jumped in surprise at the sudden gesture. He gave a weak smile and turned around, pulling the smaller man in a hug. He couldn't help but feel shocked at how much weight Eddie had lost. "I can go to the grocery store and get some food. Would you like that?" he asked.

Eddie blushed and nodded, feeling embarrassed. He was hungry, but he didn't to impose. "You don't have to do that," he murmured.

Benoit shrugged. "It's no biggie. I'll do it tomorrow. Do you want to try and get back to sleep?"

Eddie blinked and went back to his side of the bed, sliding under the covers again.

Chris almost smiled at the childlike notion, but he was too drained, both mentally and physically. He laid back down as well and turned the lights off. "Night," he whispered.

"Night," Eddie echoed back, already starting to fall asleep.

No more nightmares interrupted their slumber.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 17 - Return of Abuse

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie woke up, yawning and stretching luxuriously. He had slept surprisingly well last night. No nightmares had invaded his slumber. It was nice for a change. He sat up and realized that his clothes had been changed. Instead of the dress pants, white shirt, and black tux jacket he wore yesterday, he was now in shorts and an extra large tee shirt that smelled suspiciously like Benoit. He froze up, his breath getting caught in his throat. A small whimper slipped past his lips and he screwed his eyes shut. '_Calm down. Calm down. So he changed your clothes. That didn't mean he hurt you_,' he thought fervently, trying desperately to quell his rising panic. He gingerly spread his legs, relieved to find that there was no pain shooting up from that area. He sighed quietly, sagging back against the bedpost. He couldn't explain why he trusted Chris and yet stiffen whenever a hand touched him in a certain spot or an area too close to where Kurt had hit him. He sagged even further against the wooden headboard. He really was a fucked-up. A quick knock brought him back to the present. He jumped, startled. A hasty glance around the room told him that the Canadian wasn't here. He swallowed nervously, pulling the blankets back up over him. Who was at the door? The person knocked again two more times before a distinct sound of a key jangling into the lock was heard. The doorknob rattled loudly. He flinched and curled up into a tight ball, his breath hitching. _God, why wasn't Chris here?_

"Thank you. I was so worried my friend was injured or worse."

Eddie gasped and went rigid. _That voice_. Hands yanked the covers off of him. He started to tremble._ No. No._

"Don't worry. I won't let him near you again," Kurt purred, his voice falsely sweet. His hand landed on the hip, squeezing slightly. He enjoyed the way his co-worker twitched. "The manager here was kind enough to let me in. The police should catch that asshole soon."

Eddie flinched. "W-Why? He didn't do anything," he protested, cringing when the hand crept closer to his groin, brushing over the inner thighs. He whined and twisted away from the pendejo.

Kurt's smile tightened at the brat's disobedience. "Oh dear, you must be confused," he laughed. He turned to the French. "Thank you again. I hate to ask, but may we be alone for a bit? I promise it won't take long."

The hotel manager nodded and left, closing the door softly shut.

Eddie choked on a cry as the bald wrestler's hand dug inside his shorts, grabbing the flaccid member. He whimpered at the gentle stroking, his face becoming flushed. He shouldn't be enjoying this; he shouldn't be getting off on this, but he was, and it mortified him. He gasped as the boxers were removed and a warm, wet mouth enveloped him. He screwed his eyes shut, tears prickling out of the corners. Why wasn't Chris here? He wanted the Canadian to hold him and tell him that he was okay. But Benoit wasn't here. Kurt was and the man was touching him_ again._

Kurt glanced up, almost guffawing at the tear-stricken face. It was cute at how the latino was still in denial. His friend hadn't learned that it was much easier to lay back and accept his love. He shook his head ruefully at the brat's stubbornness. The constant fighting the smaller wrestler was putting on was simply causing more pain than necessary. He stopped, wiping his mouth and grinning. "Relax, love. I'm not going to punish you right now. I can't wait for this whole, ridiculous Chris nonsense is over with so we can go back to the way things used to be."

Eddie recoiled from the wet kiss the bald pendejo smacked on his cheek. The thought of Chris gone and being stuck with Kurt again made him want to wither away. "NO! He didn't do anything, I swear. Please, leave him alone," he pleaded.

Kurt leaned back, sitting on the back of his legs, glaring at his co-worker. "Excuse me?" he growled, "There you go again, yapping your stupid mouth. I thought I taught you better than that."

Eddie swallowed down the uneasiness at the hard glint in the blue eyes. He looked away briefly. "Please," he whispered, "I'll do anything. Just leave him alone. He did nothing."

The GM looked at the trembling wrestler. His eyes softened a bit and he cupped one cheek. "Shh," he shushed gently.

Eddie risked a peek at the man, relieved that the anger was gone for now.

"Did you guys fuck?"

He glared at Kurt indignantly. "NO!" he retorted sharply.

"What about kiss?"

Eddie went still, his mouth going dry. Shit. His silence seemed to be an adequate answer.

"Goddammit," Kurt snarled, "I'm going to break his fucking neck."

Eddie winced at that and grabbed Kurt's wrists. "No! I'm the one who did it. Chris didn't do anything," he protested. It was an outright lie, but he didn't want anything happening to the Canadian.

Kurt stared at his assistant in shock. Then he glowered in rage. "You fucker! You kissed him?! Whore!"

Eddie squeaked as he was slammed against the bedpost, seeing stars. He was punched up the chin and he yelped at the unexpected pain. "I'm sorry!" he blurted out, curling in a fetal position.

Kurt paused in his assault, panting harshly. He let out a huff. "I'm sick of this. You keep going behind my back and whoring around. I'm fucking sick of it and you -" his ranting was interrupted as the smaller man grabbed him in a kiss.

Eddie ignored the disgust washing over him. His pride can heal later. Right now, he needed to do everything he can to distract Kurt from Benoit. He didn't want to have to do this, but he no longer had the luxury of choices. He felt a grim sense of satisfaction when he felt the bigger man went still. For once, he had the upper hand. But that sense of victory soon evaporated as Kurt pushed him down on the mattress, practically devouring him. He felt sick, fighting to keep the vomit down. It wouldn't work well in his favor if he puked in the boss's mouth. Then he jerked, a high-pitched whine escaping from him when a finger breached him.

"You said you'd do anything, right? Well, keep your damned mouth shut and keep still," Kurt snapped out, his voice turning husky. "You're such a tease sometimes."

Eddie bit back another cry that was building up in his throat. He looked away, gritting his teeth. He should have expected this; that Kurt would take advantage of his plea. A shudder raced through him as Kurt added another finger inside of him. It burned. He ignored the heavy breathing coming from the other wrestler, focusing on a random crack on the wall on the ceiling.

"Come here."

He swallowed a curt retort, forcing himself to hoist up on his elbows. The change in position caused the fingers to brush over that blasted spot. He choked down on a moan, grimacing slightly. He quickly reached up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, worried that he would collapsed back onto the bed from the sheer pleasure coursing through him. It had been a long time since Kurt touched that particular spot. He belatedly realized that his body was moving with the movements, his hips thrusting towards Kurt, pushing the fingers deeper inside. He flinched and went still, cursing silently. Damn that pendejo. The bald man merely grinned at him. He twitched a bit, thoroughly disgusted with himself. The bastard knew how reactive he was and he fell right for the bait. He bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood. _Pain._ Pain was good. Anything to keep his mind off of the ecstasy overriding his ability to think.

Kurt chuckled at the look of utter repulsion on his co-worker's face. The runt really was a whore. The evidence was right here in plain sight at the slight sheen of sweat covering the smaller man's body and the involuntary buckles of the hips. His free hand reached around to the back and pushed the wrestler further up against him. He smiled at the shuddering gasp, knowing that the shift resulted in his digit pushing even more up the prostate. "I know, I know," he purred patronizingly, "It feels good, right? I figure you deserve some kind of reward for being honest with me."

Eddie almost started cussing at the arrogant GM, but he quickly caught himself. 'Remember, you promised,' he reminded himself bitterly. He looked down and flinched at how he was still hard and looked up at the ceiling again, desperately trying to keep the whimpers from getting out.

Kurt grinned. It was adorable, honestly, how his assistant's face went from anger to dismay to disgust and then back again, all within a few seconds. He leaned in and nibbled on one ear, his tongue flickering out.

Eddie shied away from the bastard, but a hand kept a firm grip on the back of his head and he was forced to stay still.

The bald wrestler sighed and took his hand out, studying his glistening fingers thoughtfully. He glanced at the smaller man who still held onto him, shaking slightly. "Lick them," he ordered.

Huh? Eddie looked at his former friend in confusion. Then the fingers were shoved up mere centimeters in front of his face. Oh. _Oh_. He swallowed down the bile that kept rising up in the back of his throat. The urge to throw up continually washed over him. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to recollect himself.

Kurt smirked at the distressed look on the younger man's face. A small, pink tongue darted out hesitantly, dabbing gingerly against his fingers. He rolled his eyes and jammed his fingers inside the mouth.

Eddie choked a bit, gagging on the digits that suddenly pushed in between his lips. He instinctively tried to bite down, but he stopped just in time, earning a glare from Kurt.

"Don't even think about it, you fucker,"

The hissed warning made him flinch and he let the fingers roamed around, slackening his jaw. Then they went away. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Good boy," Kurt cooed, patting the messy hair. He dried his hands off and stood up. "Let's get out of this dismal place, shall we?"

Eddie jerked at that. It was over already? He wasn't about to argue though, instead, he looked around for his boxers. Where did that pendejo put them? A laugh distracted him and he glanced at the other wrestler.

"You're still hard. That's hilarious," Kurt guffawed.

Eddie went deathly still, his eyes widening in dismay. The tirón was right. He couldn't quite hold back a whimper. He quickly clenched his legs close and brought his knees up to his chest, starting to tremble again.

Kurt shook his head, still laughing. He'll have to take care of that little 'situation' later. But first, they must get out of here before the manager returned. He threw the boxer shorts back at his co-worker. "Put it on and let's go."

For once, Eddie didn't argue. He hurriedly tugged the shorts back on, grateful to have something to cover in. "Are you going to leave him alone?" he asked quietly.

Kurt glanced down on his friend, not commenting on the fact the brat was yakking again. "What are you talking about? I never said I would leave him alone."

Eddie paled at that. He went through all that shit for nothing? "What?!" he exclaimed angrily, glaring at the bald man.

"Shut up. Let's go," Kurt growled, grabbing the wrist, but then the smaller wrestler yanked away from him.

"You fucking pendejo! Go to hell!" he yelled at the boss, not caring for once what the man did to him.

Kurt snarled and shoved the runt up against the wall. "Shut the fuck up. I'm not going to say it again. I never promised I would leave your stupid friend alone. You're the one who offered to do anything. You're the whore. Now, just keep your mouth shut, you worthless piece of shit," he hissed.

Eddie ignored the reply. "He didn't do anything!" he persisted, flinching from the backhand slap. "I rather die than go with you!" he snapped out.

Kurt paused briefly in shock, but recomposed himself quickly. "Don't tease me," he muttered. He grabbed the chin angrily. "If you rather die than go with me," he continued sarcastically, "then why do you still have a hardon, huh?"

The anger turned into distress when a hand palmed the front of his shorts. Eddie mewled, squirming uncomfortably when the said hand squeezed.

"You can deny it all you want, but the point is that you want this. Admit it. You practically crave my touches. I bet you're only acting up because I haven't been paying attention to you all that much lately. I apologized. But stop acting childish," Kurt murmured, trailing a finger around the elastic waistband.

Eddie shook his head. No. It wasn't true. The bastard had gone completely insane.

"Anyhow, I'm taking you to see Dr. Harper, I'm sure he'll clear some things up," Kurt said cheerfully, patting a cheek.

Eddie stiffened up, terror overwhelming him. Harper was nothing like the gentle doctor who first looked at him. The old bastard was cold and distant, not to mention a total perverted jerk. His legs buckled as he remembered the last appointment. "No!" he started to protest, but then Kurt slapped him again. He flinched from the stinging pain.

"Enough."

He gulped quietly, looking down on his feet, shivering.

Kurt sighed irritably. "Fine, how about this. You stay quiet and go through with this appointment, and I promise on my mother's name that I will leave your friend alone. That fair enough?"

Eddie glanced up at the man in surprise. "You promise?" he repeated carefully. Finally, something tangible to hold on to.

Kurt only rolled his eyes in scornful disdain. "Yes, I promise."

Eddie sighed, gratitude crashing into him. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Shut up," Kurt snapped, grabbing the wrist yet again and dragging his co-worker out. Finally, blissful silence.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 18 - Restraining Order

**OoOo**

* * *

Chris half-walked, half-jogged back to the hotel. The grocery trip took longer than he had expected. He should have written down a note before he left. Hopefully Eddie wasn't too worried. He slowed down when he saw several police cars parked around the entrance. He became alarmed. Did something happen? He trotted over to one of the officers who was standing around, talking on the walkie talkie. "What's going on?" he asked.

The officer glanced at the Canadian. "Never mind. He's here," he muttered to the person on the other end. He turned to face the man. "We originally had an order for your arrest, but the guy called and said that he just wants a restraining order now. You're going to have to come with us to downtown to fill out the paperwork," he replied, handing the warrant to the WWE employee.

Benoit read the strip of paper, disbelief crashing into him. "Who the hell - " his question died on his tongue when he saw the name. _Kurt_. That jackass. He fumed. He knew that prick was only trying to keep him away from Eddie. "Okay," he muttered curtly, crossing his arms His anger subsided slightly as his thoughts returned to his best friend. Damn it all. He should have stayed in the room. He recalled last night with a wince. That was a mistake on his part, he should have woken up the other man before trying anything. The officer directed him to the back of the cruiser and he got in without a word.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 19 - The Queer Doctor

**OoOo**

* * *

"Sit down," Kurt snapped, pointing his finger towards the examination table.

Eddie hastily obeyed, not wanting to push his luck. Yet he couldn't ignore the feeling of dread lining his stomach. He desperately hoped that the doctor won't do anything to him this time. He panicked when Kurt headed to the door. "Wait, aren't you going to stay?" he asked semi-hysterically; he really didn't want to be alone with Harper.

Kurt looked at his co-worker in disdain. "No. I have to make a few phone calls. Stop being a bitch," he spat and left the room.

Eddie shivered, cold seeping into him as the situation started to overwhelm him. God, he wished Benoit was here. He jolted when the door opened again. He stared resolutely at his hands that were shaking in his lap.

"Been awhile since I've seen you, hasn't it? What, about a month or so?" Harper mused, his voice slightly wry. He studied the trembling man for a bit before leaning in and putting one latex-gloved hand on a thigh.

Eddie recoiled from the doctor, his chest hitching as the vile hand moved up and palmed the front of his boxers. He looked away, struggling to keep the whimpers down. He knew he promised to behave, but he couldn't stop the queasy feeling that was churning in his stomach. He flinched as he was shoved down on the table, his hands and legs quickly being restrained by adhesive restraints.

"Got yerself in trouble with the man again, eh?" Harper chuckled, grabbing a pair of scissors.

Eddie jerked when the elastic snapped and his boxers were quickly disposed of. He looked away, feeling dirty and ashamed because he was still hard.

"I have to say that this is a pleasant surprise. Are you that happy to see me?" Dr. Harper drawled, appreciating the sight before him.

Eddie slammed his eyes shut, disgust washing over him. Damn his body betraying him. "Don't flatter yourself," he spat out. He tried to close his legs, but the bindings remained firm. A frustrated groan slipped out of his mouth. He hated this. Hated how exposed and vulnerable he was. "Just leave me alone," he mumbled in a barely audible plea.

The doc nearly smirked and ran his fingers over the flushed body. It was quite a sight indeed. The muscles quivered under his touches and a quiet whimper escaped from his patient. "But then how else can I check to make sure you didn't cheat? Hm?" he purred.

"I didn't do a damn thing!" Eddie snapped, glaring at the white-haired man.

"I believe you," Harper murmured. He knew that the wrestler was telling the truth.

Eddie blinked in confusion, his brows furrowing slightly. "Then you'll let me go?" he asked warily.

"Don't be silly, boy. I do have a job to do. Kurt doesn't pay me to do nothing," Harper scoffed haughtily, skimming a hand over the hip. He enjoyed the way his patient visibly paled and how the mouth twitched in barely-constrained fear.

Eddie flinched when the foot pedestals were raised so his legs were up and bent, providing easy access to his entrance. He choked on a cry, trembling as a finger breached him. It didn't help that he was still painfully hard

Harper ignored the whimpers and the gasps. He examined the rectum. Just as he thought, the smaller man was clean. He focused his attention back to the groin.

Eddie jumped when the doc touched him. He hiccuped, trying to angle his hips away. "_Nnh_. Don't!" he begged, tears starting to streak down his face. A scream started to build up in his chest and a palm quickly covered his mouth.

"Ah. Ah. Don't do that. We don't want Kurt coming in and seeing this, now do we? We both know who he'd blame," Harper shushed, running his long fingers through the matted hair.

Eddie's breathing hitched in leu of a sob. Of course the bastard was right. Kurt always blamed him for everything.

The doc paused in his stroking. He just had to admire the view of the sweating body and the rather flushed face, his patient panting harshly.

Eddie instinctually tried to clench his legs together, but the hands merely spreaded his knees further apart. He squirmed, on the verge of sobbing. It hadn't even been a hour since Kurt breached him. He forgot to breathe for a moment as panic grabbed him in an iron grip. He all but convulsed when the doc resumed caressing his member again. "_Nnh!_ Oh god." He closed his mouth over a squawk. He was still sensitive and highly reactive, and he hated the way pleasure pooled in his lower abdomen.

Harper was fascinated with the groans and gasps coming from the patient, the way the hands held onto the edges of the table so tightly that the knuckles were white. "Relax. I'm just making sure everything is working properly," he purred, gently working at the cock in his palm.

"_Gnn,_" Eddie's eyes widened a bit at the stroking and one of his feet tried to slide against the table.

Harper's free hand grabbed the hip and pulled the patient closer to him. "How many times does Kurt fuck you on a given day?" he asked. It wasn't relevant to the examination, but he was morbidly curious. He squeezed slightly, the member starting to leak. The squeeze caused the younger man to arch with an odd, strangled sound.

Eddie grimaced and screwed his eyes shut as the hand on him moved more insistently. Another convulsion gripped him and he swallowed a shuddering cry when his shirt was pushed up and nails grazed over one nipple.

"Well?"

Eddie exhaled and choked on the end of it, tears sliding down his face and going into his hairline.

Harper resumed stroking properly. He wasn't expecting an answer, he was just surprised at the lack of fight from the other man. There wasn't very much struggling, and the movements the patient did make could be akin just as much as to arousal as to fear.

Eddie kept writhing slightly, panting heavily. "_Neh_," he whimpered,his hips automatically thrusting up at a particular pull.

The doctor reached over for a medical cup, sensing the approaching climax.

Eddie arched again, choking on a gasp when he reached his peak. He collapsed weakly back on the table, flinching at another tug. "_Gnnh_. Stop," he pleaded, his toes curling.

Harper relented, smiling at the flushed face. "Good boy," he cooed, tracing the collarbone lightly. He shook the cup a little, a tad impressed with the amount of come. "You seem to be healthy enough for now. Kurt will be happy to hear that."

Eddie looked away, feeling used.

The doc went over to the door and opened it.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Kurt murmured after Harper told him the results, and he stalked over to the examination table.

Eddie winced when the restraints were torn off. He quickly curled into a ball.

"Such a whore," Kurt spat in disgust, picking up his co-worker and leaving.

Eddie instantly wrapped his hands around Kurt's neck, shivering. He was mortified at how the bastard was blatantly carrying him outside in a shirt that barely went past his waist.

Kurt pushed the younger wrestler into the passenger seat. "You make me worry too much, sweetie," he spoke as he go in his own seat.

Eddie didn't reply. He felt weak and faint. He wished he was back at Benoit's room where he had felt safe and sound. A hand grabbed the side of his neck and he glanced at Kurt shakily.

"If you ever do cheat on me, I will kill you," Kurt snarled.

Eddie flinched and averted his eyes, a shudder racing up his spine. Then a thumb dug into the skin.

"Do you understand me?"

He quickly nodded, trying to stay as still as possible. Last thing he wanted to do was to piss the pendejo off.

"Good. Let's go to my hotel room," Kurt purred.

Silence.

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 20 - Several Days Later

**OoOo**

* * *

_~ July 22, 2004 ~_

Chris peeked around the hallway. The order stated that he cannot be within 300 feet of Kurt. Knowing the bald bastard, Eddie was probably with him as well. Benoit hissed through his teeth, frustration mounting up inside of him. If he could just get one chance to speak to his friend alone …. It seemed that luck was on his side after all.

Eddie turned around a corner, carrying a stack of binders, cursing inwardly. The pendejo had sent him on an errand that was, quite frankly, a waste of time. One fell off and he sighed, squatting down to get it.

"Psst. Eddie!"

He jumped, startled, the binders spilling across the floor. He glanced around, making sure Kurt wasn't around. Ignoring the mess, he bounded over to where the Canadian was standing.

Benoit nearly fell when his friend ran into him, hugging him tightly. "Let's go where we can't be seen," he murmured, smiling at how the smaller man only nuzzled against him.

Eddie started to follow Chris, but then he stopped. "Ah. I gotta get the binders. It might be suspicious if I just leave them," he muttered, going over to get the notebooks off of the floor. He bent down and at that moment, a shadow fell over him. He stiffened. Shit. He licked his lips and risked a look up, flinching at the harsh glare.

"Once a whore, always a whore," Kurt spat. He turned his attention to the Canadian. "Do you not know how to read?"

Chris glowered at the GM. "I only want to talk to him."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I think you want to fuck him," he chuckled.

Eddie flinched, staring at the ground. Then he was pulled up to his feet. He jerked as a hand curved around his ass.

"Too bad, he belongs to me," Kurt purred.

Benoit snarled, stalking towards the bald bastard. "He belongs to nobody. Let him go."

"You have 30 seconds to get out of here before I call the cops," Kurt drawled.

Chris stopped in his track, dismayed. Did the man really expect him to leave his dear friend? The answer seemed to be an astounding yes as both of Kurt's hands groped the younger wrestler's ass. He flinched at the strangled cry. "Okay, okay. Just don't hurt him," he muttered hastily. He cast an apologetic glance to his friend and left, cursing.

Eddie started to reach out for Benoit, but his wrist was grabbed harshly and hot breath bellowed out in his ear.

"Get back in the office and start working on the paperworks, you brat. I'm going to make sure he left."

He nodded quickly and went to the office, grateful and slightly confused that Kurt didn't hit him this time.

* * *

**OoOo**

.

.

.

_- A Few Hours Later - _

Eddie squirmed a bit. He needed to go to the bathroom, but with Kurt's constant glares, he figured it wasn't wise to leave now. After a few minutes, the urge became too strong. He stood up and started to walk towards to the door.

"Where do you think you're going? The paperworks aren't finished yet."

Eddie flinched at the snarl. "I-ah. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back," he muttered quietly.

Kurt stood up. "And have you go and find your little fuck buddy? I think not. Get your ass over here."

"Kurt, please. I really have to go -" Eddie's protest was cut off as Kurt grabbed him and yanked him over the desk, his back slamming on the hard, wooden surface. He winced at the explosive pain shooting up his spine. Then he gasped as a hand pressed itself against his lower abdomen, increasing the pressure on his bladder.

Kurt smiled at the writhing and the whining coming from his assistant. "Hush now. We both know that you would ride him if given the chance," he purred, planting a finger on the soft lips that were about to part to argue. "You're not going anywhere."

Eddie groaned as the pressure increased even more. His face scrunched up and he tried to bring his knees up in an effort to get the damned hand off, but it didn't work. Then Kurt let go of him.

"Now get back to work."

He remained limp on the table, panting raggedly. His bladder throbbed and he whimpered as Kurt pat his crotch not too gently. He hissed and turned on his side, a shudder racing through him. He glared at the bald bastard, tears prickling the corner of his eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved the younger man off of his desk, grinning at the dull 'flop' as the other wrestler fell to the ground.

Eddie hurriedly scrambled up to his feet. He walked stiffly back to his own desk. He sat down, wincing at the added discomfort. He fisted a hand against his groin in a desperate attempt to ease the burning sensation in his bladder. He rested his head on the table, breathing heavily.

A couple of minutes later, the phone rang and Kurt answered it. After a few heated words, Kurt slammed the phone down and got up. "Some blasted fool broke into my car. I'll be right back. Don't even think about going anywhere."

Eddie watched the boss left. He waited a few seconds before standing up and peeking out in the hall. It was empty. He breathed a sigh of relief and quickly walked over to the restroom. He locked himself in a stall and unzipped his pants as fast as he could before he peed all over himself. He almost sobbed as the pressure deflated. He flushed the toilet and tucked himself back in when he was finished. He opened the stall door and froze.

Kurt was standing there, his arms crossed and an angry scowl on his face. "I'm very disappointed in you. Is it really hard for you to follow a simple order?" he said quietly.

Eddie started to take a step back, averting his eyes. "I can't hold it forever," he argued. A dark look came across the other man's face, and the next thing he knew, he was flipped around and forced on his knees. He let out a surprised yell before being pushed into the toilet. He panicked, struggling to get out of the water. He couldn't breathe. His lungs burned. Just as he thought he was going to drown, he was pulled back out. He coughed and sputtered, wheezing violently. Then he was dragged over to one of the shower stalls.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson, you stupid bitch," Kurt snapped, snapping both wrists to the knobs on the wall. He paused and threw one hard punch.

Eddie's face snapped against the tile wall. Blood trickled out a corner of his mouth. He sagged against the corner, trying to curl in on himself. He flinched when the pendejo raised a hand again.

Kurt gritted his teeth and brought his fist down. He sighed and squatted down, gently cupping his co-worker's chin. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I really am. But if I can't trust you to listen to me, then I can't trust you with anything," he murmured, planting a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Eddie let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. The back of his throat tasted bitter, full of bile. He swallowed painfully, ignoring the throbbing in his jaw. The restraints were chafing against the sensitive skin of his wrists. He shifted a bit, but nothing helped to ease the pain coursing through his arms. Footsteps caught his ears and he tensed up, fear momentarily overriding his senses.

"What's going on here?"

Relief soared through Eddie. "Bradshaw! Thanks god you're here! Can you help me get out of this?" he gasped out.

Layfield blinked. He wasn't expecting this. "Sure," he murmured, walking over to his co-worker.

Eddie practically collapsed. He was beyond grateful that he finally had a chance to get out of here. "Thank you, seriously," he whispered quietly as JBL took his wrists.

"So, who did this to you?" Bradshaw asked quietly.

"Kurt," Eddie muttered bitterly, "I didn't do what I was told so he went all bitchy on me."

"So that was what the announcement was all about," JBL said half-absently.

_Huh? _ Eddie looked up at the New Yorker. "What announcement?" he asked. Then he was shoved up against the wall, his feet dangling a few inches off of the ground. A pair of lips covered his ears and he twitched slightly.

"Kurt said there was a nice surprise in the locker room. Now I understand what he was talking about."

He flinched at the words. "C-Come on. This isn't like you," he laughed uneasily, "you just got engaged."

"Hmm. Maybe so, but it gets awfully dull traveling alone," John drawled, snagging a finger under the elastic waistband of the smaller wrestler's pants.

Eddie kicked at the big Texan, struggling to keep from screaming. No. No. NO. "Get your hands off of me," he spat. A hand grabbed his thigh in a brutal, crushing grip. Pain flared up from the already-tender spot. He glared at the taller man. "Get. Away. From. Me," he hissed, bracing himself against the cold wall.

JBL smirked, "Just how are you going to stop me? You're all tied up and helpless. It's . . . enticing," he purred, moving in closer.

Eddie's eyes darted around panicky, knowing the big wrestler was right. "Don't," he said in a voice so unlike his own that his co-worker stopped for a brief moment.

Bradshaw grinned. "Don't what?" he pressed, leaning in and putting both hands on the shoulders. It was funny how increasingly terrified the smaller man was getting.

"Don't do it. Please," Eddie begged in a whisper, starting to shiver. It was too soon. His cuffed wrists were grabbed and suddenly the water was turned on. It was freezing. "John," his voice cracked, "Please. Don't."

Bradshaw paused at the comment. The smaller man was so timid and frail that it nearly drove him over the edge. "You're acting like I'm going to rape you," he chuckled.

Eddie trembled under the close proximity. He knew he had no way of fighting JBL off should the man chose to make a move. Then his stomach complained about the lack of food; he hadn't eaten a full meal in over a week now. A hand palmed his belly and he jerked backwards from the cold touch.

John smirked at the reaction. How cute. "Jumpy much?" he said dryly, tracing one finger over the jawline.

Eddie flinched, whimpering pitifully. He just wanted to get out of here and escaped to the warm covers of the bed, but Bradshaw seemed to have other ideas. He gasped when the other man groped the front of his jeans. "No!" he wailed, twisting away from the New Yorker. Then one of his legs was lifted up and a thumb started massaging his perineum. He shuddered, hiding his face with his elbows. He was grateful the shower was on so his tears weren't so obvious. He felt like he was going to hurl. He bristled when John tugged his pants down; his breathing turning ragged and hoarse. He made a desperate kick at the bigger wrestler, but his ankle was grabbed and yanked away. He squirmed and bucked, trying to stop the bastard.

John let out a frustrated hiss and stabbed his way forward, impaling himself inside the entrance.

Eddie stiffened, all fighting stopped, and he let out a loud sob. The tirón was a lot bigger than Kurt and it hurt. Thankfully, it was over fairly quickly. He let out a relieved sigh when John pulled out of him with a wet '_plop_,' but it evaporated into dismay when his other leg was lifted and he was breached again. He choked on a cry. Damn, the guy sure had stamina. He recoiled when his member was grabbed. "W-Why?" he whined. A sense of betrayal washed over him. He looked up at John, his vision blurry from the tears and water. "I thought we were friends," he managed to gasp out after a particularly harsh thrust pushed the air out of his lungs.

There was no answer.

He bowed his head, trembling.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 21 - The Comfort of a Friend

**OoOo**

* * *

Benoit cautiously tip-toed into the locker room. He had managed to sneak out of the building with the help of a few co-workers. He prayed Kurt wasn't around. He doubted that the man would let him go this time if he was caught. He turned around a corner into the shower area and went rigid. His dear friend was huddled in a stall, wet and shivering uncontrollably. He got closer and saw that the other man was also wearing a dark tee shirt that was completely soaked and the jeans were pulled just past the knees. It didn't take a genius detective to deduct what had happened. He swallowed down his anger. If he ever found whoever did this, there will be blood. He raced over, grabbing a nearby towel that was hanging on one of the racks.

Eddie jerked away when a voice called out his name. He scrambled madly up against the wall, trying to make himelf disappear. He risked a glance and recognized Chris. He relaxed, letting the Canadian wrapped a towel around him.

Chris hugged the smaller man tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered, petting the wet hair. Someone had been kind enough to turn the shower off, but he was still worried that his friend would catch a cold or worse.

Eddie leaned in against the other wrestler's warm body. It was so cold in here.

Benoit hugged his best friend again. The latino was pale and shaky, teeth chattering slightly. "I'm here," he hushed quietly. He took a quick look at the handcuffs and cursed. The damn thing was welded pretty tight in the shower knob; the only way he would be able to get the smaller wrestler free was to find the keys. He planted a kiss on the wet forehead.

Eddie looked up, panicking when Chris stood as if to leave. "Please stay," he pleaded. He shuddered at the prospect of somebody else coming in here.

Benoit hesitated. He could sense the fragility. He sat back down and moved so that he was sitting on his ass on the wet tiles with Eddie in his lap. He ignored the blood trickling down the other man's thighs, knowing it only added to his friend's terror and pain. He rubbed the back roughly, trying to draw some warmth.

Eddie shivered, curling up tighter against the Canadian. He couldn't hold back the sobs that racked through him. Everything hurt and it was beyond freezing in here. A breath got caught in his throat and he hiccuped.

"Do you have any extra clothes with you?" Chris asked softly.

Eddie shook his head, burying his face in the bigger man's chest. "E-Everything is w-with Kurt," he mumbled, his shivers worsening.

Benoit bit down on his lip. He suspected as much. Thanks goodness he bought more clothes with him. He was grateful that he and his friend were practically the same size. He glared at the handcuffs. "Let's try to get those off, shall we?" he muttered, beginning to mess with the restraints.

Eddie squinted up, still blurry. His wrists were frayed and swollen from constantly being tied up. He shifted a bit, trying to get on his knees. He was grateful that Chris had pulled his pants back up, even if it made him more cold.

Suddenly, there was a loud clattering noise and distant laughter echoing in the room. Benoit looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes.

Eddie hid his face in the nape of the Canadian's neck, hiccuping again.

Chavito stumbled in, laughing as he talked to somebody on his phone. He stopped, spotting the two men. He hung up and stared. "W-What's going on here?" he sputtered.

Benoit gritted his teeth, glancing down. His friend wouldn't look at either of them. "Can you help me get these off?" he asked the younger Guerrero, sensing that the man in his lap didn't want company at the moment.

"S-Sure," Chavito muttered, walking over to where Chris was.

It took fifteen, perhaps twenty minutes before the two wrestlers managed to get the wrists out of the handcuffs. Amazing what a little mixture of blood and soap can do.

Eddie collapsed back onto the Canadian, bringing his arms to his chest. They were sore from being held up for so long. He was exhausted and drained to the point he just wanted to sleep.

Chavito kneeled down. "What happened? Why were you tied up?" he pestered, poking at his uncle a bit.

Eddie stiffened, a panic attack bubbling up. He leaned away from the other latino, back into the comforts of Chris's arms.

Benoit sensed the anxiety and gently nudged Chavito away. "You can ask him later. Not now. I'm taking him back to my hotel room. Do us a favor and don't tell Kurt," he said not unkindly, picking his friend up. He couldn't help but feel alarmed at how light the younger man was. Eddie was normally heavier than this. That can't be a good sign.

"O-Okay," Chavito nodded, watching the two men leave the room. He had no idea what was going on. He had never seen his relative like this, ever, not even back in the drinking days. He frowned a bit and took his phone out. Maybe his father could clear some things up.

* * *

**OoOo**

Chris stumbled into the room, trying to not fall face-down on the floor. Eddie can be hard to maneuver sometimes, it was almost funny. He put his friend down on the bed and lied down, panting. It was a chaotic trip from the SmackDown arena to here.

Eddie curled up into a ball. "Izzit over?" he mumbled tiredly, shivering. He hated how scared he felt. Hated it. He kept thinking that Kurt was going to walk in any moment and just start hurting him again. He rubbed his face against the pillow, realizing his cheeks were wet. He was crying. Again. It was all he did lately.

"Yes. It's over," Chris assured, moving closer and kissing softly on the bruised wrists. He felt so useless. Seeing his best friend cry like this made his heart ache. He hugged the smaller man. "I'm sorry."

"D-Don't be. It's not your fault," Eddie breathed out, his voice thick and shaky. He cuddled up against the Canadian's toasty warm body.

"But I should have came back sooner so I could have stopped it," Chris sighed sadly. He ran his fingers through the short, messy, still wet hair.

Eddie relaxed, resting his cheek on Chris's chest. The rhythmic rise and fall lulled him into deep sleep; the exhaustion finally getting the better of him.

Benoit watched his friend sleep. It was hard seeing how weak the other man is. It didn't matter if the cops came to get him, he won't leave Eddie with Kurt again. The cost wasn't worth it.

* * *

**OoOo**

Benoit woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of fitful cries and choked whimpers. He turned the light on and turned over. His friend was having another nightmare. "Eddie, wake up. You're dreaming. Wake up," he murmured, shaking the smaller man.

Eddie jolted, clutching the pillow tightly. He took in a deep breath and let it out too quickly. Benoit's worried tone snapped him awake and he looked over his shoulder to see his friend peering anxiously at him. He rolled over, shaking off remnants of the nightmare. He dreamt that Kurt had visited him and - he let out a quiet whimper, pulling the blanket tighter around him. It seemed that he can't escaped from the bald bastard, not even in his sleep. A warm hand caressed his cheek, bringing him out of the cloud of despair shrouding around him. The touch was soothing and gentle and he gradually calmed down, snuggling against Chris.

Benoit smiled absently, glad to see that the stiffness was gone. "Would you like something to drink?"

Eddie shook his head. If he said yes, then that meant Chris would have to get up and leave him. He didn't want to be alone in the bed, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"Okay. I'm going to turn the lights off. I'll wake you if there are any more nightmares," Benoit murmured, leaning over and flipping the switch off. He settled back comfortably on the bed, but he couldn't fall asleep. Despite the small sense of joy he felt for being depended on, he still couldn't shake off the uneasiness. _Why was Kurt hurting Eddie? How long has it been going on? _ His eyelids grew heavy in spite of the worries and he fell into a deep, troubled sleep, the question still haunting his mind.

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 22 - A Phone Call

**OoOo**

* * *

Chris woke up again. This time it was morning and this time it wasn't his friend that woke him up. It was the annoying sound of a phone ringing on the tableside next to the bed. Grumbling, he was about to sit up before he became aware of the fact that Eddie was draped across his chest. The moment was so adorable that he had to pause and smile. He grabbed the phone, more calm now. "This is Chris."

"Hello. May I speak to Eddie please? I know it's rather early, I apologize, but this is an urgent matter I need to discuss with him."

Chris frowned. That voice sounded awfully familiar - must be one of his friend's brothers. "Sure. Hold on," he replied, cradling the phone with his neck. "Wake up, honey -" he cut himself off as he realized what he just said. He cleared his throat a few times before trying again. "Wake up."

Eddie stirred a bit, yawning and stretching. He smiled sleepily at Chris. "Hey, ese," he greeted drowsily.

Chris laughed and rubbed his nose against Eddie's. "You're so cute," he purred, practically squealing.

Eddie stiffened for a brief second, terror crashing into him. He waited for a lecherous touch, but there was none to come. He glanced up warily. There was nothing but warmth on the Canadian's face, so different from the anger and coldness that Kurt shown towards him.

Chris absently ran his hand through the tousled brown hair again. He always loved the feel of it. He still hadn't grown used to how short it was after all those years of it long. "Somebody wants to talk to you. It sounds like it was one of your brothers, though I can't say for sure. Here's the phone," he murmured, handing over his cell.

Eddie sat up slightly, still groggy and on edge at the same time. "Hello?" he mumbled hesitantly to the other person on the phone.

Chris leaned in, breathing in his friend's scent.

"Chris? W-What are you doing?"

Benoit paused. That sounded almost positively like a whimper. He moved back and cursed at himself. He forgotten that the other man was probably terrified of close contact. "Ah shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," he apologized, moving further back.

Eddie quickly shook his head and nuzzled against the Canadian, focusing back on the phone. He reminded himself that his best friend wouldn't do anything to him. His eldest brother, Chavo, was saying something. "I'm sorry, what?" he interrupted. There was a loud, impatient huff on the other end and he flinched instinctually.

"I said, has someone raped you? Chavito said you've been acting weird lately. 'Specially around Kurt. Was he the one who did it?"

"I-What? What are you talking about? Nothing happened," Eddie lied, laughing uneasily. How the hell did Chavo find out? That question was quickly answered in a disgusted, scornful reply.

"I knew you'd say that. You're such a lying brat sometimes, I swear. I talked to Bradshaw and he told me what has been going on. I need you to come to our mom's house either tonight or tomorrow."

Eddie's throat went completely dry. JBL? He swallowed a bit licking his lips nervously. "Is John going to be there too?" he asked in a timid voice.

"Yes. He's going to stay here until after you come home and tell us. He's simply going to make sure you don't try and lie your way out of this."

"I-I can't. Not with him there," Eddie choked out, starting to tremble.

Chris became concerned, moving closer and gently caressing his friend's leg, trying to comfort the other man. He didn't like the distressed look or the tight, panicked tone.

Eddie leaned in, snuggling against Chris's chest, appreciating the Canadian's gesture. He forced the hiccups down. The very thought of seeing JBL after what that pendejo did to him in the shower stall just made him want to throw up.

"Since when did you become such a pussy? If you're not here by tomorrow afternoon, then I'll call Kurt and see if he knows."

Eddie went rigid. If Kurt found out that his brother knew . . . He shuddered as he thought what the bald bastard will do to him.

Chris wrapped his arms around the smaller man into a hug, feeling helpless when Eddie merely nestled against his neck.

"There's no need to do that, hermano," Eddie mumbled quietly, dread filling his stomach like ice, "I'll be there." He hung up and laid back down, shivering.

"Is everything alright?" he asked gently, sensing the fear and anxiety that was riding off the younger man.

Eddie buried his face in the Canadian's chest. "Chavo wants to talk to me in person. I don't know how I'm going to get home," he muttered.

Chris rubbed the back of his friend's neck. "I can take you there."

Eddie glanced at the RAW wrestler, eyes wide with surprise. "But it's a long trip. You have to go to work," he protested.

Chris only smiled fondly. "I'll use my vacation days. It's honestly not that big of a deal. I like spending time with you anyway."

Eddie blinked, sagging into Benoit's arms. "They found out," he sighed, screwing his eyes shut.

_Oh._ Chris winced in sympathy. The Guerreros were awfully proud, sometimes to a fault. He learned that the hard way. "You don't have to go and talk to them if you don't want to," he offered lightly.

Eddie shook his head bleakly. "He said he would call Kurt if I don't show up," he spoke in a barely audible voice.

Benoit chewed the inside of his cheeks. That wasn't good, but then again, there was no way they would be able to change Chavo's mind. The whole family was stubborn. "Do you want me to come in there with you? That way, you wouldn't be alone," he asked cautiously.

Eddie nodded, gratitude flooding through him. That meant he didn't have to face his brothers or John by himself. "Thanks. We probably should head out. It's going to be at least a 8-hour trip depending on the traffic," he mumbled, not wanting to leave the warm comforts of the bed.

Chris only hummed in agreement. It took great difficulty, but he managed to get up. He ruffled his friend's hair playfully. "Let's get going shall we? We sure ain't going to get there if we lay around all day," he teased.

Eddie grumbled, sitting up. He let out a small sneeze.

Benoit's face reddened slightly and he covered his grin with his hand. Must every noise the other man made be so damn adorable? "Do you want to wear those clothes or change?" he asked, trying to distract himself.

Eddie glanced at the Canadian. "I guess I'll just wear these still. It's not like they're filthy or anything," he replied. His stomach grumbled yet again and he looked down, acutely embarrassed.

"We'll stop by McDonalds or something on the way. I don't know about you but I could eat a horse, tail and all," Chris murmured, stretching a bit before taking his shirt off.

Eddie sighed quietly, grateful that his friend didn't bring attention to his blatant hunger. A sudden movement caught his eyes and he peeked at the other man. The smooth muscles and the warm tone of the skin made the Canadian rather attractive. He stiffened. Where did those thoughts come from? He pulled up the blanket up to his nose, his cheeks blushing bright red.

Benoit turned around and became worried that the smaller wrestler was trying to hide behind the covers. "What's the matter?" he prodded softly.

Eddie quickly shook his head. "N-Nothing. I'm fine," he muttered, averting his eyes, feeling flushed. Why was he feeling this way? "I'm ready whenever you're ready," he spoke again, still not looking at his friend.

Benoit shrugged. "Okay," he replied, putting on a clean, white shirt. He buttoned up the collar and grinned. "All set. Hope you're ready for music and stupid drivers," he drawled cheerfully. Nothing can dampen his mood today.

Eddie smiled at the happiness on the other wrestler's face. "Si." he laughed, walking out the door with his best friend and feeling light for the first time in months..

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 23 - Visit to El Paso

**OoOo**

* * *

They pulled up in the driveway of the Guerrero family house. The traffic was surprisingly light and the trip only took six hours instead of eight. It was a pleasant drive. Chris didn't ask any probing questions and Eddie enjoyed the silence. It was rare and it threw him off balance at how he didn't have to do anything. The first hour, he struggled to find something to do. Then he fell into a quiet, playful banter with Benoit. The Canadian didn't bring up Kurt or the impeding family visit. Eddie was forever grateful for that. He didn't feel like talking about those things just yet and he honestly have no idea when or if he will ever be ready.

"Ready to go in?" Chris asked cheerfully. He figured if he acted jovial, then maybe his friend wouldn't be so nervous.

Eddie nodded, sighing. There was no point in delaying this. He might as well get it over with. His eldest brother was standing on the porch, looking impatient. A warm hand grabbed his cold one in a gentle embrace.

"I'll be here, okay? Unless you ask me to, I'm not leaving," Benoit spoke softly, offering a kind smile.

Eddie blushed, embarrassed at how his friend can read him like an open book.

Chris frowned at the redness spreading across the younger man's cheeks, but he didn't comment on it. He didn't know why Eddie would feel embarrassed, but he decided to not bring attention to it, not wanting to cause further humiliation.

Eddie got out of the car, stretching a bit. He glanced at the porch and froze. JBL had joined his brother. He looked down, trying to slow his rabbit-paced breathing. It felt like he was going to have another panic attack right here.

Benoit placed his hand on the shaking shoulder. "Is something wrong?" he whispered.

"John," Eddie spat out the name, still staring at the ground, suddenly interested in the cracks on the sidewalk.

Chris frowned, not comprehending. "What about him?" he pressed.

Eddie exhaled sharply, deflating. "He . . . paid me a visit back in the locker room," he muttered.

The explanation was so softly spoken that Benoit strained to hear it. He went rigid, remembering the state he found his dear friend in the shower stalls yesterday. He gritted his teeth, practically seething with rage. Before he could stop himself, he was striding up the steps and shoving Bradshaw against the wall. "You fucker!" he roared, punching the former Texan in the jaw repeatedly. He vaguely felt hands trying to pry him off and he could hear distant yelling, but he was far too gone to care. This bastard. Had the whole SmackDown roster gone mad? Hands wrapped around his waist and forcibly picked him up, causing him to stumble into another pair of arms that he recognized as Eddie's - he knew that soft embrace anywhere. He inhaled harshly, starting to calm down. Suddenly, the yelling became loud and clear.

"Just what the hell are you thinking?! Coming up here and attacking a fellow family friend and co-worker?! Have you lost your damn mind?"

Chris almost smirked. The veins popping up along the senior Guerrero's forehead and the face that was turning a dark shade of red were almost downright hysterical. He caught himself and tried his best to look remorseful. "My sincerest apologies, Chavo. It won't happen again. Scout's honor."

The apology seemed to work as Chavo sighed and cooled down. "Fair enough. Come on, John. Let's get you to the kitchen," he muttered, turning around and walking inside.

John flashed an angry glare to the Canadian before following the elderly brother.

Benoit rolled his eyes and looked at his friend, grinning."He's a bastard that needs a dastard," he joked.

Eddie shook his head ruefully. "That makes no sense and you're an idiot," he sighed.

Benoit's grin only widened. "If I'm an idiot for defending your honor, then so be it."

A smile split across Eddie's face and he struggled to hold back a chuckle, not wanting to fuel the other man's ego. "Defending my honor, eh ese?" he drawled wryly, fingers dancing up the Canadian's arm. "You got your work cut out for you."

Chris held back a shiver at those words. "So this is your mom's house, hm?" he changed the subject abruptly, "Does she know?"

Eddie's mischievousness faded and he glanced away. "I hope not," he whispered, half to himself.

"No, she doesn't know," Mando interjected. He had been sitting in the rocking chair on the porch, watching the events unfold in front of him. He stood up. "We don't plan to tell her. You already caused her enough grief," he added before retreating in the house.

Eddie flinched at the words, knowing his brother was right. He couldn't shake off the shame and self-loathing that wrapped around him.

Benoit bristled. He knew it wasn't his place, that this wasn't his business. Yet he shook with anger at how the older Guerreros casually treated the whole incident as if Eddie was the one to blame. His heart ached with sympathy at the miserable look on his friend's face. "Ignore them," he murmured.

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "They're right though. I did give everybody a lot of trouble," he muttered bitterly.

Chris shook his head furiously, distressed. "No. Don't think that way. It's not as if you're not trying to rectify the things you've done, right? They don't understand that, so don't listen to them."

Eddie glanced at the Canadian, surprised. He wasn't expecting this much support, least of all from this man whom he caused so much pain. "We probably should go in before they get pissed off," he sighed, walking up the stairs to the door with Chris on his heels.

Benoit could sense the lingering wariness in the latino, knowing that deep down, the man would never be able to forgive himself for the mistakes he had made. Chris desperately wished that he could erase the pain.

They bumped into Linda who was carrying a dutch oven. "Ah, sorry," she flustered, then stopped, recognizing her younger brother. "There you are! Took you long enough to get here. Hello, Benny. Care to stay for supper? We got a delicious broth," she chattered almost nonstop.

Chris smiled. "Perhaps. It would be nice to sit and eat for a change instead of being on the go," he replied, trying to come off as respectful. Eddie's siblings can really piss him off at times.

Linda grinned, clearly happy. "Alright! They're waiting for you two in the living room. I'll be there in a jiff," she purred, sauntering off to the kitchen.

Eddie let out a breath. He had been waiting for a callous comment from his sis, but she had been surprisingly quiet to him so far - not that he thought the silence would last much longer. He walked to the main room reluctantly and sat down on the couch with Benoit next to him. He was beyond grateful for the Canadian's presence, but he didn't understand why he was so dependent on the man. A light cough caught his attention and he glanced up.

Chavo cleared his throat again. Summer always made him sick. "So, what happened?" he asked. He wanted to get things started right away so he can hit the golf course before dinner.

Eddie fidgeted a bit, uncomfortable with the stares burning through him. A hand gently rubbed the small of his back and he fought the urge to lean against his friend. He swallowed and looked down on his feet. "What do you mean?" he murmured.

Chavo rolled his eyes in exasperation. The younger Guerrero can be quite irritating sometimes. "You know what I mean. Who raped you?" he snapped curtly.

Eddie visibly flinched, refusing to look up. "I-I don't know. I didn't see his face," he replied shakingly, the lie easily slipping past his lips.

"Really now? Did it happen at work?"

He shook his head, his fingernails digging into his palms, nearly breaking the skin. He knew if he said yes, his brother would tell Vince and he didn't want anyone else finding out.

"I see. Why didn't you stop it?" Chavo continued, crossing his arms.

Benoit gaped. Did the man seriously just ask that question?

"I couldn't. He. He tied me up," Eddie protested.

Chavo sighed, shaking his head.

At that moment, Linda walked in, drying her hands on her skin-tight jeans. "Did I miss anything?"

"Only that he said he couldn't stop it," Chavo scoffed scornfully. Contempt lining his face.

Linda's eyebrows quirked up. She was slightly intrigued at this revelation. "Interesting. I thought we taught you how to fight back in these kinds of situations," she commented.

Eddie winced at the tone. "I tried to stop him. I really did. But he overpowered me," he insisted in a quiet voice.

Chris couldn't hold it back anymore. He couldn't stand the family's reaction to this. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" he snarled.

Chavo stared at the Canadian. He forgot the man was even here. "Excuse me?"

"Would you even be saying these things if it happened to Linda or anyone else?" Benoit growled

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. Are you saying it should've happened to her?"

"No! I wouldn't wish it on anyone. The point is that you're an asshole for even suggesting that he should've been able to prevent it. Sometimes you can't stop it," Chris persisted angrily.

Chavo pinched his nose. "The difference is that he is a man. He's not helpless. He should have known better," he explained.

Benoit could only stare in disbelief. This was unbelievable. "I think we're done here," he said coldly, standing up.

Eddie stood up with his friend, ignoring the glare his brother directed towards him.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not finished," Chavo interrupted.

"I don't care. Your attitude pisses me off. You should be helping him, not criticizing his actions!" Chris practically yelled. How could the family be so dense and aloof?

"Chris!" Eddie hissed out, his voice distressed.

"My way of dealing with this situation does not concern you. If you do not like it, you can leave. Eddie, stay. I'm not done with you," Chavo ordered.

Eddie flinched and looked away.

Benoit glowered. This was getting out of hand. "Do you want to stay here?" he whispered in a soft voice so that his words didn't carry over across the room.

Eddie shook his head, biting down on his lips.

Benoit straightened up. "I believe we'll both be leaving."

"You leave now, I'll call Kurt."

The threat caused Eddie to freeze up. He knew his brother will carry through with it.

Chris noticed the hesitant stance. "Even if he does call the bastard, we'll figure something out. I won't leave you," he murmured.

Eddie swallowed down his apprehension and nodded, feeling a little better as the Canadian gave his hand a light squeeze. "Sorry," he mumbled to his brother, following his friend out.

Chavo watched the two men leave, simmering and a bit shocked. The younger Guerrero had never dared to disobey his orders until now. Was the Canadian responsible for this newfound rebellion? His heart said no, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone else had some sort of key to this whole mess. '_Maybe Kurt?'_ his mind suggested. His brother did show abject terror at the mention of the wrestler's name. He sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily. He was getting a headache from this.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" JBL muttered, holding an ice pack to his neck. The damn RAW wrestler could pull a hell of a punch.

The older man shook his head. "No. They clearly won't listen to me, so there's no point in going after them."

"Are you going to call Kurt?"

He pursued his lips. "I don't know yet," he admitted heavily.

Linda groaned, sitting down and crossing her arms. "That man sure had a lot of cajones to interrupt you. Honestly, he should have known better to keep his mouth shut."

Hector chuckled. "And you never ran your mouth before, dear sister?"

Linda glared at the other Guerrero. "That's not the point!" she snapped.

"No. The point is that he's right about one thing - we shouldn't be criticizing. We could have handled this better," Hector murmured.

"Are you questioning my actions?" Chavo snarled.

" No, no. Good grief, man! I'm saying that they wouldn't have left if we weren't so accusing," the younger brother argued.

Chavo only snorted in derision.

At that moment, the mother walked in. "Was Ewis here? I thought I heard him," she murmured, looking around the living room for her youngest son.

Chavo gritted his teeth. "He just left, ma. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back for the family gather in August and the holidays," he reassured the fretful lady.

"Honestly, son. Must you scare him off so easily? You're too tough and critical on him sometimes."

Chavo's smile tightened and Hector stifled a snicker.

The front door opened again and a shuffling of feet was heard.

Eddie poked his head in the room, looking sheepish. "I left my jacket here," he mumbled quietly.

"Ewis! Son! Come here, sweetie," she cried out, walking towards her child.

"Hey, mum," Eddie greeted his mother, hugging the elderly woman.

"I'm so glad you're back. Why won't you stay for dinner and perhaps the night? Don't you have a long weekend?"

Eddie became shy and glanced down on the carpeted floor. "I don't know. We have a long drive. I'm not sure if - yeah, we'll stay," he started to turn down the offer before succumbing to his mother's pouting face.

The senior Guerrero smiled happily. "Wonderful! Who's with you, dear?"

"Just Chris."

Her face brightened once more. "Oh good! It's been a while since he's been here, hasn't it? Go fetch him. We shall have a feast."

Eddie nodded and went back out, nervous. Would the Canadian be mad at him? He walked to the car and beckoned at the window.

Chris frowned, puzzled, but went ahead and rolled down the window. "Did something happen? Was your jacket not there?"

"No, not that. It's just that mum wants us to stay overnight. I'm sorry, I said yes. If you rather not -"

He interrupted his friend's fumbling apology. "Eddie, I'm not going to get mad at you. Your mother is a wonderful woman and it'd nice to sit down for dinner and sleep in a house instead of a hotel room for a change," he assured softly. The visible relieved look on the other man's face saddened him a bit. Violence shouldn't be a normal aspect in a relationship, but it seemed that his dear friend was accustomed to negative reactions. He reached out and ruffled the messy brown hair. "Let's go inside so she doesn't think that we left," he murmured.

Eddie nodded, smiling a little at the kind look on the Canadian's face. They walked back inside. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any more questioning from his brothers.

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 24 - Family Dinner

**OoOo**

* * *

Warmth enveloped the dining room as smells of freshly baked biscuits, simmering meatloaf, and a soft blend of vegetables made their way out of the kitchen.

Eddie shifted uncomfortably on the chair, trying to ignore the pangs of hunger in his stomach. The meal that he had with Benoit at Burger King a few hours ago wasn't enough to sate him.

Chris noticed the fidgeting. He drew his hand under the table and laced his fingers with Eddie's, smiling lightly.

Eddie flashed the Canadian a grateful glance. The gesture calmed him a little. Creaking of chairs distracted him.

Bradshaw sat down across from the two other wrestlers. He saw the latino going rigid in his peripheral vision, but he ignored the man. He wasn't going to cause a scene right now, unlike Benoit. Perhaps when they were alone … The thought brought a leer that he was almost unable to hide. He would certainly liked to have another go at his co-worker.

Chris didn't take his eyes off of the New Yorker. He didn't want to wreck any more havoc than he already had, but he still felt unbridled rage towards the bastard.

"Dinner's ready!" Linda announced cheerfully, carrying a few pots to the table.

After everyone had food on their plates, the mother stood up. "Before we eat, let's do a grace. Ewis, why don't you be a dear and start?"

Eddie glanced at his mom's expectant face in surprise. Usually, it was Chavo or Linda who did the prayer. He ignored the probing stares, looking at his plate and swallowing uneasily, his throat suddenly dry. "Um, okay," he stammered. He closed his eyes in an effort to calm himself and took in a deep breath. It wasn't the grace itself that made him nervous; it was the unrelenting eyes on him, watching his every movement, that made his skin crawl. "Um. I'd like to thank God for family and friends. They're always here when you need them," he mumbled.

"Speak up! We can barely hear you!" Chavo snapped.

Eddie flinched and lost his train of thoughts. "S-Sorry."

"Hush. No need to be rude. Go on, dear," their mother interrupted, her head still bowed.

Eddie licked his lips, feeling a bit jumpy thanks to his brother's loud voice. He focused on the silverware and inhaled sharply. The hand holding his tightened just a little. "And, um, we thank God for this dinner and gracing us with goodwill and love. Amen," he finished, grateful that his voice didn't break.

Benoit leaned in and whispered in his friend's ear. "That was a good grace," he murmured encouragingly. The way the other man's face lighted up nearly broke him. It was startlingly clear to him that the younger wrestler didn't get enough praises. He resisted the urge to brush his lips against Eddie's, frustratingly aware of the company they had. He settled for a warm smile instead.

"That was awfully short," Chavo grumbled, crossing his arms.

Eddie's face fell and he looked away, barely hiding his flinch.

Chris glared at the older Guerrero. Eddie didn't need any more criticizing or harsh words. _'He probably got enough from Kurt,'_ he thought grudgingly.

"Brevity is the soul of the wit, son," the mother chimed in, "It was good enough. Now, let's eat."

Chavo only scowled, but dug in his plate, eager to finish and go golfing before it got late.

Eddie poked at his food with a fork. He _was_ hungry, but he still hesitated to eat. The hand holding his let go as the Canadian began to eat, and he felt strangely disappointed. He froze when he sensed a burning stare on him. He looked up before quickly glancing back down.

John smirked at the deepening blush that was making its way across the younger man's face. His fun was interrupted as Chavo leaned in. "Was he telling the truth?" The senior Guerrero asked him in a quiet voice. Bradshaw chewed his biscuit thoughtfully. "Not by a long shot, no. I don't know who is doing it, but I know that he knows who it is because it has been happening more than once," he replied in a lazy voice, nearly laughing at the dumbfounded look on the other man's face.

"I...I see…." Chavo muttered before moving back in his seat. He glared at his brother who wouldn't look up from the table. He sighed and speared his broccoli with more force than what was necessary. He would have to discuss the matter later. It looked as if he wasn't going to be able golf today after all. Damn the younger man for bringing problems to the family.

Benoit gulped down his mashed potatoes, putting the bowl down and grinning cheerfully at his friend.

Eddie glanced at the other wrestler. "You have some on your nose," he murmured, smiling a little.

Chris pretended to look shocked, placing his hand in front of his mouth in an 'Oh My!' gesture, earning a soft laugh. He smiled, happy that his dear friend loosened up somewhat. He didn't like it when the smaller man was nervous and jumpy.

Eddie practically swallowed his plate, forks and all, his hunger getting the best of him. "Thanks for the dinner, ma," he told his mother.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin before grinning. "You're welcome, Ewis. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Would you like a second helping?"

"Oh no, I couldn't -" Eddie started to turn the offer down, but another plate filled with food was put down in front of him. He accepted it gladly anyway, still ravishing. He peeked at Benoit and blushed at the warm eyes sparkling with amusement. It was nothing like the condescending type that Kurt had shown to him, but it put him to edge all the same. He devoured his last bite before nodding to his mom who beamed happily at him. "May I be excused?" he asked in a soft voice.

She nodded.

He scooted back and stood up, walking over to put his food in the sink and then going upstairs.

Chris frowned, a bit concerned. He quickly finished his own plate and asked the elderly Guerrero the same question. She only smiled, as if she knew what was going on, and nodded as well. He gave his thanks and stood up hastily, following his friend.

.

.

.


	26. Chapter 25 - Doubts and Admissions

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie jumped when he heard a knock. He looked over his shoulder to see Benoit looking at him worriedly. He cursed at himself inwardly; he should've told the Canadian that he was going to clean up the room for the night. "Sorry, holmes. I didn't mean to make you anxious. I just …" he gestured at the messy bedroom.

Chris understood and smiled, going over and grabbing the smaller man in a hug. "You're fine," he murmured.

Eddie blinked, slightly relieved. Kurt never believed anything he said so it was a shock to him at how easily Benoit accepted his excuse, not that he was lying. Fingers ran through his hair and he relaxed, burying his face in the broad chest.

Chris could only grin when the younger wrestler nuzzled against him. He would never be able to get over that. "Let's get started, shall we?" he said playfully. Eddie beamed at him and he noted with relief that it was a genuine smile.

Eddie pulled away from the other man with some reluctance. He started on the clothes, picking them up and throwing them in the hamper.

Chris cleaned the bed, making the blankets and spreading them neatly over the king-sized mattress. He straightened up, looking around the room. "That didn't take too long," he commented, sighing a little. He definitely needed a shower and his back won't stop aching.

Eddie grabbed some shoes and tossed them in the closet. "Yeah. At least we have time to kick back and relax," he murmured.

Benoit nodded. He glanced at the bed, chewing the insides of his cheeks. He doubted them sleeping together would be a problem, but he rather be safe than sorry. "Will you be okay with sharing the bed or would you prefer me to sleep on the floor?" he asked carefully.

Eddie stilled. "Huh?"

Chris blinked. His friend looked as if he had never been asked that question before. Benoit's heart twisted in horror; _Kurt never left the man alone, did he_. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to sleep alone tonight or not," he clarified.

"Oh. Um. You can sleep with me," Eddie replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"You sure? I don't want to be a bother," Chris persisted.

Eddie only smiled at the Canadian. "Trust me, you won't bother me," he reassured his friend.

Benoit sagged his shoulder, relief soaring through him. "Okay. I'm going to take a quick shower," he said, turning around.

"Chris?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Chris stood to a halt by the door. He looked over his shoulder. Eddie was smiling at him, happiness and gratitude practically leaking out. A smile of his own split across his face. He missed this side of his friend; the cheerful, happy-go-lucky side that made him fell in love with in the first place. "You're welcome. I'm always here for you," he spoke, walking to the bathroom to start his shower.

Eddie sat down on the bed, exhaustion hitting him. Today had been a lot more draining than he would like to admit. A quiet cough caught his attention and he looked up. It was Chavo.

"Where's Chris?" The older Guerrero asked.

"Um. Taking a shower."

"Good."

Eddie went rigid when his brother closed the door and locked it. Small bubbles of panic bursted around in him and his throat constricted, making it hard to breathe properly. "Chavo?" he squeaked, scrambling away from the man walking towards him. His back hit the headboard and he couldn't stop a terrified whimper from escaping him when Chavo only got closer.

"I can't believe you had the cajones to lie to me in front of everyone," Chavo snarled, backhanding his younger brother across the face rather viciously.

Eddie flinched from the force of the slap, his cheek stinging and his mouth tasting bitter. "I don't know what you're t-talking about," he stammered. He froze up as a hand landed on his knee, swallowing a cry. "I really d-don't."

Chavo rolled his eyes at the frightened response. "I'm not going to do anything to you, you pig," he snarled, "I just want the truth from you just this once."

Eddie twisted away from the retired wrestler, tears prickling the corner of his eyes. "I'm being honest! I really don't -" his protest was cut off as the hand went to the mattress right between his thighs. He choked on his breath and instantly clenched his legs close, trembling uncontrollably.

"Tell me the truth and I'll stop," Chavo whispered in the other man's ear, earning a flinch.

Eddie screwed his eyes shut, exhaling sharply. "I can't tell you," he mumbled.

The older Guerrero grunted and moved back. "Is he threatening you? Never mind. Do you know him?" he pestered.

Eddie looked away, swallowing down the bile. "Yes."

"Hmph. That wasn't hard now, was it? I'm going to call Vince," Chavo muttered, getting off of the bed.

Eddie froze at that and grabbed his brother's wrists. "No! Please don't."

Chavo glared at the smaller man. "Excuse me? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell your boss."

"I…" Eddie stammered, racking his brain for an excuse that would satisfy the grey-haired wrestler. "Because ….. if Vince or anyone else finds out, then our family will be humiliated. Do you really want that?" He held his breath, hoping desperately that the words will be enough to convince his brother.

Chavo pursued his lips. "Hm. You got a good point. I'm proud of you for thinking about other people other than yourself. Very well, I won't tell him," he murmured, walking over to the doorway. "Oh, and you and Chris have been awfully clingy lately. I certainly hope you aren't planning on having him clean up your mess for you. He's a good man. Don't drag him down with you just because you're not man enough to protect yourself," he added before leaving.

Eddie blinked, not realizing a few tears had slipped down his cheeks as a result. He laid down, hugging a pillow. A sob racked through him and he pushed his face in the mattress, muffling the cries rippling through his shaking body. Kurt, Chavo, and everybody else was right - he really was worthless, bringing nothing but trouble.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Chris turned the shower off and quickly dried himself before putting his clothes on. He combed his hair and hanged the towel back on the rack, turning the lights off and closing the door as he stepped out. He bumped into Linda in the hallway on his way to the guest room.

"Oh, excuse me!" Linda laughed, nearly spilling the drink she was carrying.

Chris forced a smile and muttered his apology. He was hoping he wouldn't run into anyone.

"Why are you here?" she asked, studying the Canadian.

Benoit became uncomfortable, seeing where this was going. "I figured he'd want a friend," he said pointedly.

Linda ignored the barely-subtle remark. "I'm surprised you're willing to defend him especially since how he had treated you over the years," she commented.

Chris bristled. "He has been nothing but a good friend to me," he snapped.

The sister only shrugged her shoulders and walked down the hall back to the stairs. "I'm still surprised, that's all. No need to get snappy," she murmured before going down.

Benoit groaned. He was beginning to question the decision to stay overnight. The Guerreros were too damn critical and judgmental sometimes, and the last thing Eddie needed was any more of that. He went into the bedroom and spotted his friend laying on the bed. "Hey, I'm back," he spoke softly, sitting down and gently touching the shoulder.

Eddie jolted and then went still when he recognized the Canadian's voice. "H-Hey," he mumbled thickly, his voice still shaky from crying earlier.

Chris's forehead creased with worry. Did something happen while he was in the shower? "Look at me, please."

Eddie sighed quietly and turned around, resting his cheek on the other man's arm. A thumb dried off a tear that was streaking down his face.

Benoit's face softened when he saw the tear-stained cheeks. "What's wrong?" he whispered, running his free hand through the hair.

Eddie swallowed and didn't meet Chris's searching eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"That you have a fuck-up like me to deal with."

Oh. Benoit could see the direction this was going. He sat up and looked hard at his friend. "Don't say that. Hell, don't even think like that. You'renot a fuck up. I don't know why you think you are, but you're not."

Eddie blinked and glanced at the Canadian warily. "Why are you helping me?"

Chris glanced at the fading bruises on the smaller wrestler's wrists. He took the hands in his. "I'm helping you because you're my friend. Friends help each other. And," he paused for a moment, "and it's also because I love you."

Eddie's face paled and he shrunk onto the bed, trembling.

Too late did Benoit realize what his words meant to the other man. 'You idiot!' he cursed at himself. "Not the way you think!" he cried out, putting his hand on the leg and got a full body flinch in response. He bit his lips and gently cupped his friend's face. "Not like Kurt."

At that, Eddie stopped panicking. Panting harshly, he looked at the bigger wrestler. "W-What?" he gasped out.

"I love you, but not like Kurt does. What the bastard did to you was not out of love. That was nothing like love. I'm not going to be like him, I won't treat you the way he did to you," Chris explained, his fingers brushing over the collarbone, tracing the bruise there. "I won't force you to do something you don't want to do. If you're uncomfortable or scared, I want you to tell me. I'll stop whenever you want me to stop."

Eddie averted his eyes, feeling ashamed at how vulnerable Benoit knew he was. "You'll stop?" he asked. The word sounded so foreign to him.

"Of course. No means no. I respect that," Chris murmured, tilting the chin up. His chest ached at the way the brown depths were filled with fear and uncertainty. "The very last thing I want to do is to hurt you."

Eddie closed his eyes and leaned in the Canadian's warmth, fighting to keep the tears back. He won't cry in front of the man. He had done enough of that lately.

Benoit gently kissed his friend's cheek, rubbing the back. He could feel the faint shakings going through the smaller body, but he didn't comment on it.

"If you're saying all of that to just fuck me or some sort of game, then..please...s-stop it," Eddie muttered, his voice breaking a little. Chris's heart did the same.

"I'm not. I'm saying it because it's true. You don't realize how beautiful you are," Benoit murmured, moving his hands down to take Eddie's.

"D-Don't you want anything from me?"

Chris blinked at the quiet words, anger momentarily overriding him. He was really going to kill Kurt. It seemed as if the smaller man couldn't associate love with anything other than sex. He hid his rage from his friend. "Actually, yes I do."

Eddie was slightly relieved. Finally, something to go on. "What's that?"

"I want you to be happy."

.

.

.


	27. Chapter 26 - Rays of Happiness

**OoOo**

* * *

_"D-Don't you want anything from me?"_

_"Actually, yes I do."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I want you to be happy."_

* * *

Huh? Did Eddie hear that right? All the man wanted was for him to be happy?

The look of confusion and the faint hopefulness almost tore Chris apart.

"W-What? But why? I'm right here. You can do anything you want to me."

Benoit closed his eyes, his stomach coiling up tightly at those words. He will never forgive that bastard for making his dear friend think this way. "Eddie, don't. I love you and it's not just because of your looks. Why do you think so lowly of yourself that you're willing to whore yourself out?" he asked quietly, his voice pained.

Eddie flinched and wouldn't meet the other wrestler's eyes. "I..I. What?" he stammered. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to expect. He knew the Canadian won't hurt him, but he didn't know what else to do other than sex.

Chris winced at the baffled question. The smaller man looked so much younger than usual and it wrenched his heart at how his friend wasn't used to this. "If you really want to do something, then just let lay down and relax. No sex," he murmured softly. The latino looked even more confused at his words and that alone nearly made him break down right then.

"Um. Okay," Eddie mumbled, shifting a bit into a more comfortable position, curling up against his best friend. "Is this alright?"

The question was asked in such a small voice that Chris thought he misheard the man. "Yes, you're fine. You're not uncomfortable, are you?"

"N-No. I'm okay, thanks," Eddie replied, surprised that the other wrestler asked. Kurt never bothered making sure that he was okay.

Benoit smiled weakly, kissing his friend on the forehead. "I love you," he repeated. "And that doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you. Love doesn't mean pain. I promise you that I'll protect you from anyone who hurts you," he added when he felt the small body tensing.

Eddie didn't comment on that, focusing on trying to relax. It was strange for him to do this kind of thing. He knew that love didn't necessarily mean sex, but after being with Kurt so long … it was hard to think otherwise. He inhaled quietly and rubbed his face against the Canadian's shoulder. He actually felt safe, but he couldn't shake of the lingering fear that this would all be over in the morning. He knew he would have to go back to SmackDown next week and deal with the pendejo. "A-Are you sure you don't want anything from me?" he mumbled, growing drowsy. Again, that warm feeling filled his chest and he couldn't identify it still.

"Yes, I'm sure, Eddie. Just relax and go to sleep. You're tired," Chris replied soothingly, his fingers lightly tracing the cheekbones in slow, massaging circles. He felt relieved when his friend finally fell asleep. He could feel the exhaustion coming from the other man. He looked at the ceiling, studying the tiles. He wished he had found out much sooner about the abuse. He really wished he had, that would've spared Eddie a lot of pain. He bit down on his lips, trying to conceal the sobs. He glanced at the sleeping form. "I love you," he whispered again, hugging the man gently and closed his eyes, falling into slumber and far away dreams.

.

.

.


	28. Chapter 27 - The Start of a New Day

**OoOo**

* * *

Birds chirping, distant cars, and the sunlight filtering through the blinds woke Benoit up. He stretched and yawned, scratching his neck absently. He glanced at the sleeping form that was draped across his stomach and he smiled. "Good morning," he murmured, gently shaking the man awake.

Eddie stirred, sitting up and looking at Chris groggily. "Morning."

Chris grinned and leaned in to kiss his friend lightly on the lips, pleasantly surprised that the other wrestler didn't pull away from him.

Eddie was confused; he didn't feel the familiar fear and revulsion from the kiss like he had when Kurt did it. _What changed? _ He glanced at the Canadian and smiled shyly at the way his best friend's face was lighted up. He liked it when Chris was happy.

Benoit got off of the bed and grabbed his duffle bag, changing his clothes. "Ready to go eat breakfast and then head out?" he chattered, wanting to fill the silence.

Eddie nodded, still trying to wake up. He ignored the fact that he'll have to face Kurt later next week. "Si," he yawned, stretching briefly before getting up as well.

Chris almost laughed. His friend was so cute with the hair all tossled up and the sleepy brown eyes. He pulled a plain gray tee shirt over his head and fixed his track pants. The drive was going to be fairly long so he might as well be comfortable. "Don't take too long in the shower!" he called out teasingly when his friend walked out of the room.

Eddie stumbled to the bathroom, nearly crashing into somebody. He mumbled an apology, opening the door and starting to close it when he was shoved. He staggered forward and slammed against the sink, wincing as pain flared up from his stomach. "Geez, Chris. What's the hurry?" his grumbling died off as he looked over his shoulder. He went rigid, his blood turning ice. He had forgotten the bastard was still here.

John smirked at the distressed look that came over his co-worker's face. "Sorry. I'm not Chris," he sneered, stalking towards the smaller man.

Eddie flinched and tried to scrambled up the sink in a desperate effort to get away from the New Yorker. A yelp escaped from him as a hand ghosted over his hip. "Get away from me," he spat, clawing at the pendejo.

Bradshaw chuckled, enjoying the small fight the runt was putting on. He laced his arms around the kicking legs and hoisted the younger man up on the sink. The petrified whimper made his cock twitched in his pants and he let out a low moan.

Eddie shied away from the bigger wrestler, starting to tremble. Broad hands cupped his face and he flinched violently. He tried to push JBL away, but the man only grinned.

"You have no idea how you've been driving me like crazy," John whispered, "thank God your family went to Church." He sighed softly, grinding against the trapped latino.

Eddie stiffened when Bradshaw's lips smashed against his own, a tongue pushing in. All self control vanished and he bit down.

JBL yanked away with a quiet yell, blood pooling in his mouth.

"Chris! _Mmphh_," Eddie's cry was muffled as Layfield covered his mouth. He squirmed and buckled from the former Texan, tears starting to prickle the corner of his eyes.

"Look here, you little bitch," John snarled, grabbing a fistful of the short hair.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the door creaked rather ominously. "Eddie?" Benoit called out, his tone worried.

At the words, Eddie bit down on the rough hand covering his mouth and then yelped when Bradshaw slapped him.

Chris bristled when he heard the sharp cry and rammed his shoulder against the door again. This time, it surrendered under his assault and he stumbled into the bathroom. The sight before him made his blood boil. The New Yorker was pressing in against his dear friend, a hand gripping the hair viciously and the other holding the collar of the shirt in a clawlike vise. "Get the fuck away from him," he snapped, stalking towards JBL.

John merely smirked and reached down to cup his co-worker's crotch, earning a choking mewl and a twitch from the latino.

Benoit growled and ran towards the bastard.

This time, Bradshaw was more prepared and caught the wrist flying towards his face. He spun the Canadian around and wringed the arm behind the back. "Coming towards you 'lover's' rescue, eh? How cliche," he crowed. He was caught completely off guard at the foot that soccer kicked his ass. He fell forward with a grunt, his grip on Benoit loosening. He cursed loudly and tried to defend himself against the punches and kicks that hit his body.

"Don't ever fucking touch him ever again, you dumbass," Chris spat, landing one more kick.

Eddie pulled his friend off of the Champion. "Come on, ese, let's just get out of here," he muttered.

"Swell idea," Benoit agreed, wiping his hands on his pants. "If I see you near him again, I promise it'll be worse for you," he warned JBL.

Bradshaw ignored the threat and stood up shakily. His body was sore from the attacks. "You jackasses," he growled under his breath, looking up, but the two men had already left. He sighed, running his hand through his messy hair. Not the best way to start the day.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

"I swear I'm going to kick his ass if I see him again," Benoit groaned, rubbing his forehead wearily.

"Sorry," Eddie mumbled, looking crestfallen.

"No, no! Don't apologize. He's an asshole," Chris reassured his friend quickly, offering a smile.

Eddie looked at the Canadian warily, surprised to find no impatience. "Okay."

"Where do you want to eat at for breakfast? I'm fine with nywhere," Benoit asked, changing the subject.

Eddie gave the other man a grateful glance; he didn't want to dwell on JBL. "Uh, Bob Evans?" he replied, unsure. It's been so long since he'd eaten out.

"Bob Evans it is then!" Chris chirped out cheerfully, turning at the traffic light.

Eddie smiled contentedly and leaned against the RAW wrestler, hugging the arm lightly.

Benoit looked at the latino in surprise but didn't say anything, the casual gesture bringing a soft smile to his lips. They drove on in silence.

.

.

.


	29. Chapter 28 - The Proposal

**OoOo**

* * *

_~ July 29, 2004 ~_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Eddie glanced at Chris. The Canadian looked worried. He smiled reassuringly at the man. "Yeah. I have to confront him sooner or later. I rather get it over with now. Besides, he still has that restraining order against you. It's best if I talk to him alone."

Benoit hated to admit it, but the latino was right. If Kurt see him, he would be arrested. Still, the situation made him uneasy; he didn't like the idea of Eddie facing the bastard alone. "I'd feel better if you have back up. If I don't hear from you in fifteen minutes, I'll send someone to check on you," he muttered.

Eddie let out a thin chuckle. "Hopefully it won't come to that, ese," he sighed, stretching. He looked at the entrance to the SmackDown! building. Despite his reassurances towards Chris, deep down inside, he was terrified. There was no telling what kind of mood the boss would be in.

Though it was a safe bet to assume Kurt was pissed off at him.

He exhaled quietly and grinned at Chris. "I'll go and talk to him after the taping. Who knows, he might not be mad!" he chirped optimistically.

Benoit gnawed on the inside of his cheeks as he watched his best friend walked to work. His stomach felt tight. He prayed the meeting will end well, but he had a sinking suspicion that it won't.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie peeked into the hall from where he was standing by the men locker room. The taping took forever to finish, but at last, it was done and he could get this over with. Sucking in a deep breath, he marched towards Kurt's office and knocked timidly on the door.

"Come in!"

Swallowing nervously, he opened it and stepped inside. He risked a glance at the pendejo. Surprise slammed into him when Kurt appeared happy to see him.

"There you are! I haven't seen you for well over a week!" Kurt greeted his co-worker, standing up and bounding over to the younger man who froze on the spot.

Eddie flinched when strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. He stilled, shocked. He wasn't expecting the bald wrestler to be in a good mood. Perhaps luck was on his side today. Then he choked on a whimper when Kurt's hips grind against his, the hope fading away to fear.

_'Don't panic. Don't panic.'_

He swallowed thickly, ignoring the bile that rose up in the back of his throat. "We need to talk," he muttered. Thankfully, the bigger man stepped away from him and he breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"Yes we do. In fact, I got some good news! You won't be my assistant much longer!"

Eddie started at that. "Really?" he beamed at the man, happiness and joy washing over him. No more blasted paperwork to toll over. No more sitting at the desk for hours at end long after his ass went numb. No more being so close to the pendejo. This wasn't good news, this was wonderful news. Chris will certainly be -

"We're going to get married."

His train of thought stopped abruptly at those words. "Uh?"

Kurt smiled at the flustered look and took his co-worker's hands in his own. "I understand that it's all of the sudden, but I figured it's time. We've been going out for almost five months now," he murmured.

Eddie stared at the man in disbelief. This had to be some horrible joke. There was no way Kurt was seriously thinking of marriage.

"The wedding will be in December. I always wanted to get married in the winter. It has a nice romantic touch to it. The 15th seems like a good date. We'll invite a small number of people - twenty should be enough."

Panic started to set in as the image crept into his head of him catering to Kurt's every need, being nothing more than a damn slave.

"I'd have to order a big cake. I know a chef and a bakery place that will do it for us for free. Of course, we'd also have to order tuxedos, but that shouldn't be a big issue," Kurt continued. He decided this a couple of days ago. It made sense for them to get married. He loved Eddie with all of his heart and he really wanted to tie the knot.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

The bewildered voice snapped him out of his excitement and he looked at the younger man, shocked to see the disgust and hatred on the latino's face.

Eddie glared at the bastard. "After everything you did to me, you seriously think I'll get married with you?" he growled curtly.

"I know it's a big jump, but it's the right thing to do."

He barked out a harsh laugh. "The right thing to do is for you to go to jail."

Kurt couldn't help but wince at the cold tone. "What's the matter with you? I love you and -"

"I don't love you. I hate you, Kurt. And if you really loved me, you wouldn't have fucking handcuffed me to the damn bed night after night and -" Eddie choked off as the memories crashed into him. It had been days since he was this close to Kurt and it triggered something in him. Something that made him want to run away. He flinched when Kurt's face went from hurt to anger. _'Shit.'_

"You've been hanging with Benoit for the past week, haven't you?" Kurt growled, his hands clenching into fists.

Eddie backed away until he hit a wall. The anger had dissipated into fear. He pissed off the bald manager and that didn't bode well for him. "Why does it matter to you?" he muttered.

"You never smart off like this before. You've always been on relatively good behavior and you never tried to run away before either. Not until this bastard came along."

He averted his eyes. The man was right about that, but it wasn't because he had any feelings for Kurt. "That's because I had nobody to go to. I didn't have a friend who would take me in before," he explained in a small voice.

Kurt cocked one eyebrow up. "What? You think he actually cares for you?" he scoffed.

Eddie flinched at the dismissive comment. "I rather be with him than with you."

Kurt scowled and backhanded the smaller wrestler across the face. "You never listen. The only reason he is 'helping' you is because he just wants to fuck you. He doesn't give two shits about you."

"That's not true!"

"Oh really?" Kurt laughed cruelly, "Did you forget him leaving you for months not so long ago?"

Eddie recoiled from the sardonic tone that laced the pendejo's words. He didn't want to dwell on the despair and loneliness he had felt. "He only did that because you threatened -"

"I don't care what the reason is. The point is that he left you. If he truly cared about you, he would have stayed no matter what. Hell, he's not even with you right now."

"You have that order against him! He'd be arrested if he came within 300 feet of you," Eddie protested.

"No excuses. A true friend will stand by your side regardless of the consequences. Let me put it this way - suppose you were the one with the restraining order against you instead of Benoit. Would you sit idly by while your friend who is very important to you go off alone?" Kurt pressed on, sensing the resolve that was starting to crumble.

Eddie hesitated.

"Well?"

He shook his head weakly. "No I wouldn't."

Kurt smirked in triumph. "Then it appears that he isn't being a good friend."

A bitter taste filled Eddie's throat and he fought to keep the tears back. "Still doesn't change anything though."

"Hmm?" Kurt grunted, glancing at his assistant.

"I still don't love you. I never have and I never will. And I sure as hell ain't gonna marry you," Eddie spat, trembling in anger. Despite what Kurt said about the integrity of Benoit's friendship, his feelings towards the GM remained the same.

Kurt pushed down the disappointment that swam over him at that admission. "I understand that you're angry with me, but you shouldn't lie like that," he whispered softly, smoothing out the features on his face. He moved closer and placed one hand over his co-worker's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

Eddie flinched at the touch. "Goddammit, Kurt. I'm telling the truth, you fucking asshole!" he snarled, flinging the hand away.

Kurt twitched, the brat's impudence triggering his anger. He grabbed the collar of the latino's shirt and pulled the wrestler up close to him. "Don't make me mad," he warned quietly.

Eddie shrank from the hard glint in the blue eyes, but he refused to back down. "I'm not marrying you. Get off of me," he argued, gritting his teeth as the pressure increased. Then he became wary when the anger disappeared and the boss smiled at him.

"I get it now."

_Huh? _He became confused. "What?"

"You're only acting out because you haven't gotten fucked for a while."

Cold terror wrapped around Eddie in an icy embrace and he shivered. "N-No, it's not that…" he protested, going rigid when a hand whispered over the front of his pants. His throat constricted and it suddenly became difficult to breathe. He slammed his eyes shut. It was going to happen again. "Kurt, please listen. It doesn't matter how many times y-you fuck me, I'm still not going to love you. Ever," he whimpered, flinching when callous fingers dipped in his pants and caressed his member through the thin, cotton cloth of his boxers. The room was freezing. Tears slid down his face. He missed the old Kurt. The one before all this shit happened. They would joke and talked about such meaningless crap. What went wrong? Not for the first time did he desperately try to remember if he had done anything that could trigger such a change in Kurt, but he came up with nothing. He looked away when the bastard worked more insistently at his flesh, shame causing him to blush. Yet the question that had been haunting him ever since Kurt first came after him made him blurt out, "Why me?"

Kurt paused at the small question. He looked at the smaller man, trying to ignore the warmth that pooled in his groin at the sight of the flushed face and the tears that streaked down the cheeks. He let out an annoyed sigh. "Sheesh. You really need to know why? I like you," he answered gruffly, focusing back on his work, starting to pull the sweatpants down.

"But why?"

He mashed his teeth together. "You talk too much," he muttered, glaring at his co-worker who wouldn't meet his eyes. Despite the anger he felt, there was also deep sadness lingering underneath the rage. Deep down, he knew that the latino didn't really love him, no matter how much he wished for that. He was also aware that even if they got married, the man wouldn't return his affections. He'd known that all along yet he continued on, wanting to have _something_. At the same time, though, he also missed the friendship he'd shared with the wrestler. He missed the way Eddie would smile when they used to hang out together. That contagious grin always made Kurt's heart swelled up with joy. Now, whenever he touched his friend, all he got was a shudder and a frightened look. Even now, he was getting that very reaction. He shook his head angrily, pushing away the sadness. He reminded himself that he can always take the love, take it by force.

At that moment, there was a loud knock.

Kurt stilled, frustration making him growl, and he walked toward the source of the noise.

Eddie couldn't stop shaking, panic still holding him in a firm grip. It took him a while to realize that Kurt left and he had to remember how to breathe properly. He managed to pull his pants back up when the door was opened.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

Paul Wight blinked at the snappish tone and peered into the office, spotting Eddie. He frowned in concern when he saw how pale and shaky the small man was. "I need to speak to Guerrero," he replied to Kurt.

The GM scowled and gestured impatiently at his assistant.

Eddie quickly made his way out of the room, following Paul back to the locker room. Gloom hung over his head in a dark cloud. He couldn't get through Kurt - couldn't get the man to see the truth. What was he supposed to do now?

Paul glanced at his friend, growing more and more worried. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Eddie flinched at the voice. He had forgotten the Giant was even here. "Um. Nothing. I just got a lot on my mind," he replied half-truthfully.

Paul only grunted. He sensed there was more to the story, but he didn't want to press the issue. He had a feeling that the latino wanted to be alone. "Okay. Chris called me and said he hadn't heard from you and he wanted me to check up on you."

Eddie jolted at that. He had somehow forgot about Chris's backup plan. "Oh. Okay," he sighed, crossing his arm. It was July and yet he was chilled to the bones.

Wight hated the helpless feeling that hit him. Whatever had happened, Guerrero clearly didn't trust him enough to tell him. "If you ever need me to help you with anything, I'm always a phone call away," he offered kindly.

Eddie flashed the man a grateful glance, appreciating the help. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Paul watched his co-worker walked off to the parking lot, wondering just what the hell was going on.

.

.

.


	30. Chapter 29 - Promises

**OoOo**

* * *

For the millionth time, Chris looked at his friend. They were laying in bed, relaxing. It had been a few hours since the taping and the latino had been awfully despondent. It made him worried. "Hey. You've been quiet since you've gotten back from work. Did something happen at the meeting?" he asked.

Eddie looked over, surprised. He hadn't realized how silent he'd been. "Ah, um," he stammered, "it didn't go so well."

"That bastard didn't do anything to you, did he?"

He shook his head. He feared if he told the man what Kurt was about to do to him, Chris would go berserk and get in trouble. Call him selfish, but he didn't want to be alone without the Canadian by his side.

Benoit let out a relieved sigh and hugged his friend. "Good. I'm always here for you."

Eddie stilled briefly, not expecting the embrace. "I know," he murmured softly.

Chris smiled warmly. "I know that you know, but I thought you'd like to hear that." Eddie nodded at him and gingerly nuzzled against his shoulder; he could feel the faint shakings rippling through the other man. The naked trust and blind faith the latino had in him nearly broke his heart.

The smile made Eddie warm and bubbly inside, and a small smile of his own came across his face. He didn't know why he felt this way around Chris, but it was nice to just feel something other than fear.

"We're gonna have to come up with another plan to deal with the bastard. I wonder if -" Benoit's muttering was cut off when hesitant lips covered his own.

The other wrestler shrank back, his face bright red in an adorable way. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking," his apology was cut off as Chris kissed him back. He eagerly returned the affection. There was a bit of tumbling and some heated growls, then the Canadian ended up on top of him, knees straddling his hips. Normally, he would freeze up, but somehow it felt nice. It felt right.

Chris broke off the hungry kisses. "Wait," he gasped out.

Eddie fell back to the bed, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Y-You don't want me – this?" he asked, stumbling over his question, looking even younger and more vulnerable than usual.

Chris closed his eyes. Oh God, he _did_ want him. He gently caressed his friend's cheeks. "Yes, but are you sure you want this? You're not doing this for gratitude are you?" he murmured.

Eddie shook his head. "No, I…." he paused. Did he love the man? He didn't honestly know, but he did certainly like Benoit. "I like you. I like you a lot," he murmured, blushing again. He wasn't used to feeling … carefree like this.

A tender smile came across Chris's face and he bent his head to put a soft kiss on the smaller man's pulse point, earning a quiet moan.

"Let's get back to where we were, shall we?"

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Later, after they were done kissing and cuddling, they were curled up together. Eddie was already fast asleep, dozing with his head resting on Benoit's chest and his arms wrapped around the other man's torso in a semi-hug.

Chris absently smiled at his friend, fondly planting another kiss on the cheek. Eddie stretched and snuggled against him firmly. Then his thoughts went back to Kurt. That fucking bastard. The arm by his friend tightened protectively. Despite the latino's reassurance that the asshole didn't do anything lecherous, he still had a hazy feeling that something happened. Yawning, he closed his eyes, deciding to talk about it tomorrow, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie woke up, blinking sleepily. He sat up and stretched, feeling refreshed.

Chris looked over to his friend from where he was sitting on the other bed. He had taken a shower and changed into clean clothes while the latino slept in. "Feel better?"

Eddie nodded, smiling shyly at the Canadian. He couldn't ignore the tight knot in his stomach that made him feel uneasy. The tightness had been there ever since Kurt questioned Benoit's motives yesterday.

_"The only reason he is 'helping' you is because he just wants to fuck you. He doesn't give two shits about you."_

_"The point is that he left you. If he truly cared about you, he would have stayed no matter what."_

He shivered slightly. He didn't want to believe that, but after everything that had happened since March, he didn't know what to think anymore. "Chris..?"

"Hmm?"

"D..Do you really like me, or are you just playing me so you can …. can fuck me?" Eddie asked in a small voice, bracing himself for the answer. He didn't know why he'd ask that. The Canadian could lie, but he was putting his trust in the man to tell him the truth.

Chris glanced at the latino, surprised at the blunt question. He stood up and walked over to where the younger man was sitting.

Eddie tensed, not sure what to expect. Then Benoit kissed him lightly on the forehead. He glanced up in shock.

Chris smiled patiently. He guess he should have been expecting this. Five months of the abuse Eddie went through would make anyone insecure and distrustful. "I like you. More than you know. I'm not going to hurt you. Why would you think I'd lie to you about that?"

"Well, I am a used whore . . ."

Chris sat back slightly so that he can fully see his friend. Eddie met his gaze for a brief moment before looking away self-consciously.

The Canadian sighed and gently grabbed Eddie's chin to turn him so that they were face-to-face again. "Please don't say that. I don't think you as a whore," he murmured softly. Eddie looked at him. The hopefulness in the chestnut brown eyes nearly killed him. "Something did happen at the meeting, didn't it? You were out of it last night," he murmured.

Eddie flinched and bit on his lower lip. "H-He didn't …. do it again, but he got close to it," he muttered quietly, blinking hard to keep the tears back.

Chris closed his own eyes to keep the anger back. The only thing that was stopping him from going out and ripping Kurt's head off was the fact that he would be arrested and away from Eddie. He hugged his friend. "I'm sorry. I should have gone with you," he whispered.

Eddie shook his head. "He would've called the cops and -"

"I don't care. Look what almost happened. I'm not risking that again," Chris persisted.

Silence fell over them and Eddie let out a sharp exhale. "He wouldn't listen to me. I don't …. I don't know what I'm going to do now," he eventually spoke, his voice cracking from stress. Chris just hugged him tighter, murmuring soft encouragements.

.

.

.


	31. Chapter 30 - Session

**OoOo**

* * *

Chris and Eddie were kissing in the bed. Again. They constantly cuddled for hours at time. There was no rush, no hurry, just relaxing in each other's arms. Eddie let out a squeak when Chris bit down on the jugular spot on his neck – he was unbelievably sensitive there – and sucked on it. Then he moaned when the lips moved to his throat and he arched.

"Geez. You sure are touchy," Benoit chuckled teasingly. He pushed Eddie's shirt up and went down on one nipple. He couldn't help but laugh when the smaller man gasped out and squirmed in pleasure.

"Sh-Shut up," Eddie muttered, but he was soon laughing. Chris moved back up to kiss him firmly on the mouth.

After a while they broke off for some air, both slightly red in the face from the heated session.

Eddie wrapped his legs around Chris's waist and hooked his hands together on the back of the other wrestler's neck. "So, you come here often?" he asked coyly, arching one eyebrow up.

Benoit lost it. He collapsed on Eddie, laughing hysterically. "Oh my god – _ah_ – I can't take you seriously when you're like this," he gasped out.

Eddie smirked and reached up to kiss Chris airily. "This is fun. I'm glad you took the day off," he murmured, not breaking the kiss.

Benoit hummed appreciatively, one of his hands going down to trace his friend's jawline. "As am I."

Eddie laid back down, yawning. "It's weird not having anything to do today," he said absently.

Benoit snickered. "I can think of something we could do…" he whispered conspiratorially.

Eddie smirked and jutted his chin out, daring Chris to make the first move.

Benoit tilted his head, accepting the challenge, and lightly nipped at his friend's neck. Then he nuzzled against the soft skin.

Eddie practically purred under the touches. They tickled. Chris grinned and planted soft kisses all over his neck and face.

Growing a little more confident now, Benoit dipped lower down till he was at the stomach. He was lost in a lustful daze that he didn't even notice Eddie tensing up in apprehension. One of his hands brushed lightly over the groin.

_Big mistake._

Benoit's daze completely disappeared and his vision cleared when Eddie went deathly still and swallowed a petrified cry. He abruptly stopped his fondling and leaned back to look at his dear friend.

Eddie had his hands by his side in fists so tight that the knuckles were white. His face was startlingly pale and his mouth was in one thin line. He was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling.

Benoit could feel the faint tremors and he felt weak. He was stupid. He should have asked for permission first. "Eddie? I'm sorry. It's my fault. Please talk to me. I'm sorry."

Eddie snapped out of his frightened state. He gradually uncurled his hands and took in a deep breath. "No. I'm sorry. I just – just a stupid reaction," he murmured shakily. He hadn't been expecting to become terrified. He thought it would be okay if it was Chris doing it and not Kurt, but he was wrong. Kisses he can do, but any touch to his crotch and back caused him to freeze up regardless of whose hands it was. Then his voice turned to stone. "If you . . . If you want to do it, go ahead. I won't stop you," he finished flatly.

Benoit stared, baffled, not understanding what the other man was saying. Then he started. "I can't just rape you!"

Eddie flinched away from the outburst. "But. But it's not r-rape if I'm letting you," he mumbled.

Benoit shook his head, distressed. "I can't do that," he repeated, "you're not ready yet."

"If you don't want to fuck me, then why are you here?"

Benoit felt his heart shattered at those words. They had discussed this last night, but it seemed the latino didn't remember the conversation. Had his best friend completely forgotten what it was like to be in a normal, healthy relationship? "I want to be with you because I love you."

Eddie blinked and looked away, clearly confused. "Only because I'm an easy lay, right? That's what Kurt says," he quipped.

"NO!" Benoit snapped then quickly regretted it when Eddie recoiled away from him. "No, look. I don't care what that bastard said. I love you because you're simply you. You're beautiful. You make me laugh. I honestly don't want to be anywhere else but right here with you," he spoke feverously, cupping a hand around the latino's cheek. "I mean it," he continued, staring deep in his friend's eyes.

Eddie shrank into the bed, looking frail and doubtful. "But I'm worthless," he muttered, burying his face in Chris's broad shoulder.

Benoit sighed patiently. "I don't think you as worthless. I never have and I never will," he chided gently, running his fingers through the matted brown hair. "I do need one thing from you. If I make a move or say anything that makes you scared or even uncomfortable, I want you to tell me. You need a safeword. I don't want to cause you any more unnecessary grief." He knew they talked about this before, but he felt the need to go over it again. He needed his friend to know that there was no ill intentions.

Eddie peeked up at Chris, looking completely surprised.

"Didn't Kurt give you a safeword?" Benoit asked, puzzled, then the confusion faded into cold horror when Eddie frowned and shook his head.

"No, he just did whatever he pleased."

Benoit shut his anger down. That fucking bastard. "Well, I won't do that. No matter what, your comfort comes first."

The blank expression on Eddie's face nearly made Chris cry. He hugged his friend tightly, wishing he could instantly erase everything that happened during the past five months. "Christ, man.. Just what did Kurt do to you?" he asked, his voice breaking.

Eddie winced and wouldn't meet the other man's eyes. "Can we not talk about that? Please?" he pleaded softly.

Chris glanced at him. The fear had returned and Eddie looked even more small and insecure; he was completely vulnerable, and If Benoit wanted to, he could rip him apart with harsh words.

"Okay, but I'm here for you. I'll always be ready to listen if you ever want to talk about it," Chris consented, giving another firm hug.

"D-Don't you wanted to have sex?" Eddie questioned quietly. He didn't miss the lust in the green orbs earlier.

Chris paused, pursing his lips. "I'd like to make love to you some day, but only when you're truly ready," he answered honestly.

"...What if I'm never going to be ready?"

"Then we won't do it," Chris replied simply, smiling faintly. "I want you to be happy more than anything. I'll wait however long I need to and I'll do whatever I need to do to make you feel safe."

Eddie looked at the man, sensing the truth behind the words and cuddled up against Benoit's side, his head resting on the nape of the Canadian's neck. "Thanks," he mumbled. The tight knot of unease he had been carrying around in his gut since yesterday finally loosened. It was an enormous relief to know that Benoit genuinely cared for him - that Kurt was wrong about the RAW wrestler. His eyelids grew heavy as the stress vanished and he fell into a slumber, exhaustion finally hitting him.

Chris watched the younger man napped. He ran his hand lightly down Eddie's side and pulled the blanket up to the chin. Chris smiled fondly, his friend really was adorable when asleep. He breathed deeply, laying down and settling himself in. He didn't give a damn if there was no sex in the future. He won't make an advance that would cause Eddie to freeze up like that again. No, he'll wait until his friend was truly ready, whenever that may be. He glanced over at the latino and was pleased to find that the face was completely relaxed and free from anxiety and pain. The Canadian smiled and closed his eyes. Yes, he'll wait. As long as his dear lover was happy, he was happy as well.

.

.

.


	32. Chapter 31 - The Art of Manipulation

**OoOo**

* * *

"Hey! I got a great idea!"

Eddie almost dropped his drink, startled by Chris's loud voice that was filled with glee. "Eh?"

"We know that bastard has a talent for manipulating words and getting in people's heads, right?"

He barely held back a flinch and nodded warily. What was the Canadian thinking about?

"Why not use that as well?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Chris smirked evilly. "We give that asshole a taste of his own medicine."

Eddie blinked, starting to understand where his friend was going with this, but the question remained. "How?"

Benoit leaned back against the doorway, still smiling. "I was thinking that you would call him. Tell him that you have something that will put him away in prison," he explained.

Eddie sighed, running his hand through his hair. "You're talking about blackmail?"

"Bingo!"

"But the point of blackmail is actually having something to hold against that pendejo," he protested.

Benoit only smirked. "He doesn't have to know that."

Eddie only groaned, rubbing the side of his head. "Oy, Oy, Oy…..that's not going to work out too well. What if he calls our bluff?"

Benoit shrugged, "Then we'll find something else. Don't knock it till you try it. Let's use your cell," he dismissed his friend's pessimism.

Eddie was still skeptical of the whole thing, but he relented and took his phone out of his pants' pocket. Dialing Kurt's number, he raised his eyebrows at Chris, showing his disapproval. The Canadian gave him thumb ups and he only rolled his eyes at the man's childlike optimistic approach.

"Eddie! My love! Where did you go?"

Gritting his teeth at the pendejo's voice that answered his call, he forced himself to stay calm. One wrong word will ruin the whole pretense. "Hey. We didn't exactly finish talking what we needed to talk about," he muttered.

"Oh yeah. I got carried away, haha. My apologies. Why don't you come over to my motel. I'm staying at Holiday Inn for the night. It's close to I-75 and -"

"I rather we talk over the phone," he cut the wrestler off tightly. Memory of the meeting was all too fresh in his mind and he didn't want to be anywhere near the bastard.

There was a pause on the other end and he grew uneasy at the ominous silence. He could sense the anger that was starting to seep off Kurt.

"That was rude of you to interrupt me. I don't appreciate that. But fine. We can talk on the phone," Kurt snapped.

Eddie gnawed on his lower lip, thanking the heaven for this luck. "Thanks. Um…is there any way you can just leave me alone?"

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Like, don't talk to me ever again….don't even touch me."

Kurt barked out a harsh laugh. "Silly brat. What makes you so sure I'll let you go, just like that?"

Biting back a sigh, Eddie glanced at Benoit who was watching him with concern. "I was afraid you would say that. Well, I got some tapes and other evidence that I'll turn over to the company lawyers if you don't leave me alone," he spoke.

More silence on Kurt's side and it was enough to drive Eddie crazy.

"Blackmail, hmm? What if I think you're lying?"

"It's your funeral, your call, holmes," he replied. He knew it. This wasn't going to work. He tensed when there was a sardonic chuckle; he could actually see the bastard's wry smile on the other end. It was creepy.

"Two can play at that game, my dear."

There was a distinct click of a hang up and Eddie stared at his cell for a moment.

"Well? Did it work?" Chris asked softly, rubbing his friend's back.

Eddie sighed, burying his face in his hands. "I have no idea. He just said that two can play at that game and hung up," he mumbled tiredly.

Chris pursued his lips, not sure how to take that. "I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

"Yeah. Not much choice we have, hm?" Eddie agreed, stretching briefly. His body had been so sore lately.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by Chris and he grinned. "How about I give you a nice, long massage….think that'll make you feel better?"

Eddie blushed at the husky tone that laced the Canadian's words. He turned around and looked at his best friend. "How good is the offer, dear sir?" he answered coyly.

The latino's playfulness only brought a slight rosy color to his own cheeks and Chris's grin grew wider. "All day and all night long," he murmured, keeping his voice light as he traced one finger around the younger man's jawline.

Eddie smirked, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You're on."

Rich laughter followed the two wrestlers as they made their way back to the bedroom.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

_~ August 05, 2004 ~ _

Eddie yawned, scratching the stubbles on his chin. He didn't have time to shave this morning and he was already running late to work. A small group caught his eyes as he walked hurriedly down the hallway. He recognized Kurt who was in the middle of the gathering. The pendejo seemed to be holding what looked like a checkbook. He frowned, confused. What was going on? He didn't bother to slow down, though, knowing that he was going to be penalized for his tardiness. He continued on to the locker room.

He quickly changed into his wrestling tights and pulled a large tee shirt over his head. He only had a segment to do for the day then he'd be home free.

"Everything going okay?"

The question startled Eddie and he nearly jumped. Cursing inwardly, he turned around to face the speaker. He really need to do something about his skittish reactions. "Yeah, why?" he replied carelessly.

Paul Wight frowned. It'd been over a week since he'd last saw his co-worker and the way the man flinched at the question made him worry all the more. "No reason. I just remember the way you looked when I fetched you from Kurt last week. You'd looked like you've seen a ghost or something."

Eddie blinked, feeling embarrassed. He hadn't realized how observant the big man was. "Uh, I was a little under the weather at the time. Sorry," he chuckled, forcing a smile to his face. It wasn't that he didn't trust Wight, he just wasn't comfortable with telling the guy the story between him and Kurt.

Speak of the devil.

Kurt strolled in with a smug look on his tanned face. "Hey, you," he barked, pointing at the smaller of the two, "Vince wants to talk to you, pronto."

Eddie and Paul exchanged surprised glances. It was a rather unexpected announcement. McMahon usually didn't hold meetings this close to the start of the taping.

"I would get going if I were you. He ain't exactly the most patient man in the world," Kurt drawled, gesturing rudely to the door before he walked out.

Eddie rolled his eyes at the bastard's comment. "Well, I guess I'll catch you later," he sighed, waving goodbye to Wight as he head out.

"Yeah. See ya," Paul murmured, watching the shorter man walk off.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie peeked in the office, uncertain if he should just walk in or not.

Vince glanced up from his papers, spotting his employee. He pushed the documents off to the side and straightened himself. "Welcome. Come on in. I would like to talk to you about some serious matters," he spoke crisply, beckoning to the chair in front of his desk.

The younger man tip toed over to the chair, looking nervous as he sat down.

"It has come to my attention about this sort of disagreement going on between you and Kurt . . ." Vince began coolly, "I talked to Kurt earlier and he said that you have been going around falsely accusing him of rape."

Eddie's face paled and a sinking pool of dread settled in his stomach.

"I don't appreciate rumors, especially when they concern one of my best employees," Vince growled.

"I-I didn't spread any rumors," Eddie protested.

"DON'T LIE!"

The smaller wrestler shrank into the chair from the angry outburst.

"Apologies. I didn't mean to shout. You greatly disappointed me," Vince sighed, suddenly looking older and more exhausted than usual. "I gave you the belt all those months ago because I truly thought you had changed."

"I'm not lying," Eddie insisted in a tiny voice, flinching when the CEO stood up.

"Kurt also told me that you guys were in a relationship during his brief career as General Manager. He said you consented."

That prick is the big fat mentiroso!" Eddie snapped, crossing his arms.

Vince just looked at his employee, not commenting on the rude interruption. "Kurt has several eyewitnesses to back up his story."

Eddie frowned, confused. _What witnesses?_ Then he remember the scene he had seen in the hallway on his way to the locker room.

The checkbook.

_"Two can play at that game, my dear."_

The bastard must have given bribes to the so-called witnesses. He sunk deeper into the chair. "Of course he does," he muttered bitterly under his breath.

Vince walked around until he was in front of the younger man, leaning casually against the desk. "If Kurt did truly rape you, why didn't you come to the security or the doctors and lawyers?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I didn't think anyone would believe me," Eddie sighed, his shoulders drooping.

"Then you should have quit or went to RAW."

"It's not that simple," Eddie mumbled, gesturing helplessly.

Vince shook his head in weary frustration. "So you chose to spread these vile rumors instead?" he snarled, giving his employee a cold glare.

"I didn't do that! I never said anything of that nature," the small worker repeated, becoming more angst as the big boss clearly didn't believe him.

"I should just fire you for your childish and inappropriate behavior."

Eddie flinched at the soft disappointment and anger that lined Vince's words. "Please. I'm not lying. I swear on it," he spoke softly, his hands curling into fists on his lap. He can't be fired. Not now.

Vince sighed, scratching his forehead. "The fans love you too much. It'd be business suicide to let you go now. I do need to know one thing. Is it true? Did he actually rape you?"

A lump caught itself in Eddie's throat and he looked down, hoping his distress didn't show. Here was the moment to tell the CEO the truth….but his own damn pride held him back. It was humiliating that he even allowed Kurt to take this much advantage of him.

But …..

There was no other way to go. If he chose to shove the whole thing under the blanket….how would he be able to keep Kurt away from him? This may be the only way he would find relief from the bastard.

"I…" he hesitated, glancing at McMahon. What if the boss didn't believe him? Then he'd be right back to square one. Not only that, but there also might be jeering and mocking from the higher ups. He tensed, already picturing the jabs he would face.

"Well? Hurry up and answer! I don't have all day," Vince snapped.

Eddie took in a deep breath. This was now or never, and he can't hold back forever. "Yes."

**.**

**.**

**.**


	33. Chapter 32 - Choices

**OoOo**

* * *

_I do need to know one thing. Is it true? Did he actually rape you?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

Vince sat back in his chair, his head reeling from the shock that slammed into him with such force that he had to take a moment to recollect himself.

Eddie fiddled with his hands, feeling uneasy. He couldn't predict Vince's reactions like he can with Kurt. He didn't know what was coming. If the boss didn't believe him…..

"When?"

Eddie glanced at McMahon in surprised. He'd expected dismissal, not questions. "Ah, uh...It started back in March," he mumbled, looking down again.

Vince blinked and let out a heavy sigh. This was starting to get out of control. "You're not lying to me, are you? If you're lying, I swear I'll.." he growled.

Eddie shook his head furiously. "No. I promise it's the truth."

Vince studied his employee, sensing the sincerity behind the words. "Then what does Kurt mean when he says he has witnesses?"

"I…I can't answer that question, sir."

He chewed on the insides of his cheeks. "I see. Do you wish to press charges against him?"

Eddie started at that, staring at the boss in shock. "Ah…I don't know."

"Is he still harassing you?"

He hesitated and gave a small nod.

"Then how come you're not sure if you want to press charges?" Vince persisted, folding his hands calmly.

Eddie shrugged, feeling helpless. "I don't know. I mean, I don't know why," he replied.

Vince stared at the younger man who fidgeted in the leather chair. "I don't appreciate the way you're going in circles," he grumbled.

Eddie flinched and went still. "Sorry."

The door opened suddenly, and Stephanie McMahon stepped in the office. "Daddy, Long wants to know if you've seen Eddie any-oh there you are! Your segment is about to start," she announced, jabbing her thumb to the area where she had just came from.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Eddie murmured, standing up and walking over to the door.

"I'll give you till after your match at SummerSlam. I'll need your answer by then," Vince added.

Eddie glanced at the CEO over his shoulder and nodded before he left.

Stephanie waited until the latino was out of earshot and stared at her father suspiciously. "Is there something going on that I should know about?" she asked.

Vince shook his head and stood up. "Not for now, no."

She glared at him. "Do keep me in the loop, will you?" she huffed.

"Yes, yes. I certainly will," Vince relented, giving her a strained smile and walked out of his office.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie climbed into the passenger side on Chris's rental car, which happened to be a big ass truck. "Did you really have to rent such a gas hog?" he sighed.

Benoit grinned. "It's the only one they had left. The other one was a jeep, but they didn't have a cover for it," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Eddie groaned at the nonchalant reply. "You're a fool, holmes," he teased.

Chris feigned shock, but smiled easily. "I miss you," he purred, kissing his friend on the cheek softly. "How was work?"

Eddie couldn't help but blush at the peck. "Ah. It wasn't too bad."

"Kurt didn't bother you?"

He shook his head. "Nope!"

Chris looked back on the road. "I wonder if our 'blackmail' worked," he murmured.

Eddie bit on his lip. He had to tell the Canadian what happened with Vince. "I doubt it. Vince called me in his office.."

Chris glanced sharply at the latino, sensing the bad news. "Yeah?"

Eddie exhaled quietly. "He asked if I wanted to press charges against Kurt."

Chris gaped for a moment and nearly crashed into the curb.

"The hell?! Keep your eyes on the road, ese!"

"Tell me what happened. How does Vince know?" he countered.

Eddie looked away briefly and muttered something under his breath. The glare that Benoit turned on him eventually made him give up and tell the man everything that happened at work.

After a brief moment of silence, Chris's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I don't understand why that jackass can't just leave you alone," he spoke flatly.

Eddie shrugged, staring out of the window as they drove.

"Do you want to do that, though? Press charges, I mean."

"I…I honestly don't know. I do want to in a way, but I'm afraid I won't have a whole lot of odds in my favor. Everyone might believe Kurt instead of me," he admitted.

"I think you should do it," Chris murmured, "I know that it's your decision. You can do whatever feels right to you, but I think you should give this a shot."

Eddie frowned, considering what his best friend said. They really don't have many options as far as dealing with Kurt was concerned. Perhaps he should give it a try, after all. "I'll think about it."

Chris smiled at the younger man endearingly and laced his hand with Eddie's. They drove on in blissful silence.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Chris put the heavy bags on the twin bed in the hotel room. His back was killing him again. He glanced over at Eddie who was carrying a duffle bag in. "At least we got a few days to kick back and relax," he murmured.

Eddie nodded, smiling at Chris. It would certainly be nice to stay at a place for a change instead of being on the road. He placed the bag near the door and walked over to sit on the other bed. "I made up my mind," he spoke, breaking the quiet that settled in the room.

"Hmm?" Chris hummed, glancing at his friend in confusion.

Eddie fisted his hands in the blanket, anxiety wrapping around him. It was going to be hard to tell a number of people his side, but it was better than constantly hiding from Kurt. "I think I'm gonna press charges."

Chris blinked in surprise and grinned. "Okay. I'll support you every step of the way," he murmured, going over to kiss the other wrestler on the forehead.

Eddie smiled at Chris as well. The decision took a lot of weight off of his shoulders, but he still felt nervous at the prospect of testifying. He shook it off; he'll deal with it when the time comes.

"I'm gonna put dinner on. How does hot dogs and canned corns sound?" Chris asked, taking out the buns and cans.

"Sounds good, holmes!"

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Later that night

_He woke up to the wind ruffling the curtains. A faint whistling of food sizzling in the kitchen was heard. He sat up, yawning and stretching away the grogginess. "Chris?" he called out, looking for his best friend._

_"Who you talking to? That man left you. He got bored and tired of your stupid ass."_

_Huh? Eddie glanced over his shoulder and then he froze, his eyes wide with disbelief._

_Kurt was lying down next to him, tracing a figure lazily over his hip._

_"Y-You're lying," Eddie choked out, squirming away from the hand. Then he realized he was handcuffed to the bedpost. He went rigid. No. No. This wasn't possible._

_"Oh? Silly little fool. You truly believed that he actually loved you? How cute," Kurt snorted deliriously. He tugged the pants and boxers down so that they were pooled around the shorter wrestler's ankles._

_The younger man let out a wretched scream, twisting and bucking from the bastard._

_"My, my. We've barely started and you're already acting like a common whore," Kurt jeered._

_Eddie strained against his restraints and it was then he realized that his legs were splayed and bounded. "Wh-What?" he gasped out in confusion._

_Kurt smirked and grabbed hold of the flaccid member, poking one finger in the entrance._

_A sobbing shriek tore its way out of Eddie's throat and he, to his dismay, could feel himself becoming hard._

_"Just stop fighting it," the bald man whispered, speeding up his strokes._

_Eddie cried out, vainly trying to ignore the ecstasy surging through his veins. His hips buckled at one particularly harsh jab at his prostate. This was too similar to the first time the pendejo pinned him down that day. It hurt._

_Kurt giggled; his co-worker had become a writhing, thrashing mess. When Eddie's moans and cries became louder and more frequent, he stopped his stroking and tightened his grip on the base of the shaft._

_Eddie whined in both pain and pleasure when Kurt squeezed, halting his climax so that he was brought to just the edge. He collapsed back on the bed, tears sliding down to his hairline. "Pl-Please," he begged desperately._

_"Hmm? Did you want something?" Kurt purred softly. He inserted two more fingers in before twisting the swollen member with his other hand._

_"Ah!" Eddie wailed, his nails digging into his palms. Kurt continued bringing him to the edge again and again, denying him release each time._

_Then something caught his eyes. He looked over, trying to see past his tear-stricken blurred vision. Everything went cold when he recognized the person standing by the door._

_"C-Chris?"_

_The Canadian merely stared at him coldly and then turned around, walking away._

_"Chris?! Don't leave me! Please, come back," Eddie pleaded, reaching out. He was so focused on the other man that he hadn't realized Kurt had at last let him come. He went rigid when wet lips pressed against the corner of his mouth._

_"See? I told you so? He's done with you and now you're all mine…"_

Eddie woke up with a frightened gasp, staring at the ceiling fan spinning overhead. His shirt and pants were soaked with sweat and he felt completely spent. He sat up, touching his cheeks, and he realized that he had been crying in his sleep. He let out a shuddering breath and brought his knees up. He stiffened instantly, becoming conscious of the erection tenting through his boxers. He made a strangled noise of denial and rolled over onto his stomach. 'Why?' he buried his face in his pillow, muffling the sobs racking through him.

Benoit stirred in his sleep; the bed kept creaking and sounds interrupted his slumber. He sat up groggily, looking over to his lover and became wide awake. He could hear the quiet sobs with startling clarity. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Eddie jumped when he heard Chris talking to him. He planted his groin squarely in the mattress, terrified that the older wrestler will become disgusted once he saw the arousal.

Growing more and more concerned, Benoit tried to get his friend to roll over, but the latino refused to budge an inch. "Please talk to me," he pleaded, feeling helpless.

"It-It was just a nightmare," Eddie muttered in a barely-audible voice. A hand tenderly caressed his back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Benoit questioned, feeling sad and frustrated when Eddie hastily shook his head, but he'll respect his dearest's wish for privacy. "Okay then," he murmured, snuggling against his friend.

Eddie screwed his eyes shut. He knew Chris was worried, but he couldn't bring himself to tell his lover about the mortifying dream. Gradually, the erection wilted away and he relaxed from his tensed state. Then Kurt's words from his dream resurfaced and he flinched, his hands curling up in fists.

"Don't leave me. Please."

The plaintive whisper jolted Benoit out of his moodiness and he began to discern what the dream may have been about. "I'm not leaving you. I'll be by your side no matter what," he replied ferociously, meaning every word of it.

Eddie turned to face the Canadian with guarded hope.

"I promise," Benoit whispered, leaning in and kissing his friend daintily on the cheek.

Eddie remained silent, but Chris could feel his friend finally relaxing; whatever had been bothering him had disappeared. They soon fell back to sleep together.

.

.

.


	34. Chapter 33 - Summer Conflicts

**OoOo**

* * *

_~ SummerSlam 2004 ~_

* * *

It took every fiber in Eddie's being to not bolt out of the ring. Kurt had a murderous aura seeping off. He glanced away and quickly gathered himself. With a deep breath, he faced the pendejo with a cocky smile. "What's the matter, ese? You look like someone stole your hair." His smirk widened when Kurt glowered.

"You son of a bitch. I will break your ankle."

Eddie barely restrained a snicker at that cliché. Then his amusement vanished when Kurt tackled him into the ground. Terror hit him, hard, when hands went down to his inner thighs. He brought his knees up and kicked the bald man off. He scrambled to his feet and watched his co-worker warily.

"Tsk. Still jumpy aren't we?" Kurt quietly spoke so that the words only reached his former assistant and not the referee.

Eddie glared at the bastard, trying to quell the panic before it took over.

They circled around each other, keep up the thinly-veiled pretense up to the crowd.

When Kurt went down on his ankle, Eddie quickly realized that the bald wrestler wasn't joking about the earlier threat. Sharp pain shot up his leg and he cried out, desperately kicking at the former Olympic, but the bastard had too firm a grip. Gritting his teeth, he drew up all of his energy and curled up into a tight ball before he lashed out and shoved Kurt off.

It was a last resort tactic, completely unexpected and it shouldn't have worked, but the pendejo wasn't perfect and staggered off with a shocked expression.

Eddie stood up, limping on his injured foot and leaned on the ropes for support. Before he could even catch his breath, Kurt threw one punch to his jaw. Belatedly he saw that it was a stiff – the bastard was hitting him for real – he should have been expecting that. But there was a tiny part in him that was hoping for the old Kurt to return. He fell to his knees, one hand holding his jaw that was stinging from the sharp blow. He could hear a faint ringing in his head then he was kicked onto his back and his ankle was grabbed again. He let out a whimper when cruel hands twisted his foot; he could feel the bones straining under the pressure. He groped around blindly and his fingers touched the ropes. Yes! He remembered the rope break rules and he held on them tightly.

Kurt scowled as the referee got on him about the match rules and he reluctantly let go of the ankle.

Eddie sighed in relief when the gold medalist released him. Then he was kicked in the back of his head. He saw stars and he shook his head, feeling incredibly dizzy. He vaguely remembered seeing Luther Reigns coming in with Kurt at the beginning of the match; the good-for-nothing asshole must still be here. He shook out of his daze as he realized he was being dragged back to the center of the ring. He yelped when he felt more pressure being applied to his ankle. He strained away from the Kurt, but the grip only tightened. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. It fucking hurt. He dug his nails into the canvas vainly, hoping that he can somehow crawl away. He dimly felt the pendejo shifting around and then lips were pressed against his ear.

"Once a whore, always a whore. You'll see soon enough. Chris will get tired of you and leave. He's only with you because you're an easy fuck," Kurt growled quietly.

"No. That's not true –" Eddie started to protest then he was squashed down to the floor. His eyes flew wide open when he realized that there was a hardness poking against his hips. He jerked forward and went completely still. His heart jumped to his throat and he let out a strangled gasp.

"But that's a while off. Now. Now, I'll fucking snap your bones. I don't give a shit if I get fired. I'll make you wish you had kept your damned mouth shut. You're my bitch," Kurt continued, turning his face slightly so that he was hidden from the cameras and he nibbled on an earlobe.

Eddie twisted and squirmed, trying to escape from the unwanted touches, but Kurt was heavy as hell. Suddenly, the weight vanished and he was disorientated for a moment. Pain quickly jumped him back into the present and he shrieked. His ankle felt like it was on fire. He arched his back and his hands curled up into tight fists. A hiss escaped and he realized the bald wrestler was untying his boot. Confusion slammed into him. What was the bastard doing?

Then the ref pulled Kurt off, yelling about violations of the rules.

Eddie scooted back a little and gingerly touched the base of his ankle. Immediately, white-hot agony flared up like a forest fire and he winced. Then a foot kicked him in the chest, knocking him backwards. His lungs screamed at him for air that was stolen from him. He drew in quick, shallow breaths, desperate to stop his vision from spinning.

"Fucking bitch."

The snarl snapped Eddie back from his dizziness and he recoiled away from Kurt, fear overriding him. It was instincts, pure and simple, that have been ingrained into him since the first night. That phrase always led to a case of beating, or fucking, if Kurt was angry enough.

An involuntary whimper passed through and Eddie quickly clamped his mouth shut; he didn't want the man taking advantage of his fear, but it was too late. A feral grin split across the tanned face and the cold smile sparked off a dreadful feeling of unease that raced up his spine.

"At least you haven't forgotten who you truly belonged to," Kurt purred softly, fingers dancing subtly across Eddie's leg down to the frayed ankle.

Terror gripped Eddie by his throat and he struggled to breathe for a minute or two. He punched Kurt in the face, relief soaring through him when the other wrestler stumbled off of him. He scrambled backwards into a corner of the turnbuckle and gradually made it back up to his feet, swaying a bit.

Kurt jeered, making mocking faces at his co-worker. It was pathetic, really.

Fury swelled up in Eddie. Damn him if Angle made him a fool in front of the fans. He squashed down his fear and steeled himself. "You should look at yourself in the mirror. You're uglier than a cockroach," he sneered, smirking confidently when the pendejo's face blossomed a deep shade of red. "What's wrong holmes? You trying to be a tomato?" he crowed loudly, laughing when the crowd started jeering at the baldy.

He sidestepped easily out of the way as Kurt furiously ran to him, arms outstretched. But he underestimated just how angry Kurt was as the bastard grabbed him in a German Suplex and purposely exposed his spine when the momentum pulled them down to the ring.

Everything went white and Eddie lost feelings in his legs for a few, terrifying seconds. It took a while for him to calm down and retained the use of his limbs back. Kurt tore his boot off and kicked at the injured foot. He curled up in pain, trying to keep his ankle out of reach, but it was pointless as the jackass grabbed it and twisted ruthlessly. A choked scream ripped out of his throat and he lashed out at the referee by accident, blinded by pure agony. He gasped out in reprieve when Kurt's gripped slipped off. He laid on the ground, panting raggedly. Every nerve in his body felt frayed and worn out from everything that was happening. He forced himself up to his feet and he staggered to where his boot was thrown to the corner of the ring.

With great exertion, he spun around and stiffly slammed the sole of the boot against Kurt's forehead. He grimaced when the movement caused his ankle to seize up in the added pressure. He limped towards the turnbuckle and climbed to the top, but he took too long; Kurt caught up with him and did a supersuplex. His back protested at this cruel treatment and he couldn't move for a moment. Kurt noticed that and took opportunity to pin him. As Kurt covered him, he heard the former GM whispered.

"Karma's a bitch, eh?"

Eddie snorted and kicked out, disrupting the pinfall. "Funny. I was about to say the same thing," he snapped, slapping Kurt across the face.

Kurt only smirked. "Still misbehaving, I see. I'll have to fix that." He shifted around suddenly and grabbed the younger man's foot.

Eddie flinched and stifled a cry, and then he quickly became overwhelmed with distress when the jerk strategically put him in a leglock vise so that the bastard's food was pressing roughly into his groin.

A pained moan hissed out and he tried to wiggle away from the uncomfortable pressure.

Kurt only grinned at his co-worker's plight and cruelly dug his foot in more, but his fun was interrupted as the kid, Brian, stopped him.

"What's wrong with you today!? Stop that, it's illegal."

Kurt just glared at the scrawny referee. "Oh, quit your jabbering. He's just faking it," he muttered.

The small man frowned, "I don't care. Stop it."

The bald wrestler sighed irritably, but complied. He placed his foot on the back of Eddie's thigh, adding more pressure to the injured ankle.

Eddie writhed around and tapped on the canvas in desperation, signaling his submission.

The crowd roared its approval and cheers boomed throughout the arena.

Kurt blinked and released his vise-like grip. The match was over far too soon for his liking.

Eddie managed to scuffle away to the edge before collapsing, breathing heavily from the soreness that was throbbing everywhere. He kept one eye on Kurt, but the pendejo just left him alone. Thank God. He was exhausted.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Chris paced back and forth in the locker room, worried. He had watched the match between Eddie and Kurt, and he was shocked by the bald wrestler's viciousness. He'd recognized the stiff punches and the sadistic manhandling of the ankle. He couldn't help but winced at the German Suplex. His friend was lucky to not have any broken bones or a concussion. The doors opened and he spun around, nearly collapsing with relief when he saw the latino.

Eddie smiled weakly at Benoit, sitting down on a bench. "Hey, holmes," he greeted the Canadian tiredly. Every bone and muscle in his body ached.

Chris frowned in concern when he saw a bloody scratch that went across the bridge of the nose. He sat down next to the smaller wrestler. Upon a closer look, he could see the bruises that were blossoming on his friend's face, chest, and back. He curled his hands into fists, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. He so desperately wanted to go out and beat the shit out of Kurt for laying a hand on the younger man like this.

Eddie let out a yawn. He was looking forward to a cold shower and relaxing back at the hotel when all of this is over. "I'm gonna go change and talk to McMahon," he murmured, taking a tee shirt and jeans out of his gym back.

"Okay," Chris sighed, kissing his best friend lightly on the cheek before standing up. "I'm going to go find Randy and make sure that we've covered anything. I'll see you afterwards so we can do that segment."

Eddie blinked and glanced at Benoit. He'd forgotten about the little skit they had to do after the matches. "Thanks for reminding me. See ya," he waved at the man and left.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie tapped his foot, waiting impatiently outside of Vince's office. He'd been out here for well over half an hour. He understood how busy the CEO was, but this was ridiculous.

Finally, one of the RAW wrestlers walked out. _Eugene_. His mind supplied the name to the familiar, eccentric face. He waited a few more seconds before poking his head in. "Sir?"

Vince glanced up from his paperwork and beckoned the employee in, sitting back in his chair. "Have you come up with a decision?"

Eddie nodded, scuffing his feet on the floor. "Yeah. I'm going to go ahead and press charges," he mumbled, feeling shy.

Vince stared at the latino for a moment and took out a document. "Alright. I'll refer you to one of the lawyers here and you two will team up and decide what to do," he sighed, handing out the paper.

Eddie took the sheet. "Thanks," he murmured and started to walk off, but then the boss called out to him.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

He stared at the gray-haired man in surprise, not expecting those words. "Ah, thank you," he mumbled, embarrassed at how he was looking at Vince slacken jawed.

"Now, go on. Get out of here. I got another person that I need to see," McMahon dismissed the short wrestler.

Eddie nodded again and quickly left, still shocked.

.

.

.


	35. Chapter 34 - Autumn

**OoOo**

* * *

_~ September 23, 2004 ~_

* * *

Humming a quiet tune, Eddie placed a loaf of wheat bread along with some chips in his shopping cart. He and Chris came here to Walmart to get some groceries since the company gave them two months off in order to prepare for the trial that was to take place in October.

In a way, it was a blessing for the break, but at the same time, he was also raving bored out of his mind. At least he had the Canadian to keep him busy. The thought brought a small smile to his face. They've been practicing and he was gradually getting better. He didn't freeze up or panic as much when Chris touch him now. He turned a corner to get to the next aisle and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," he mutter his apologies, bending down to pick up the other person's items. When he stood back up, he almost dropped them when he recognized the shopper.

"Vickie?

Vickie looked at him, surprise coloring her face. "Oh, Eddie! It's been a while, hasn't it?" she exclaimed, taking the cereal and granola bars from her ex-husband.

"Yeah. Like, over three years now, right?" Eddie murmured, scratching his neck nervously. He hadn't been expecting to run into her here out of all places. He glanced at her again. She certainly looked nice; her hair slightly longer and darker now, and she'd put on some pounds, but the extra weight looked good on her. "It seems that you're doing alright."

Vickie smiled. "You're not doing too bad yourself. I'm glad you finally cut off that damn mullet!" she elbowed her former partner, laughing.

Eddie blushed and crossed his arms. "It wasn't that bad, sheesh," he grumbled teasingly.

She shook her head in mocked weariness. "You're more stubborn than a mule," she sighed, looking wistful. "We've had some good times, haven't we?"

He became uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was heading. "Yeah, I guess we did."

Vickie nearly slapped herself for being an idiot. "Ah, don't listen to me. Anyway, you're doing okay, seriously?" she asked.

Eddie gave a small nod. "Yeah. I've been better, but things are starting to look up," he replied honestly, deciding that she deserved the truth.

"I'm glad," she murmured, smiling softly. A voice called out her name and she jumped out of her daze. "Oh, I better get back to Samantha."

He cocked his head to the side. "Samantha Weeder? You're still friends with her?" he asked, baffled. The blonde-haired woman was a rude, arrogant little pendejo who constantly told Vickie how he wasn't good enough for her. He was surprised that his ex wife still talked to her.

"Yep. She's my roommate for now. That reminds me, I remember her saying that she had seen you around. Back in mid-March or something like that. What a small world, huh?" Vickie chuckled.

Eddie blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. I don't remember seeing her," he muttered, tapping his finger on his cart.

Vickie snorted. "I'm not surprised. You do have a terrible memory after all," she interjected, sticking her tongue out.

Eddie rolled his eyes at his former spouse's immaturity. It was nice to see that she hadn't really changed, even after the past few years.

"I better go. It was lovely seeing you," she sighed, going up and giving the wrestler a hug. She smiled a bit at how close in height they were. "Goodbye."

He waved her off as she went back to her friend.

"Was that Vickie?"

The voice surprised him and he whirled around. "Chris! Geez. Stop scaring me," he muttered.

Benoit laughed at his friend's reaction. "It's not my fault that you're such a scaredy cat," he snickered, pulling the latino in for a hug. "So, it was her, right?"

Eddie nodded. "Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Eh? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…weird seeing her again," he admitted quietly.

Benoit looked at his lover understandingly. "She was your wife. It's okay if you still have feelings for her, you know."

"Well, that's the thing. I didn't feel anything. Nada. I didn't feel hurt, sad, angry, or anything. It was just an empty void," Eddie explained, frowning, "I wonder what that means."

Chris studied his friend for a moment. "I think that it means you're over her," he spoke softly.

Eddie glanced at the Canadian. "I guess it was coming," he sighed, scratching an itch on the back of his neck. "Let's just get this shopping over with so we can go back home."

Chris grinned, slapping his friend's back. "It's not going to be a dull night. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Eddie flashed a teasing glare at the man and grabbed a box of Coca Cola. "We shall."

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Chris finished putting away the groceries and looked over at where the latino was sitting on the couch going over the notes. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Whatcha doing?" he drawled.

"Just going over what the lawyer said. The trial is in two weeks so I want to make sure I remember," Eddie replied, relaxing under the light massage Benoit was giving him.

"I see. Care for a break?" Chris murmured, letting his voice turn husky.

The tone brought a smile to Eddie's face and he turned around. "You mean practice?" he interpreted, raising one eyebrow.

"If you want to."

"Aw shit. Why not," Eddie agreed, tossing the notes on the floor.

Chris grinned and he offered his hand. "Let's go to the bedroom, dear."

Eddie shook his head, snickering at the way the Canadian said it, and took the hand, following his friend to the bedroom. Then he was suddenly swooped up and carried like a baby. He let out a surprised yell and glared at the man. "What the hell?"

Chris winked suggestively and laid the latino on the mattress, kissing the lips softly.

Eddie quickly took off his shirt, throwing it across the room without a second thought.

Chris moved down to the neck and chest, nibbling gently, almost smiling at the mixture of purring and keening sounds that was coming from his friend. They've progressed a lot within the past month and a half.

Eddie let out a sigh at another light kiss. The jerk was being a tease.

Chris almost laughed at the impatient huff. It was so adorable, but he remained careful and refused to go down past the belly button, recalling all too clearly how the smaller man froze up on him.

Growing frustrated, Eddie started to fidget. He knew the Canadian meant well, but he wanted to hurry things up. "Can't we just do it?" he all but begged.

Chris just smiled tenderly. "It's nice that you're eager, but you're not ready. It's too soon."

Eddie shook his head stubbornly. "No, it's not! I'm more than ready," he insisted.

Benoit cocked one eyebrow up in skepticism. "Really now?" he said dryly.

Eddie nodded. "Si! I swear. I'm –" his assurance was cut off as a hand whispered across his crotch. He choked on a startled cry and froze up immediately, intense fear seizing him in an iron grip. He instinctually clenched his legs together to protect himself.

At that point, Benoit leaned back up. He had proven his point, but he still felt all the more guilty at the distressed look on his dear friend's face.

Eddie took in several large gulps of air, trying to suppress a panic attack that was looming on the horizon. "I'm fine. J-Just give me a moment," he rasped.

Chris shook his head, his eyes softening. "I'm sure you think you are, but it's not good to move too fast, otherwise all of our progresses will be for naught," he murmured.

"But if we don't try, then nothing will get better," Eddie protested.

"We can try, but there is nothing wrong with moving at a slow pace," Chris countered.

Eddie started to open his mouth and argue again, but thought better of it. He turned around so that his back was facing the Canadian. "I'm scared that you'll get bored with me and leave," he confessed in almost an inaudible voice.

Chris propped himself up on one elbow. "No. That's not going to happen. I will never tire of you," he stated with a fierce growl.

Eddie glanced over his shoulder, doubtful. "You won't?"

"Never."

He turned around so that they were face-to-face again and nuzzled under Benoit's chin. "Then can we at least try again? Just one more time for the night?"

Chris snorted. "You really are too stubborn for your own good," he muttered and paused for a moment, "alright. One more time, but no sex." He couldn't help but laughed at the pouting face. "We can practice touches in this area, if you like," he placed a hand on the smaller man's knee.

Eddie stiffened, but his reaction wasn't as severe as his previous ones. There was a sharp intake of breath, but that was all.

"Do you want to try that?" Chris asked gently, running his hand up and down the slender leg slowly.

Each time the hand came closer to the hip, Eddie would become even more tensed and then relaxed as it went back down. "Y-Yes," he replied shakily.

Chris frowned, unconvinced. "You absolutely positive?" he only got a nod for an answer. He repositioned himself so that he knelt between the legs.

At that point, Eddie flinched and started to twist away, then hands cupped his cheeks gently.

"I'm only going to touch, okay? It's only going to be my hands. I won't hurt you," Chris murmured in a soothing tone, waiting for the latino to calm down before he leaned back. He softly caressed the skin around the hips. When his fingers dipped underneath the sweatpants, Eddie made a terrified little sound.

Chris moved his hands back up and splayed them over the stomach. "Just touches, remember?"

"I-I know, but…" Eddie mumbled, averting his eyes and his cheeks turning bright red with shame. He didn't understand why this was so difficult.

Benoit's hands explored further downward, expert fingers skimming around the belly before dancing across the thighs. "See? It's not so bad," he cooed when his friend started to relax again, chestnut brown eyes closing briefly. Then he went around to the back and ghosted over the ass.

Eddie cried out in fear and curled up in a tight ball on his side, shivering.

Chris hastily withdrew his hands, cursing inwardly. He should have realized that any touch in the back would induce this reaction. He was a dumbass. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized repeatedly, feeling horrible.

Eddie just shook his head, his eyes screwed tightly shut and his face deathly pale. "No. Y-You're fine."

Benoit's heart broke and he moved so that he was lying next to the smaller man. "I shouldn't have done that."

Eddie finally looked at Chris, feeling utterly drained. He won't admit it out loud, but the practice took quite a bit out of him. He wasn't expecting it to be this hard. Benoit didn't do a thing wrong, the problem was him. He knew that Chris would never hurt him and he trusted the Canadian completely, but, in his mind, all he could see was_ Kurt_ touching him and mocking him…..

He let out an involuntary shudder and curled up even tighter against Chris.

Benoit scratched the back of the latino's neck in slow, soothing circles. He could feel the ragged breaths hitting his chest. He bit down on his lips; he felt stupid for forgetting how unstable and easily frightened his friend was.

After a while, Eddie's breathing returned to a normal, steady rhythm. "I'm sorry."

Chris shook his head. "No, no you're fine. It's going to be a while before you're okay with being touched down there."

Eddie buried his face in the man's shoulder, trying to stop his trembling. "You deserved better."

Benoit sighed at the muffled comment. "Hey, stop that. I love you and I'm happy with you no matter what. Nothing you say will make me change my mind," he scolded, running his hand through the messy brown hair.

Silence hung over them briefly before Eddie spoke again.

"How long have you…..felt this way about me?"

Chris paused in his stroking and looked at the smaller man who met his eyes for a short moment before hiding under his chest. "I'm not sure. It started a long time ago. I'd reckoned while we were in WCW," he murmured.

Eddie considered the answer and glanced back up again. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked quietly.

"Because I was scared it would ruin everything. That you would reject me. Your friendship means too much for me to risk losing it all because of my feelings."

He studied the Canadian for a bit, seeing the soft sadness in the green eyes. "So what makes you decide to tell me after all of these years?"

Chris smiled patiently at the reserved questions. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I felt like it was either now or never."

Eddie rested his head on the nape of the man's shoulder, relaxing under the gentle caresses. "I'm sorry if this isn't how you hoped it to be," he mumbled drowsily.

Benoit only hummed. "Hey, I have you and that's all that matters to me, okay? Relax. Things will get better," he hushed softly, kissing his friend lightly on the cheek.

.

.

.


	36. Chapter 35 - Trial and Celebration

**OoOo**

* * *

_~ October 07, 2004 ~_

* * *

Loud blaring jolted Eddie awake. He rolled over onto his back and looked at the alarm clock, groggily noting that it was 7:00 AM. He had about an hour to get ready for court. He sat up and stretched. He felt sick to his stomach. Thankfully he just have to testify in front of three judges rather than a jury of twelve random people.

"Hi."

The greeting startled him and he glanced over to see the Canadian smiling sleepily at him. He blushed and smiled back at Chris. "Hey."

Benoit's smile widened at the shy reply and he leaned up to peck his lover softly on the cheek. "Ready?"

"To be honest, not really, no. But it's here," Eddie mumbled, shrugging self-consciously.

Benoit studied the smaller man for a bit before he grabbed the waist and pulled Eddie so that the latino was on top of him.

"Wh-What are you -?"

"Listen. Don't worry about the case. You're going to do just great, okay? I love you," he murmured, kissing his friend firmly on the lips.

Eddie stilled briefly, surprised at the confidence and faith the Canadian have in him. He returned the affection eagerly.

Benoit slipped his hands underneath the shirt; he never grow tired of caressing the skin that was toned yet so soft.

The second alarm went off and they reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"I should get ready," Eddie muttered, the corner of his mouth turning upward in a small smile.

Chris smirked. "That's fine. We can celebrate after the sentencing." he purred.

Eddie snickered at the suggestion and got off of the bed, grabbing a change of clothes and heading over to the bathroom to start his shower.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Chris pulled into the parking lot by the courthouse. He turned the engine off and glanced at his lover who was fidgeting. He smiled patiently, understanding the younger man's nervousness. "We're here," he murmured, lacing his hand with Eddie's.

Eddie looked at Benoit, appreciating the gesture. He felt anxious enough to the point that he was nauseous. 'Deep breathes. Deep breathes,' he reminded himself. It was just a trial and then the sentencing will be made. Easy peasy. He got out of the car, fixing his clothes. The Canadian had insisted that they wear suits to impress the judges.

"Let's see. The paper says Room 305B so that must be on the third floor," Chris mumbled absently, peering at the document that was mailed to them.

"I swear if you get us lost trying to find the damn room," Eddie muttered, grinning at the image that popped in his mind.

"We're not going to get lost. Not with my uncanny sense of directions," Chris boasted.

"What. Like that one time we ended up in Arizona instead of Nevada?" Eddie teased.

"That wasn't my fault. The GPS lied."

"You parked in front of the gay bar and said we arrived at our destination. I think it was human error, holmes, not the machine."

Chris only snorted.

They managed to find the court ten minutes before the trial was scheduled to start.

Eddie quickly went to his lawyer who chastised him lightly for being late. He glanced over his shoulder and Benoit gave him two thumbs up. He took in a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

"Okay. Do either side wish to add anything before we retire to briefing?" Judge Glennson asked, glancing at the parties who shook their heads. "Alright. Recess for half an hour. Adjourned," he banged his gavel.

Eddie sighed and stood up, stretching. It was difficult saying his side, especially to the three men whom he'd never met before. He ignored looking at the direction where Kurt was sitting. Hopefully this would be the last time he and the pendejo would have to be in the same room.

"Want to go for a drink while we wait?" Chris offered quietly.

Eddie looked at his lawyer who waved him off. He beamed and nodded at his friend, walking to the lobby.

Kurt watched the two wrestlers leave with a scowl on his face. The whole thing was just a waste of his time.

"I hope you realized just how serious this is. You're probably going to be found guilty," the defendant, Dr. James, murmured to his client.

Kurt shrugged. "It was my fault for not keeping a tighter leash on the runt," he drawled, crossing his arms.

"You'll be lucky if you get less than twenty years."

_Eh? _ "What's up with a ridiculous sentence like that? I barely hurt him," he grumbled.

James only looked at the bald man. "Sir, what you did to the plaintiff was rape, even downright abuse, and not to mention that you used your powers as general manager inappropriately."

"Everyone's a critic," Kurt sighed.

The lawyer bit back a retort. His boss must hate his guts because this client was just a psychopath. Unbelievable.

"I'm glad they have hot chocolate here," Chris murmured appreciatively, hugging his warm cup.

Eddie hummed in agreement, sipping his own drink.

"Hey guys. Time to come back. The judges have returned," one of the bailiffs announced, gesturing at the men.

The hot coca suddenly felt like lead in his stomach and Eddie fought to keep the bile down.

Chris noticed the way the latino stiffened. He gave a gentle squeeze on the tensed shoulder. "No matter what happens, I'm proud of you," he whispered encouragingly.

Eddie blinked at Benoit gratefully. That made him feel a little better. He exhaled sharply and walked back towards the courtroom with his friend following him.

Once everyone was settled in, Judge Glennson stood up. "Alright. All three of us have reached a verdict," he paused for a moment, seeing the fearful anticipation on the plaintiff's face and the bored apathy on the defendant's. He had paid close attention to the bald man throughout the trial, and he was surprised to see the utter lack of remorse or guilt on the wrestler's face. Perhaps the prosecutor was fair to say that Kurt was a sadistic person. "Mr. Kurt Angle, we find you ….. guilty on all counts of sexual assault and misuse of company resources. We sentence you to fifteen years in Federal Correctional Institution at Pennsylvania where you will receive ongoing therapy. Early parole will not be granted. Case closed," he spoke, banging the gavel again.

Eddie gaped at the judge. Was this a dream? The bastard was actually found guilty.

"See? Told ya we would nail him," the lawyer murmured, grinning. Another successful victory in the court. He was definitely going out tonight and celebrating.

"Thank you. Seriously," Eddie whispered gratefully. If it weren't for the attorney's unmatched skills and Chris's eyewitness testimony, he doubted he would have been able to convince the judges. He stood up, daze, heading over to his best friend who was smiling toothily at him.

"Now, will you listen to me? I told you that you would be fine," Benoit teased, elbowing the smaller man.

Eddie glared lightly at the Canadian, but he was in too good a mood to get into a banter. "Let's just get out of here," he muttered.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Benoit agreed as they left the courthouse.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie laughed as Chris picked him up in a hug and carolled him around the small apartment. "Calm down, ese," he murmured, smiling cheekily.

"Nope. We won and nothing will put me out of my good mood," Benoit tutted, carrying his friend to the bed. "Besides, your birthday is coming up in a couple of days," he hinted, winking.

Eddie blushed and looked away. "Yeah. We don't have to celebrate -"

"We're celebrating it. I'm not letting you turn 37 quietly. We're going full out. I ordered a cake!"

He groaned, covering his face with his arms. "Are you being serious?"

Chris smiled and kissed the man tenderly. "Yes, I am," he murmured.

Eddie glanced at the Canadian, feeling warm at the affectionate look. He still hadn't grown used to the lack of anger and fights, the absence of lecherous hands and being tied up. He didn't say any of this to Benoit though, knowing that it would make the man sad.

"How do you feel?" Chris asked softly, tracing the jawline and enjoying the feel of stubbles brushing against his hand faintly.

"The trial, you mean?" Eddie guessed, shrugging, "I'm not sure. A little happy, a little shocked. I dunno."

Chris blinked at the quiet reply. He pressed his lips gently against the forehead. "I'm sure it'll be a while before things go back to normal again," he added.

"Yeah," Eddie agreed, sighing. It'd been a long morning and it was only two o'clock in the afternoon. "I think I'm gonna take a nap, if you don't mind," he mumbled, yawning.

Chris smiled. "Of course, enjoy your nap," he purred, running his hand through the younger wrestler's hair. He watched as the latino got settled in the bed. He lovingly caressed the back, murmuring a soft "I love you" as Eddie fell asleep.

.

.

.


	37. Chapter 36 - Birthday

**OoOo**

* * *

_~ October 09, 2004 ~_

* * *

"How's your soup?"

Eddie glanced up from the bowl. "Oh, it's good, thanks," he murmured. They were having dinner at Outback Steakhouse. It had been a couple of days since the trial and he still hadn't grown used to going to work without Kurt lurking sipped his pepsi thoughtfully. It was a nice change, but it wouldn't have been possible without the unexpected support of McMahon. In his wildest dreams, he never would have thought that the CEO would lend a helping hand. He looked at Chris again, feeling warm at the soft sparkle in the green eyes.

Benoit placed his hand on the table and intertwined his fingers with Eddie's, smiling gently. He was beyond lucky to have such a cherished bond with the latino and he showed it, leaning forward to lightly brush his lips against the other man's.

Eddie's face reddened, almost if on impulse. The kiss didn't bother him; the blush was instinct more than anything else. He distracted himself by glancing around the dimly-lit restaurant. There weren't many people here, but it was nice to have some peace and quiet. His attention was drawn back to the table when the Canadian coughed lightly.

Chris took a small box out of his pocket and put it in front of his dear friend. "Happy birthday," he purred.

Eddie blinked. He guess he should have been expecting this from the other man. He took the box and carefully opened it, gasping in surprise. It was a small, elegant gold cross necklace that gleamed softly in the candlelights. "It's beautiful, holmes," he whispered, smiling.

Chris let out a sigh of relief. It took him weeks to pick out the gift. "So, I take it you like the necklace, then?"

"Like it? I love it."

He grinned. "Lemme put it on you," he murmured, getting out of his seat and taking the necklace. He looped it around the neck and lightly clasped it close, letting his fingers trail down the collarbone.

Eddie turned around to look at Benoit, his lips quirked in a questioning smile.

Chris returned the smile and softly pressed his forehead against the latino's. "I love you," he spoke quietly.

Briefly, they shared a soft kiss.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

"Happy birthday!"

"Chris…"

"To my beloved!"

"Holmes, it's after midnight now. It's not my birthday any-"

"Happy birthday!"

Eddie sighed and gave up trying to reason with the Canadian as Chris carried him back to their apartment.

Benoit continued singing at the top of his lungs, his voice off-key. He grabbed the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

Eddie wiggled out of the arms and walked over to the bedroom, yawning as he stretched.

Chris admired his dearest's backside for a moment before snapping out of it. He took off his tie and shrugged out of his jacket. Today had been nice and he was joyous to find that Eddie was no longer uncomfortable with public displays of affection. He was amazed at how far they've both came within the past three months, but then again, it was in their nature to keep moving forward. He still felt a twinge of guilt every now and then when he thinks back to earlier in the year. He still wished he could have stopped Kurt sooner and that regret will probably haunt him forever.

He shook his head, getting rid of those dark thoughts. Kurt was away in prison and Eddie was here, safe. He should be focusing on now, not the stained past. Sighing heavily, he went to the bedroom.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Eddie turned the water off and dried himself. Even though it had been about four months since he'd last been in Kurt's clutches, he still hated being in the bathroom any longer than he needed to be since this was where the pendejo would often hurt him. He shuddered, pushing the flashbacks away. That was months ago. He shouldn't be thinking about that. He pulled up his sweatpants and tugged a tank top over his head. He hung the wet towel on the rack and returned to the bedroom. He glanced at Benoit who was already changed into a large tee shirt and boxers. He stiffened and quickly forced himself to relax. They've slept together like this before, so there was no reason why it should bother him now.

Chris looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey there, gorgeous. Enjoy your shower?" he almost laughed at the way his friend blushed at the endearment.

"The shower was fine, thanks," Eddie mumbled, climbing on the bed and sliding under the covers, grateful for the cozy warmth they bring. He couldn't help but coo softly at the fingers that ran through his hair. He peeked up and was surprised to see a lingering sadness on the Canadian's face. "Chris…?"

"I know this isn't the best time or place to say it, but I can't help but think that I could have done all of this much sooner. You wouldn't even have to be in that position you were in a few days ago if I could have stop _him_," Chris blurted out, screwing his eyes shut as a few tears leaked out.

Eddie was speechless for a moment. He never realized how much grief there was in his friend's heart. He bit on his lips. Chris was hurting from all of this too, not just him. He kissed the forehead lightly and brushed a few strands of hair before taking the hand in his own and brought it to his chest. "You know, holmes, this might be hard to believe, but the happiest day of my life was when you told me you love me," he murmured softly. Benoit looked at him in surprise, and he only smiled and pecked the lips gently. "I mean it. You make me happy, and right now, there is nowhere else I rather be than right here with you."

New tears welled up in Chris' eyes and he hugged the smaller man, the words finally easing up the guilt that had been plaguing him. "Eddie…" he began, choking on his words.

"Shh, it's okay, Chris. We can talk later," Eddie hushed, hugging the wrestler back. He could feel the sobs that racked through the bigger body. He should have known how hard this has been on his best friend. He vowed to be more attentive to Chris' feelings; he can't wallow in self-pity forever. He kissed the hand softly. "Let's sleep for now," he murmured.

Benoit wiped the tears away and nodded, snuggling closer to the younger man, thankful for the quiet understanding between them. They both needed each other. He felt the latino shifted and the lamp was turned off, shrouding the room in darkness.

.

.

.


	38. Chapter 37 - Gratitude

**OoOo**

* * *

_~ November 11, 2004 ~_

* * *

Eddie quickly jumped out of the bed at the alarm blaring. 'Shit,' he thought frantically. Today was the last taping before Survivor Series that was to be live on Sunday. He wrestled with his shirt briefly, knowing it was too small, but it was too late to look for another one. He shouted in triumph once he got the damn thing on. He grabbed a new pair of pants and pulled them on, tripping over his feet before getting his shoes on.

Chris glanced up from the newspaper when his friend stumbled into the room, looking disheveled. "Good morning. Your bag is packed and ready by the door."

"Thanks," Eddie gasped out, about to leave when Benoit grabbed his arm.

"You're not leaving the place looking like that, are you?" Chris asked with one eyebrow quirked up.

Eddie blushed, knowing he was a mess. "It's just a match. I'm only gonna be in my wrestling tights," he muttered defensively.

Ignoring the image of his lover in those skin-tight pants, Chris tutted in mocked exasperation. "I'm not letting go till you wear something more decent," he chided, dragging the man back to the bedroom.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but let the Canadian go through what few shirt he has in his possession.

"Not good. We'll have to go shopping soon," Chris mumbled to himself. "This will have to do." He pulled out a plain black tee shirt that had the Survivor Series logo on it.

"Chris, I doubt I need to promote -" Eddie started to protest, but then the shirt was shoved to him. Grumbling, he quickly changed his outfit. He spun around and bowed dramatically. "Satisfied?" he snarked.

Benoit grinned and elbowed his friend teasingly. "Smartass. You better get going before you're late."

Eddie stuck his tongue out and picked up his bag. He paused and turned around to plant a light kiss on the man's lips. "I'll see you after work, cariño," he purred.

Chris smirked and returned the kiss. "I'll have a surprise waiting for you when you come home," he murmured, enjoying the way the chestnut brown eyes lit up with mild interest.

"Alright, I'll look forward to it, ese. See you later," Eddie said, waving goodbye as he left.

Chris watched his lover drive away, feeling a pang of separation anxiety. He hated not having the latino in his sights; he was fearful of something bad happening again, but he knew that if he tried to be protective, Eddie would only get pissed off at him. The thought brought a rueful smile to his face. The younger man really was too stubborn sometimes.

He turned around and grabbed his shopping list. In any case, he'd better start preparing for his surprise.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Exhausted and sweaty, Eddie dragged his feet back to the apartment. It was a long taping and his head throbbed from where that bastard, Carlito, slammed a chain. He'd have to repay that Caribbean later during the six-man tag team for the pay per view. He stepped inside, dropping his bag and stretching with a groan. His whole body ache. His soreness quickly became forgotten, however, once he realized the lights were off.

Candles were strategically placed to form a path to the bedroom and rose petals covered the floor.

He smiled, almost laughing. People always said that the Spanish were the most romantics, but no one ever said anything about the Canadians. He followed the candles, seeing a single rose on top of an envelope on the bed. Curious, he picked it up and opened it, finding a small note.

_"As cheesy as this might sound, your smile is like the sun, bright and giving life and warmth to everything it touches. Your eyes are like chocolate, soft and inviting. Your body is like a finely-sculpted statue, toned and smooth, every inch a perfection. I love you, my dearest!"_

Blushing a bright shade of red, Eddie put the note back in the envelope and placed it on the tableside dresser. Despite his embarrassment, he couldn't help but smile. That was awfully sweet of Chris. A distinct smell caught his attention. He sniffed and recognized the fragrance as vanilla incense. He grinned, his body relaxing. Chris knew that was his favorite flavor. He stood up and went to the bathroom, deciding a bath would be nice. He gasped when he opened the door. The tub was filled up with water and a few more rose petals danced along the surface. A few candles completed the scene. The sweet vanilla scent was also slightly more strong here. He walked to the tub and dipped his hand in the water, delighted to find that it was still warm. "Oh, papi! You're the best!" he shouted joyously. He quickly shed his clothes and got in, moaning softly at the warmth. This was truly a wonderful surprise after a long, hard day at work. He relaxed, resting his head on the foot of the tub, and sighed quietly. He really needed this. A smile came across his face as he thought of what he was going to have to do to throw a surprise at Chris next time around. He yawned and slid down till his nose was barely over the water's surface, his eyelids half-closed in contentment.

After what felt like an hour, the water became lukewarm. He reluctantly washed himself with soap and cleaned his hair. He put his boxers back on and wrapped his body up in a fuzzy robe. He pulled the plug out of the drain, quickly getting the petals out so they don't clog up the pipes in the tub. He blew out the candles and went to the bedroom, turning around to close the door. At that moment, two strong arms wrapped around his waist and teeth gently nibbled on his ear.

"I miss you."

The husky whisper made Eddie want to melt and he turned to face the Canadian, softly biting at the neck, earning a sigh. "I miss you too, cariño," he murmured, nipping down to the chest.

"Did you like your surprise?"

He keened at the kiss and tilted his head back up to return the affection, his hands going down to grip his lover by the hips. "Yes, I did actually," he replied, finally breaking off the kiss. He paused to catch his breath. "I liked it very much. It was perfect," he purred, purposely rolling the 'r' in the words, knowing that it drove the man nuts.

Chris smiled and pecked the latino again. "Good. Shall we retire to the bed then, my dear?" he cooed.

Eddie snickered and tugged the RAW wrestler to the king-sized mattress.

They rolled around for a bit till Eddie ended up on top, his legs straddling the bigger man's waist. "Gotcha," he panted, grinning triumphantly.

Chris put his hands up in surrender. "Alright," he laughed. Surprise and joy washed over him when he was kissed again. "You're awfully frisky tonight."

"Can we practice?" Eddie asked quietly, snagging his fingers underneath the jeans his lover was cladded in.

"Eddie, you're tired. I think we should wait till tomorrow," Chris said gently.

"I'm not tired, holmes. Not by a long shot," Eddie protested, dragging his hand further down.

Chris yelped with the front of his pants was palmed, the pressure sending warmth that pooled in his groin. He flashed a light glare at the latino who only looked at him innocently. "Cheeky little brat," he teased.

Eddie smirked and placed biting kisses along the Canadian's neck, enjoying the moans he elicited. His robe was quickly taken off. "Come on, ese. You want to and I want to, so what's the delay?" he purred.

Chris groaned, knowing he wasn't going to win this fight. "Fine," he hissed out.

Eddie hummed in appreciation when the hands kneaded the back of his neck and soon they switched positions so that Benoit was on top.

"How was work?" Chris murmured, brushing the smaller man's hair, and smiled at the soft sigh.

"Not too bad, it -" Eddie's answer was cut off in a flinch when Benoit's fingers scratched the spot where he was hit earlier.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, alarmed.

"Just a sore spot. Some hotshot hit me today during a match," Eddie explained, wincing at the pain that arose from the scrape.

Suspicious, Chris began to think of who that could be. Bradshaw was out, thankfully, since the Texan was transferred to RAW. There was no one else who was in their mutual friend group that had a grudge against his lover. "What does he look like?"

Eddie glanced at the man, sensing the worry. "Hey, it wasn't a stiff. Relax," he reassured softly.

"But -"

"But nothing. He was just a little too green. It's fine."

Chris hesitated and then let out a sharp exhale. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared that something will happen," he admitted.

Eddie blinked at the inaudible whisper. "Everything is going to be alright, holmes. There's no one else out there," he murmured.

Chris looked at the latino who smiled at him cheerfully. He wished he could share the optimism. He pushed down his negative thoughts. He had nothing to be worried about now that Kurt and Bradshaw were out of the picture. He didn't need to be dwelling on his own insecurities. "I'm sorry."

Eddie softened at the mumbled apology. "Have I ever told you how happy you make me feel?"

Chris stilled in surprise.

"If it weren't for you, I'd still be with Kurt and -" Eddie choked off, closing his eyes for a brief moment as memories overwhelmed him. He'd never be able to forget the pain and misery during those five months. "You don't know how much I appreciate this - everything you've done for me."

"Eddie.."

He shook his head, cutting Benoit off. He needed to say this. "I have no idea what kind of state I would be in now if you haven't stepped in. I can never repay you for what you've done, but thank you," he finished. A gentle hand tilted his chin up and he met the warm green eyes for a moment before he became shy and looked away.

Chris smiled faintly and brushed his lips against his friend's cheek. "I'm always here for you and that's never going to change. You don't have to repay me. I don't mind doing this," he spoke quietly.

Eddie blinked, trying to hold the tears back, and snuggled up against Benoit. "Thank you," he murmured again.

Chris hugged the younger man. "You're welcome, dear."

.

.

.


	39. Chapter 38 - New Year's Eve

**OoOo**

* * *

_~ December 31, 2004 ~ _

* * *

Eddie lighted up some scented candles and spread them throughout the small apartment. A lot had happened since that night back in November. He went to celebrate Thanksgiving with Chris' family. He remembered feeling a twinge of jealousy at how open and accepting the family was compared to his own. He grunted as he moved the couch till it was in front of the television. Then of course, Christmas fell around a few days ago. A wistful smile split across his face when he recalled how they'd spent the whole day in bed, relaxing and talking. In his opinion, the best gifts were often the ones you couldn't wrap. One of the things they'd discussed was the possibility of retiring. They were nearing the time where they would both be turning 40. They couldn't wrestle forever. He had no desire to turn out like Ric Flair and he knew Chris felt the same. He sighed and straightened himself up, looking around. The entire place was dimly lit by the candles and the stereo was on low volume with Spanish music playing. He went to the bedroom and changed into a silk suit. Chris would be home in a few minutes …

Just in time.

He heard the keys jangling and then the door opened. He quickly grabbed a rose and bit down on it. Chris may have surprised him last month, but no one was quite a charmer who mastered in the art of seduction like he was.

Benoit dropped his bag by the door, staring at the room, bemused. "Eddie?" he called out, but got no answer. He walked around till he was standing by the couch. He picked up a candle and sniffed cautiously

_Cherry blossom._

He smiled when he recognized the scent. Leave it to his lover to find his favorite candle. "Eddie, where are you? I didn't realize this was a hide-and-seek game," he called out again, he was too tired to attempt to find the man.

Eddie chose that moment to sneak over to the Canadian and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Hello, papi," he purred.

Chris whirled around, his heart hammering at the sight of partner in suit and the rose hanging seductively between the teeth. "Oh, Eddie. You look just gorgeous," he breathed.

Eddie smiled and took the rose out, placing it in the pocket on the front of the shirt the older man was wearing. "That's for you. May I ask for a dance?" he murmured, holding his hand out, batting his eyes flirtatiously. When he heard a sharp intake of breath, he knew he got the wrestler right where he wanted him.

"You may, but I gotta warn you, I have two left feet," Chris cautioned, accepting the offer.

Eddie pulled Benoit up close to him and began dancing slowly, one hand on the Canadian's hip and the other holding the hand. "That's okay, cariño. I'll lead and you follow."

Chris closed his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the soft embrace. The music was soothing and the candles relaxed him.

"How was your day, papi?"

He shivered when the latino's cheek rubbed against his, the stubbles tickling him. "It wasn't too bad. I'm glad to be back though. I've missed you," he replied quietly, following Eddie's lead. He was horrible at dancing, but his lover was gentle, patiently showing him the steps to the song. He bit back a contented sigh when the smaller man kissed him.

"Well, now you're here and you're not going anywhere," Eddie growled softly, nipping teasingly at the neck.

Chris hissed, the growl and the soft bites making lust shoot up his spine. "Tease," he muttered.

Eddie chuckled at the grumble and kissed his friend again. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Chris rolled his eyes at the man's immaturity and smiled. This was fun. Then he realized Eddie was leading him to the bedroom.

Eddie pushed Chris down on the bed and took the tie off, unbuttoning his suit shirt.

"Eddie, what are you -" Chris started to ask, but then a finger pressed itself against his parted lips.

"Shh, papi," Eddie purred, climbing on top of the bigger wrestler and claiming the man in a searing kiss. He swallowed Benoit's groan, their tongues mapping out each other's mouths in a fiery passion. It was easier to do this now. He no longer cringed from touches and kissing was as natural as breathing. It was almost like Kurt's abuse had never happened. He paused at that thought, slowly sitting back up.

Chris grew concerned and looked at his lover, the thoughtful face quickly turning into an expression of guarded enthusiasm. "What is it?" he asked gently.

"Chris, I'm ready," Eddie blurted out. The realization made him both excited and nervous.

Benoit only blinked and sat up, the latino still in his lap. He sensed that his lover was truly ready, but he had to make sure. "Are you positive? I don't want to rush into this?" he pressed lightly.

Eddie nodded. "Yeah. I feel I'm ready. I just know I am," he replied honestly.

Chris studied his friend for a few moments, deciding that Eddie was being sincere. He gently laid a hand on the jawline, brushing the skin softly. "Do you want to do it now? We could wait and pick a day.."

Eddie paused, thinking about it. "Let's do it now," he spoke, "it seems like a good time to do it, especially since this year will be over soon. Kinda romantic if you think about it."

Chris snorted in amusement. He glanced around, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He didn't have any lube. Guess he'll have to do without it. "How do you want to do this?"

Eddie shrugged, suddenly looking much younger. "I dunno. I know it's not exactly my first time, but .. " his mumbling died off as he fidgeted with his hands.

Chris smiled gently and reached over to squeezed the hands."In a way, it is," he added in a quiet voice.

Eddie glanced at the Canadian, grateful that the man wasn't pushing him. Then he remembered the first night with Kurt and he flinched at the unpleasant memory, his breathing faltering for a couple of seconds.

"Are you okay?" Chris questioned, noticing the brief flash of panic that came across his friend's face. He hated the feeling of helplessness that washed over him. He waited patiently until Eddie relaxed again.

"I'm sorry," Eddie sighed, frustrated. Here he was, ready to do it with Chris and that damn memory had to assault him again.

"No, it's okay. We can wait another day if you -"

He shook his head furiously. "No, I'm fine. I want to do it now," he insisted, meeting the worried green eyes unflinchingly.

Chris didn't say anything, caressing the collarbone lightly. He never grew tired of touching the latino. "Did I ever mention how beautiful you are?" he whispered.

Eddie blushed, not expecting the compliment. "Um.."

"It's true, you're absolutely captivating."

His blush deepened and he looked away. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Chris smiled and kissed the man softly.

Eddie pushed away his embarrassed reaction and returned the affection with the same gentle intensity. The hands going down to his pants startled him a little, but he ignored them.

Chris gently unzipped the pants, easing them past the hips and down to the ankles. Once they were disposed of, he returned his hands to the chest.

Eddie broke off the kiss, feeling nervous and faint. "Will it hurt?"

Chris glanced at his lover, feeling sad at the slightly frightened expression on the handsome face. The raw fear in the brown eyes made him want to cry. He desperately wished he was Eddie's first instead of Kurt, only so that there was no pain. He ran his hand through the messy hair. "It might at first since your body isn't used to it, but the pain shouldn't last long. I promise I'll do my best to not hurt you," he spoke softly.

Eddie nodded, taking in a shaky breath. "R-Right."

"I'll go as slow as possible, but I need you to try not to tense up, okay?" Chris instructed, hoping his words had helped ease the fear some. He then started to take the boxers off.

Eddie bit back a whimper and gave another nod. _'This is okay. Chris isn't like Kurt. He won't hurt you,'_ he reminded himself.

Chris put the boxers on the floor by the bed and placed soothing kisses along the belly and torso. He very gently grasped the cock that was slowly hardening and nearly jumped at the yelp. "What's wrong? Does it hurt," he asked, quickly letting go.

Eddie shook his head. "N-No. It … feels good," he stammered, blushing. "I'm not used to it," he admitted softly.

Chris paused at that. "Oh, I see. Do you want me to stop?" He got a shake in reply. He grabbed the member again and began to stroke it lightly, taking care to be gentle.

Eddie gasped and squirmed at the sensation. Kurt had always been incredibly rough with him to the point he'd associated this 'attention' with pain. This unexpected gentleness was leaving him breathless and wanting more.

Chris took the cue to quicken his stroking when the younger man's hip buckled.

"Fuck, papi," Eddie moaned, clawing the other man's back. It felt so wonderful. Then everything became ten times better when Benoit's hot, wet mouth enveloped him.

If he could, Chris would laugh at the needy whine that aroused from the latino. It was cute in a way. His own body began hardening in response to his lover's incoherent moans and cries.

A frustrated groan escaped from Eddie when Benoit sat back up. "No fair."

Chris finally chuckled, kissing the man's hip. "Trust me, you'll appreciate this," he promised.

Eddie stiffened slightly when he felt fingers moving to his entrance.

Chris winced at the strangled whimper. "I'll be gentle," he reminded his friend who only gave him a jerky nod. He put his fingers to his mouth, lubricating them with his saliva as much as he could.

Eddie whined harshly, flinching when he felt a digit gingerly pushing in and fisting the sheets.

Chris stopped when the muscles tightened on him, preventing him from moving further. He used his free hand to caress the still-hard cock.

Eddie sighed, instantly relaxing at the soft touch. He didn't even notice that the finger had managed to push all the way inside of him.

Encouraged now, Chris slipped a second finger that easily joined the first. He then carefully added a third, wanting to thoroughly prepare his friend.

Eddie hissed a little when the fingers scissored around slightly.

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head at the gentle question. "Not really. It's just uncomfortable," he mumbled.

Chris nodded, expecting it. He was relieved to find that the smaller wrestler didn't feel any pain so far. "Just let me know when you're ready."

"Okay, holmes."

After a few minutes, Eddie inhaled sharply and gave a curt nod.

Chris very gently took his fingers out and then took his pants and underwear off. He'd been aching hard the whole time and it felt food to relieve the pressure some. He kissed the belly all the way up to the latino's lips. "You ready?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Eddie replied, kissing the Canadian back.

Chris lined himself up and eased himself in, pausing whenever his lover tensed or whimpered. Gradually, inch by inch, he pushed till he was buried to the hilt.

Eddie gasped and writhed uncomfortably. It wasn't painful, necessarily, but he wasn't sure if he liked the sensation of being completely filled.

"Do you want me out?" Chris asked softly, about to pull out when Eddie grabbed his wrist.

"N-No. It's fine. Just give me a minute."

He nodded and laced his fingers with the other man's, smiling. "You're doing just fine. Take your time," he murmured.

The encouragements helped Eddie relax and he squeezed Benoit's hand gratefully. It took a while for him to get used to simply having the Canadian inside of him, but soon the pressure began to abate.

When the ring of muscles relaxed on him, Chris took that as the green light and started to thrust slowly.

Eddie keened at a particular thrust that hit _the_ spot. "W-What is that?" he gasped out.

Chris blinked at the question. "What is what?"

"That s-spot you just hit," Eddie stammered, blushing again.

"You mean the prostate gland?" Chris ventured, shocked at the blank look on his dear friend's face. "It's a feel-good spot for us. You know, the g-spot for guys," he explained.

"Oh," Eddie murmured, looking away. So it _was_ supposed to feel good after all. "Does that make me a whore then…?"

Chris paused in his thrusting, gaping at his lover who wouldn't meet his eyes as if ashamed. "No, sweetie, it doesn't."

Eddie risked a glance at the man, sensing the honesty. "You p-promised?" he choked out, his voice wavering.

Chris bent down and kissed the sternum. "I promise."

The softly-spoken words put Eddie's mind at ease and he relaxed from his tensed state.

Chris blinked back the tears and pressed his lips against Eddie's cheek. He'd forgotten how low of a self esteem his friend had and it saddened him. He swore to himself that he'll help rebuild it.

Eddie moaned when the thrusting resumed, pleasure quickly pooling in his lower abdomen. "Oh, papi. That feels good," he hissed out, wrapping his legs around the Canadian's waist.

Chris smiled, happiness returning, and he bit lightly on the jawline. The purring noises that came from the man underneath him almost pushed him over the edge. He felt his orgasm building and quickened his pace, panting.

Eddie mewled and wrapped his arms around the neck, his own climax fast approaching.

Chris slowed down a bit, ignoring the whine that protested at him, and allowed both of their pleasure to build.

Then their orgasms peaked together, cresting like an ocean wave.

Eddie squealed, arching his back. The buzz was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. His head was spinning and he swore he saw stars.

Chris kissed his partner firmly on the lips, pulling out carefully.

A few minutes passed before both of them managed to get their breathing down to a normal pace.

"So, you enjoy this?"

Eddie laughed quietly and glared at Benoit lightly, his eyes dancing with mischief.

Chris' heart swelled up with joy. That side of Eddie had been so rare in the past that seeing it now made him want to cry. "I love you," he purred.

Eddie paused. He had never fully understood the concept of his feelings toward Benoit. In any matter, he was not sure of his feelings towards another man. Before the Canadian was Kurt … and that had been enough pain. As far as Chris goes, he'd been nothing more than a big brother in Eddie's eyes. Yet his feelings ran deeper than that. Perhaps this was buried over the past years, never creeping up to the surface till now. The warmth that blossomed in his chest whenever Chris smiled at him, took care of him, had always gone by unnamed. He glanced at his friend searchingly. Did he truly love Chris? His heart said yes, but his brain whispered memories of hurt and heartaches. Love required trust, but he did honestly trust Chris. "I…."

Chris looked at the latino who started to speak. "What's wrong?" he murmured softly, lazily tracing the skin where the shoulder met the neck.

"Oh, nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect actually. It's just …" Eddie faded off, growing exasperated. Why was it so hard to say the words?

Growing more and more concerned, Chris started to sit up. "Eddie?"

"I love you."

He jolted to a still, his mouth opened in shock.

Eddie tensed. Should he not have said that? He braced himself for harsh words.

Tears welled up in Chris' eyes and he couldn't hold them back as they streaked down his cheeks. For years, he'd been telling himself that he'd be fine with loving Eddie without that love being returned - that he was totally okay with it being one-sided. He hadn't realized how much he had been hoping to hear those very words.

"Holmes? Did I do something wrong?" Eddie asked hesitantly, unsure of what he should do.

Chris shook his head. "No, Eddie. Everything is fine. I'm just so happy," he replied, his voice thick with emotions.

Eddie blinked and sat up to hug the bigger man, rocking back and forth slightly to offer comfort.

Chris hiccuped and buried his face in the crest of his friend's shoulders. He hadn't been expecting to be overwhelmed by that simple sentence. "I love you...so goddamn much," he gasped out.

Eddie smiled and hugged the wrestler tighter. "I love you too. Thank you for everything," he purred.

"You already said that,"

He only kissed Benoit tenderly. "I know, but some things are worth repeating."

Then the TV made the unmistakable noise of the ball dropping.

"So, it's a new year already, huh? I wonder what it'll will bring," Chris sighed, wiping his tears away.

"Plenty of memories, that's for sure."

He flashed his lover a withering glance. "You're such a smart-aleck."

Eddie grinned cheekily. "Takes one to know one."

Chris smiled softly and cupped the younger man's face. "Happy New Year's, Eddie."

"Happy New Year's, Chris."

****They shared a lingering kiss as the world celebrated the first day of 2005.

.

.

.


	40. Epilogue

**OoOo**

* * *

_~ May 20, 2017 ~_

* * *

"Will you stop bitching about Cody Rhodes, ese?" Eddie complained, glaring lightly at Benoit.

"I can't help it. I can't stand him," Chris grumbled.

"You don't even know him."

"I mean, I don't like him on TV. The character. He's just...ugh."

Eddie laughed, shaking his head ruefully. "You're a piece of work, holmes, you know that?"

Chris smiled and glanced at his best friend. Ten years had passed since they both retired. He had turn fifty earlier this month and Eddie would be the same come October. His own hair was almost completely gray while Eddie still had a few tuffs of brown. He sighed quietly. It seemed just like yesterday when they first met in Japan back in 1990.

"You okay? You sound like an old man."

"In case you haven't noticed, I am an old man," Chris countered dryly.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Fifty isn't old, holmes."

"In ten years or so, we will be considered senior citizens."

"Nanana, can't hear you!" he covered his ears. He refused to accept the fact that they were no longer young. Nostalgia fell upon him when he recalled the many days on the road during his time with the company. Those were hard times. He remembered struggling to pay for the gas as well as food and the inappropriate moments the car would break down in the middle of nowhere. Yeah, he had it rough, but he also had the best time of his life; the endless jokes and the hysterical pranks everyone would pull on each other. He would cherish those precious memories.

As if sensing the change in thoughts, Chris softened and smiled at his lover. "At least we have stories to tell."

"That's true."

He glanced at the TV. WWE sure had changed over the years. He couldn't tell if it was for better or for worse.

At that moment, there was a sharp knock on the door.

Eddie blinked and stood up to answer it. They weren't expecting any visitors, so who -

His train of thought was interrupted when a body barrelled into him.

"Surprise, hombre!"

"Rey, you ass," Eddie snarked, but he was too happy to try and get mad at the sudden visit. He didn't get to see Rey-Rey often.

Mysterio grinned cheekily, hugging his best friend. "Guess who I brought with me!"

Jericho walked in, carrying a paper bag with him. "Hey, guys! It's been a few months haven't it?" he greeted the two men.

"A few? Try six," Chris corrected, smiling toothily as he hugged his fellow Canadian.

"Excuse me for having a terrible memory," Jericho exclaimed dramatically, placing the bag on the coffee table.

"What's in the bag, ese?" Eddie quipped, looking at it curiously.

"There's a reason why they call it a surprise."

"Smartass."

"Okay, okay, you two. Calm down," Chris interjected, getting between the former wrestlers. Out of the four, Rey was the only one who still worked in WWE.

Eddie snorted and sat down on the couch. "He started it," he muttered.

Chris groaned, rolling his eyes at the latino's immaturity.

Rey snickered and went to sit by the grumbling man. "Some thing never change," he murmured.

"You know I'm the same old me," Eddie snapped.

"And I never expect anything else," Rey added affectionately, elbowing his friend.

Jericho pulled a scrapbook out of the bag. "Here's Rey and my gift to you guys!"

"Hmm?" Chris grunted, peering at the book.

"Took us a few years to put all of the pictures together," Rey quipped, smirking.

"Lemme see!" Eddie demanded, leaping off of the couch and yanking the gift out of Jericho's hands.

"Eddie, play nice," Chris hissed, gritting his teeth. Acutely embarrassed by his lover's behavior, he threw an apologetic glance to Jericho. "I'm really sorry. He doesn't usually act like this," he muttered.

The younger man waved off Benoit's apology. "No biggie. It's for you guys anyway."

They looked at the two latinos who were chattering excitedly at the pictures.

"Hey, look! It's us at Dominic's third birthday party."

"Don't forget about the one of all of us at Japan."

For the next few hours, the four men gathered together and talked about the memories they all shared over the many years of friendship.

* * *

**OoOo**

* * *

Waving Jericho and Rey-Rey off, Eddie shut the door and went back to the couch where his friend was still looking through the scrapbook. "It was nice of them to stop by," he commented.

Chris nodded his head in agreement and closed the book, leaning back with a sigh. "Kurt will be out of prison in about two years," he murmured absently.

Eddie flinched slightly. Even though it had been over thirteen years since those horrible days, the memories were still fresh on his mind. Every now and then he would have recurring nightmares of being back in Kurt's clutches. He never mentioned it to Chris, not wanting to cause more grief. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Chris slapped himself, cursing inwardly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," he spoke guiltily.

Eddie shrugged. "It's okay, ese. It doesn't bother me," he lied, walking to the kitchen.

Chris frowned and followed his partner. "Still…."

Eddie sighed and turned around, wrapping his arms around the Canadian. "Listen, I'm fine. Don't worry, okay? I have you and that's that," he reassured the man. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Benoit or himself. Perhaps it was both. He shook his moodiness away and began preparing dinner.

Chris relaxed, nodding. "You know you can always talk to me if you have things on your mind, right?" he probed gently.

Eddie gave the older man a soft smile. "Of course. But even then, we can deal with everything one day at a time," he murmured.

Chris blinked. That was true. He glanced at the picture frame of him and Eddie hugging each other, laughing. They already did that.

Dealing with life one day at a time.

As long as they had each other, nothing else matters.

Not Kurt. Not the stupid everyday problems.

Just he and Eddie in this small town. Everything was perfect right now and he didn't want to stain it. "I love you," he spoke.

A small smile came across Eddie's face and he leaned against the Canadian. "I love you too," he purred.

Yes, everything was perfect. It was just _right_.

* * *

_**. . The End . . **_


End file.
